Harry Potter et le Mystère du Tombeau Maléfique
by DarkCaronne
Summary: Harry et ses amis rentrent en cinquième, mais l'arrivée de deux jeunes filles va tout chambouler ! Harry, Ron et Hermione pourront-ils passer une année tranquille ?


Harry Potter, Alicia Spinnet et le Mystère du Tombeau Maléfique  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
Introduction !  
  
C'était dans la cour d'un collège de "moldus" nommé "Independent School", en France. Il était dix heures et les élèves étaient sortis dans la cour pour la récréation. C'était par un beau et chaud matin d'Eté. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair pur et aucun nuage ne l'encombrait, le soleil brillait de mille-feux en répandant sa chaleur, sa lumière et sa beauté sur les élèves. Une légère brise soufflait et s'étendait dans la cour en faisant voler des feuilles d'arbres et des pétales de roses, ce qui donnait l'impression que l'on était dans un rêve. Il y avait, dans la cour, des arbres et des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, les arbres possédaient des feuilles et des fleurs multicolores. Dans le ciel, on voyait passer soit des avions, qui répandait une longue fumée blanche qui disparaissait quelques heures après ou encore des oiseaux mais surtout des colombes. Le bâtiment dominait les autres immeubles et sa belle couleur rose saumon s'accordait avec le ciel et le soleil. Les élèves étaient éparpiller dans la cour et plusieurs hurlaient car il faisait tellement chaud que certains avaient organiser des batailles d'eau, avec la permission de madame Lamine bien sur. Certains étaient dans la cour du collège et s'amusaient à se courir après tandis que d'autres s'aventuraient du côté du lycée. D'autres encore préféraient s'amuser près du bloc sportif. Dans toute l'agitation de cette cour, une jeune fille était installer sur un banc. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui faisaient des reflets bleus au soleil et qui étaient toujours lâcher et elle possédait de magnifiques yeux noirs qui ne cessaient de fixer la grille, visiblement elle attendait quelqu'un. Elle portait une jupe noire avec un tee-shirt rouge et des baskets d'une bonne marque, elle avait aussi un collier qui provenait de Chine. A côté d'elle se trouvait un sac à dos bleu et noir. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Cho Chang. C'était une fille très gentille et qui était prête à tout pour aider ses amis, elle était aussi très juste. Malheureusement elle n'était pas très courageuse et assez.naïve. Son rêve le plus cher était de devenir romancière car elle écrivait sans cesse des histoires à quiconque voulait les lires. Mais elle pouvait être aussi une bonne psychologue car elle pouvait régler tous les problèmes qu'il y avait dans sa classe, enfin presque tous. Elle aimait bien ses professeurs mais elle préférait surtout son professeur d'Histoire : M. Travers. Mais elle aimait aussi un autre garçon, mais qui habitait en Angleterre, il s'appelait Tom Felton. Malheureusement elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré même si elle aurait adorer le rencontré, elle rêvait souvent de lui enfin.Quand je dis souvent, c'était même carrément tout le temps. Sa mère était styliste et son père voyageait souvent pour son travail mais il n'oubliait jamais de rapporter quelque chose à sa fille. Sa star préférée est Barbara Griffin, ses plats favoris étaient les plats italiens, Grecs mais surtout les glaces. Elle détestait tout ce qui pouvait être trop amer, sucré, salé mais aussi le chocolat noir. Sa matière favorite était l'Histoire et sa matière détestée était la Biologie, enfin, c'était surtout le professeur qu'elle n'aimait pas et c'était réciproque. Les films qu'elle préférait étaient "Résident Evil" et "Le voyage de Chihiro". Elle ne détestait aucun film sauf peut-être un film en noir et blanc qu'elle avait vu lors d'un voyage à Laon avec sa classe, elle l'avait trouver "ennuyeux". Sa chanteuse préférée était Dido, ses chansons préférées étaient Over Protected et Unther. Soudain.Cho se leva et se dirigea vers la grille. Elle vit soudain arriver une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux fins et bruns qui étaient tirer en une superbe natte et elle possédait de magnifiques yeux marrons. Elle avait aussi un tee-shirt bleu ciel assez court au niveau du ventre, ainsi qu'un short marron qui était rouler jusqu'en haut de ses genoux. Elle avait aussi un sac à dos marron dans lequel il y avait toute ses affaires de classe et elle portait aussi, bien entendu, des baskets blanches et noires car elle allait avoir deux heures de Sport. Cho elle allait avoir une heure d'Histoire et une heure de Français car comme son professeur de Biologie était absent (au grand bonheur de Cho car ça n'arrivait pas souvent), ses cours avaient été avancer. Elle avait des boucle d'oreilles en forme de pyramides et un collier avec une sorte de symbole Egyptien et avec un dragon. Elle avait aussi un bracelet, qui était assez étrange car il y avait des sortes d'inscriptions égyptiennes, et qui donnait l'impression de posséder des pouvoirs "magiques". Mais bien sur ce n'était pas vrai enfin.presque. Elle avait aussi une superbe montre qui résistait aux chocs, à l'eau etc.. Elle s'appelait Alicia Spinnet. Cette jeune fille avait du c?ur et ses amis étaient toujours ravis de parler avec elle. Elle était gentille, rigolote mais malheureusement elle était un peut trop sur d'elle. Elle avait aussi des fois un caractère coléreux et sauvage. Elle était aussi susceptible, jalouse et même gourmande, surtout en ce concernait les gâteaux. Sa mère et son père étaient des archéologues très connus dans le monde entier et pour l'instant, ils étaient en mission en Egypte. Alicia était donc surveiller par sa grand-mère qui d'ailleurs était très gentille et permettait à Alicia d'inviter souvent des amis. Alicia tenait beaucoup de chose de ses parents et pourtant elle ne leur ressemblaient pas tellement, elle ressemblait plutôt à sa marraine. Sa star préférer était Angelina Jolie, dont elle admirait les techniques de combat et la beauté, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle lui ressemblait. Son plat favoris était les spaghetti à l'Italienne, elle détestait les plats du MacDo. Elle adorait le Sport mais elle détestait la Musique. Elle voulait devenir soit avocate ou soit archéologue, son film favoris était "Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers" et le film qu'elle détestait était "Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain". Sa chanteuse favorite était Céline Dion, sa chanson favorite était "I'm Alive", de Céline Dion. Sa spécialité culinaire était les gâteaux aux chocolats. Elle avait horreur des araignées mais elle aimait bien les serpents. Ce qu'elle admirait chez les trois héros de Harry Potter c'était :le courage d'Harry Potter, l'intelligence d'Hermione Granger et le sens de l'humour de Ronald Weasley. Elle arriva en courant ,s'arrêta devant Cho et lui dit en lui faisant la bise :  
  
Salut Cho !J'aie l'accord pour ce soir. Quel accord ?Dit une voix douce derrière elle.  
  
Cho et Alicia se retournèrent en même temps et virent une jeune fille avec des cheveux fins, court et bruns. Elle avait des yeux mi-bleus mi-vert et ses cheveux étaient attacher par une barrette. Elle avait un tee-shirt bleu ciel et un corser noir, avec des baskets bleus et blanches. Elle avait un petit sac à dos bleu ciel. Elle portait aussi un collier avec un petit éléphant et un petit cheval et qui était en fait un porte-bonheur. Elle s'appelait Sophie Brichard. Elle aussi était très gentille et elle aimait beaucoup bavardé avec Cho et Alicia, mais elle aimait aussi les provoquer, pour rigoler bien entendu. Elle voyageait souvent et elle vivait avec les animaux qu'elle adorait. Elle adorait les chats et l'Egypte, comme pour Alicia, mais elle préférait surtout Cléopâtre. Elle aimait assez les trois filles qui jouaient dans la série "Charmed". Elle ne détestait aucune matière et aucun plats. Elle voulait devenir ingénieur comme son père et elle n'avait aucune spécialité culinaire. Sa couleur favorite était le bleu ciel. Elle possédait un chat et un joli Labrador blanc. Cho, elle, n'avait aucun animal. Pour Alicia, je ne vous le dit pas maintenant car je préfère vous le dire plus tard. Sophie embrassa Cho et Alicia lui répondit :  
  
J'aie inviter Cho a passer la nuit chez moi. Ma grand-mère sera ravie. Dit Alicia en se tournant vers Cho. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup. Elle est toujours enchantée de te voir et elle prépare toujours de bon plats pour nous. Même si des fois c'est moi qui prépare le dîner. Oh tu sais !Répondit Cho. Cela ne me dérange pas de te voir le préparer, au contraire, tu es un véritable cordon bleu et ta cuisine est toujours délicieuse. Merci !Dit Alicia en rougissant légèrement. Ma grand-mère dit que je tiens cela de ma mère.  
  
Ces trois filles étaient de grandes amies et elles avaient une confiance entière les unes envers les autres sauf que Sophie et Cho ne savaient pas que Alicia avait un secret. Un secret qu'elle seule était en mesure de posséder, elle en avait même plusieurs, plusieurs menant à son passé mais un passé cacher mais certaines de ces parties lui étaient encore inconnues. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir un secret, Sophie aussi avait un mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. En fait, elle le connaissait, elle l'avait vécu et pour l'instant, ce secret était enfouit au plus profond de sa mémoire mais je ne le dirais pas tout de suite, mieux vaut laisser le suspense pour plus tard et passer à la suite car il vaut mieux ne pas tout dévoiler maintenant. Toutes les trois avaient un rêve partagé : elles auraient adorer se retrouver à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, elles savaient que cette école n'existait pas mais, avec un peu de bonne volonté, elle pensaient qu'elles pourraient peut-être un jour y aller. Mais sinon elles pourraient se contenter d'aller à l'école qui a servit pour faire le film d'Harry Potter. Alicia et Sophie étaient toutes les deux dans la même classe, mais Cho et Alicia n'étaient pas dans la même classe ce qui les désolaient car elles s'appréciaient beaucoup. Toutes les trois étaient en quatrième, Alicia et Sophie étaient en 4ème4 et Cho était en 4ème7. Ces deux classes étaient agiter et même.turbulente, mais cela n'empêchait personne de s'amuser. Malheureusement cela gênait les élèves qui voulaient travailler et le proviseur, ainsi que le proviseur-adjoint était souvent obliger de se déplacer pour les avertir que s'ils ne se calmait pas ils allaient avoir de sérieux ennuis, mais cela ne semblait pas les affectés. Il se lançaient des boulettes de papier ou des stylos ou même des ciseaux ou des compas. Les professeur renonçaient donc à leurs faire cour et préféraient faire le cour avec les élèves qui travaillaient. Cho et Alicia discutaient toujours :  
  
Sinon, quoi de neuf ?Demanda Cho. Oh !Pas grand chose. Au fait, tu as tes affaires pour le sport ? Demanda soudain Alicia en se retournant vers Sophie. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit celle-ci avec un sourire. J'aie.  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la cloche sonna la fin de la récrée. Alicia dit précipitamment à Cho :  
  
On s'attend donc à 15h30 devant la grille d'accord ? Oui. Répondit Cho. A tout à l'heure.  
  
Alicia et Sophie se mirent à courir pour aller au bloc sportif, heureusement leur professeur n'était pas encore arriver. Elles s'arrêtèrent donc pour discuter lorsque soudain, elles virent arriver leur professeur de gymnastique. Il était brun et il avait un tee-shirt bleu avec un short blanc. Il avait toujours autours du cou une sorte de collier ou il y avait un chronomètre et des clés qui étaient celles des différentes salle du bloc sportif. Il était très gentil mais des fois il pouvait être stricte. Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'intérieur pour se changer et, cinq minutes plus tard, les élèves s'installèrent dehors, sur les marches qui séparaient le bloc de la piste d'athlétisme. Karim arriva cinq minutes plus tard avec le prof et il s'installa à côté d'Alicia, Karim était le délégué de la classe avec une fille qui s'appelait Dina. Le professeur les regarda en souriant, apparemment, il était content aujourd'hui. Il leur dit :  
  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai envi de faire autre chose que le cour normal, c'est-à- dire autre chose que de la Gymnastique ou du Sport !  
  
Les élèves se regardèrent étonner de ce qu'il venaient d'entendre. Le prof continua :  
  
Aujourd'hui nous allons d'abord faire du Tennis puis du Badminton, de la Gymnastique et peut-être, à la fin une Bataille d'Eau. çça vous va ?  
  
Les élèves hurlèrent de joie et se précipitèrent vers le stade. Là-bas, le professeur dit :  
  
Je veut que chacun de vous choisisse un élève qui représentera :Un garçon pour représenter les garçon et une fille pour représenter les filles.  
  
Toutes les filles choisirent Alicia pour les représenter et les garçons choisirent Karim. Ils se mirent chacun à un côté du stade qui était délimité en son milieu d'un filet. Alicia frappa puis se fut au tour de Karim. La balle volait de chaque côté du filet mais ne s'arrêtait jamais et soudain, Alicia fit un smatch et elle gagna un point. Les filles hurlèrent de joie. Et le match continua, mais il fut bientôt temps de passer à autre chose, Les filles avait gagner :6/4. Les garçons n'étaient pas peu fier mais ils étaient quand même content du résultat car ça prouvait qu'ils étaient presque aussi fort que les filles. Pour le Badminton, tous les élèves jouaient et ils pouvaient jouer soit à un contre un, soit à plusieurs. Tous le monde rigola et s'amusa beaucoup. Ensuite ce fut le tour de la Gymnastique et là ce fut exceptionnel et même "magique". Le professeur appela d'abord Alicia qui dut faire différentes chose :Le poirier, la roulade avant et arrière, la roue. Mais aussi :Saut périlleux avant et arrière, chandelle et bien d'autre. Elle fit tout ce qu'il lui dit et les élèves étaient émerveiller car eux ne savaient pas aussi bien le faire, mais comme Alicia s'entraînait souvent cela ne lui était pas vraiment compliquer. Bien sur, elle ne savait pas tout faire, ce n'était pas un génie, souvent elle tombait et plusieurs fois son dos avait été la cible d ses entraînements. Ils leurs restèrent bientôt 45 minutes qui furent un véritable moment de joie. La bataille d'eau fut immense et les élèves ne cessaient de rigoler, ils remplissaient des bouteille à l'intérieur du gymnase et les lançaient à la figure des autres. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se poursuivre et de se lancer aussi des bombes remplis d'eau à la figure. Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes au élèves qui s'assirent pour rigoler en regardant Gianni poursuivre Aïda et Sophie qui l'avaient traiter de "folle" en l'arrosant avec deux bouteille d'eau et qui lui avaient prisent son sac à dos. Alicia se mit de la partie et poursuivit les deux jeunes filles qui hurlaient une pose pour rigoler. C'était vraiment le délire total. Ce fut la meilleur journée de leur vie. Il s'amusaient tellement qu'ils auraient voulu que cela dure encore une heure. Le professeur leur dit qu'ils pourraient peut-être recommencer la semaine prochaine si le temps tenait jusqu'à la semaine prochaine bien sûr. Ils se dirent au revoir et repartirent vers leurs vestiaires. Alicia se précipita vers la grille et rejoignit Cho qui attendait devant la grille. Elles se rendirent ensuite près du bloc sportif pour aller cherchez leur scooter. Tous les élèves qui étaient en quatrième avaient le droit de choisir un scooter, si ils voulaient, mais bien sur ils devaient avoir appris à le conduire. Le scooter de Cho était bleu foncé et celui d'Alicia était noir comme l'ébène. En fait il s'agissait d'une petite moto qui était très rapide et qui avait été créer par un ancien ami du père d'Alicia, qui était d'ailleurs, fort en mécanique. Toutes les deux montèrent sur leur scooter et démarrèrent. Elles allaient à vive allure mais Alicia était, bien sur, plus rapide que Cho mais elle essayait de garder le même rythme que son amie. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait sur son scooter, c'était son entraîneur qui lui avait appris à en faire. Mais la plupart du temps, elle n'aimait pas faire trop de cascades car elle n'était pas une « frimeuse » mais belle et bien une jeune fille comme les autres. Elle se mit à regarder sa montre et hurla à Cho :  
  
Il faut se dépêcher, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps.  
  
Elles accélérèrent ensemble et Alicia, comme elle avait accélérer brutalement, ne se promenait plus que sur sa roue arrière. Elle filait entre les voitures et finalement, elle tourna à un angle de rue, cela semblait être un raccourci connu de elle seule. Elles arrivèrent peu de temps après devant une sorte de vieil entrepôt où l'on ne voyait aucune porte, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une allée remplit de cailloux blancs. Cho demanda à Alicia :  
  
Tu est sure que c'est ici ?  
  
Elle la regarda avec une lueur malicieuse au fond de ses yeux vert. Elle s'avança vers la porte et poussa sur le coté des sortes de lierres pendants. Il y avait derrière un symbole étrange, mais égyptien. Alicia posa son bracelet dessus et une vive lueur jaune en sortit. Soudain, il y eut comme une sorte de tremblement et la porte s'ouvrit sous le regard ébahi de son amie qui venait pour la première fois. L'intérieur était magnifique et mystique. Il y avait des escaliers accrochés aux murs un peu partout, des sortes de bonhommes en bois ou il y avait des trous partout. Mais aussi, il y avait des tapis par terre, des barres et des haltères, un vélo et, bizarrement, un élastique qui était accrocher des deux côtés de la pièce. Il y avait, aussi, une longue armoire ou devait être entreposer ses vêtement et son équipement et aussi une sorte de boîte en grillage dans laquelle il y avait des armes de toutes sortes avec, pour chacune d'elles, des recharges nombreuses. Elles étaient protéger par un code secret dont seul l'entraîneur d'Alicia connaissait la combinaison. L'intérieur ressemblait étrangement à l'intérieur de la salle d'entraînement de Lara Croft, dans le film "Tomb Raider". Alicia s'avança dans les pénombres de la salle et cria :  
  
Max !  
  
Un homme assez grand, brun aux yeux bleus arriva. Il avait un tee-shirt bleu marine et un short blanc. C'était un professeur très gentil mais assez « stricte » qui s'énervait souvent avec Alicia. Il sourit en regardant Alicia qui dit en le regardant d'un air méfiant :  
  
Quoi, qu'est-ce qui a ?  
  
Max ne dit rien et sourit encore plus, un autre homme arriva aussitôt, c'était celui qui avait construit le scooter d'Alicia. Il s'appelait Nicolas. Max demanda à Cho de reculer et de monter sur une sorte d'estrade d'où on pouvait voir toute la salle. Max demanda ensuite à Alicia d'aller chercher ses pistolet et son équipement, ce qu'elle fit en se demandant ce qui se passait. Après s'être équiper, elle vit arriver un énorme robot d'entraînement, Alicia avait souvent combattu avec le robot prénommer Serge. Elle sortit ses armes et tira sur le robot qui se mit à lui balancer un énorme bloc de pierre que Alicia évita en faisant un saut périlleux sur le côté, tout en continuant à lui tirer dessus. Elle dut se protéger contre un autre bloc de pierre pour recharger ses armes, elle attendit et soudain, le robot traversa le bloc à l'aide de ses poings. Alicia roula sur le côté, se releva et continua de tirer sur Serge. Elle vit une corde, rangea l'un de ses pistolet dans son étui et tira sur la corde. Elle sauta pour éviter un boulet que le robot lui avait envoyer et attrapa la corde ce qui la fit s'envoler. Elle tira sur d'autres cordes ce qui fit tomber une couverture sur Serge. Alicia lâcha la corde et courut pour se mettre fasse au robot, elle allait lui tirer dessus lorsqu'elle eut une autre idée, elle pointa ses armes vers un bloc de pierre et se mit à tirer jusqu'à ce que le bloc tombe sur le robot. Pendant qu'il tombait, Alicia fit un saut périlleux avant et atterrit sur le bloc, elle le sentit s'arrêter, elle sut directement que le robot était en dessous. Elle pointa ses armes sur le robot et s'avança, ne le voyant pas bouger elle remit ses pistolets dans leur étui en les faisant tourner. Ce fut une grave erreur car aussitôt, le robot souleva à moitié le bloc, Alicia tomba et roula sur le côté pour ne pas se faire écraser. Elle vit le robot à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle rechargea ses armes et le robot, quand à lui, sortit deux scies roulante qui était accrocher sur ses jambes. Alicia se mit soudain à courir et a tirer sur le robot qui courait lui aussi et qui semblait éviter ses balles, il faillit lui trancher la gorge mais Alicia glissa sous lui et se retourna en continuant à tirer. Elle recula en voyant le robot monter sur un bloc et faire un saut périlleux arrière et atterrir sur elle. Elle déposa ses armes et attrapa les scies du robot en essayant de lui couper ses jambes. La tache n'était pas facile car le robot pesait très lourd et qu'il appuyait de toutes ses forces pour trancher la gorge d'Alicia. Elle réussi néanmoins à lui couper ses jambes ce qui le fit tomber et ce qui fit que ses armes tombèrent à terre et qu'il resta coincer. Puis, elle fit une roulade arrière en prenant ses armes, elle les rangea dans leur étui et elle entreprit de se venger de Serge. Elle frappait dessus avec ses armes de toutes ses forces et elle réussi à ouvrit l'intérieur du robot. Elle jeta ses armes à terre et se mit à arracher des fils et soudain, le robot ne bougea plus. Cho qui avait vu la scène hurla de joie en applaudissant. Max, lui, souriait, content de voir les progrès que son élève avait appris en quelques années. Nicolas était occuper sur son ordinateur qui était programmer pour configurer et alimenter Serge. Alicia descendit et reprit ses armes qu'elle rangea dans leur étui. Elle saignait d'un peu partout et de la poussière s'échappait de chaque partie de la salle. Elle s'avança vers un bloc qui n'avait rien eut et sur lequel il y avait un statue en or, bien sur ce n'était pas du vrai or. Alicia tendit sa main pour l'attraper lorsque soudain.Serge se leva et courut vers elle avec ses scies. Il allait l'avoir lorsqu'elle se retourna, montra sa main et dit :  
  
STOP !  
  
Le robot s'arrêta aussitôt et ne bougea plus. Alicia s'avança vers lui et elle vit un ordinateur portable accrocher au robot et qui s'alluma instantanément. On pouvait d'ailleurs lire sur celui-ci :Tuer Alicia Spinnet. Elle sortit de sa poche une sorte de diskette qu'elle inséra dans l'ordinateur, c'était en fait des musiques enregistrés de "Tomb Raider" et d'"Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers" ainsi que du "Voyage de Chihiro". Elle tapota sur quelques touches et soudain, une douce musique se dégagea du robot qui ne bougeait plus vu qu'il ne recevait plus l'ordre que l'ordinateur lui avait transmis. Max et Cho applaudirent à l'unisson, Nicolas se leva, s'avança vers la fenêtre et hurla :  
  
Oh !Bon sang !  
  
Il descendit précipitamment et dit en regardant son robot :  
  
Alicia, je t'aie déjà dit cent de ne pas le faire à balles réelles. Et voilà maintenant il est dans un état lamentable ! Il.il faut que je le répare de A à Z !C'est un véritable désastre !  
  
Alicia ne dit rien, elle rechargea ses pistolet et dit en les rangeant :  
  
Il était programmer pour s'interrompre avant de me trancher la gorge non ? Heu ! Dans ce cas précis.Non. Ha !!! Dit Alicia en haussant les sourcils. Max m'avait demander de faire plus performant alors. Hé bien ! C'est pas encore ça, je te le dit. Ha ! Bon ben merci du conseil.  
  
Alicia lui sourit et elle s'en alla en compagnie de Cho ( cette partie ne compte pas car, pour ceux qui ont vu le film :Tomb Raider, ça doit leur rappeler quelque chose. Mais, c'était juste pour le fun que j'aie fait ça !). Alicia alla déposer son équipement et elle rejoignit son amie qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Ensemble, elles retournèrent vers l'allée où se trouvait leur deux scooter. Alicia monta sur sa moto, Cho fit de même avec son scooter et elles démarrèrent mais cette fois, elles ne se dépêchèrent pas car elles n'étaient pas presser de rentrer. Alicia vivait dans un quartier très chic et agréable. Les maisons de couleur blanche resplendissaient au soleil et les jardins étaient couvert d'arbres magnifiques et de fleurs nombreuses, variées et merveilleuses. Certains jardins possédaient de petit étangs avec des ponts et des nénuphars et avec, en prime, soit des saules pleureurs, soit des petit nains de jardin. La maison d'Alicia était la plus grande, elle était si grande que l'on pouvait presque croire que c'était un château, en fait, c'en était même un. En arrivant devant, on voyait une petite haie avec en son milieu, un joli portail blanc. Lorsque l'on entrait, on remarquait un énorme étang avec ses nénuphars, ses canards et ses grenouilles. Un magnifique pont marron était placé en son milieu et deux magnifiques saules pleureurs étaient installer de chaque côté de la haie et semblaient garder la maison. Dans chacun d'eux se trouvait des maisons pour oiseaux, que l'on entendaient souvent d'ailleurs. De l'autre côté de l'étang se trouvait un jardin avec, à droite un garage et à gauche une serre où était entreposer des fruits et des légumes de toutes sortes. Le garage était immense, il y avait à l'intérieur toutes les machines que Nicolas avait construit ou acheter pour Alicia. Bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser certaines choses car elle était encore trop jeune, mais elle pouvait quand même en utiliser un assez grand nombre. Il y avait aussi, comme dans chaque étage de sa maison, un meuble de fer protéger d'un code secret, connu de Alicia seule et qui contenait ses armes et ses recharges. La demeure d'Alicia comprenait quatre étages. Une cave, avec des vieux vins que les parents d'Alicia ramenaient souvent de leurs voyages, le premier étage comprenant :un double salon, une chambre pour la grand-mère d'Alicia, une seconde pour les invité(e)s de la grand-mère d'Alicia. Il y avait aussi une salle de bain très grande avec W.C séparer et une cuisine bien équiper. Un deuxième étage comprenant :une chambre pour Alicia, une pour ses invité(e)s, une immense salle de bain avec W.C séparer et une salle spéciale pour les entraînement varier d'Alicia. Et en haut, un grenier ne pouvant s'ouvrir et contenant des objets étranges ramener par les parents d'Alicia et d'autres objets appartenant à la grand-mère d'Alicia. Alicia et Cho arrivèrent justement dans cette rue, Alicia sorti de sa poche une sorte de boîtier de contrôle et appuya sur un des bouton aussitôt, la grille s'ouvrit. Elles traversèrent le pont et entrèrent dans le garage qui était immense. C'était en fait un double garage, en haut il y avait un garage contenant toutes les armes d'Alicia ainsi que toutes ses machines que Nicolas avaient créer ou acheter. Et en bas il y avait un autre garage contenant des objets Egyptiens, Incas et autres que les parents d'Alicia ramenaient de leurs voyages. Elles remontèrent ensuite par un escalier et elles entrèrent par la grande porte. Alicia entra et demanda à Cho de fermer la porte, ce qu'elle fit. L'intérieur était aussi immense et magnifique que l'extérieur. Il y avait, en entrant, deux petites bibliothèques de chaque côté. En face se trouvait un mur avec une grande horloge et de chaque côté se trouvait un couloir. A côté de ces couloirs se trouvait deux escaliers qui faisaient le tour du mur et se retrouvaient en haut. Il y avait sur ces escaliers des tapis d'une belle couleur rouge. En suivant le couloir de droite on voyait sur la droite une porte menant sur la cave et au fond une petite cuisine soigneusement rangé. En suivant le couloir de gauche on voyait une première porte qui menait à la salle d'entraînement d'Alicia et au fond il y avait une seconde porte menant à la cuisine. Alicia et Cho montèrent les escaliers pour ranger leur affaires la chambre d'Alicia. Elle était grande et il y avait un papier-peint Harry Potter. A la droite se trouvait un lit superposer et deux armoires étaient placer à sa suite. De l'autre côté se trouvait deux commodes et deux bureaux, dont l'un où il y avait toutes ses affaires. Il y avait aussi un renfoncement dans lequel se trouvait des tapis qui permettaient à Alicia de s'entraîner dans sa chambre. Tout marchait par deux dans la chambre car Alicia invitait toujours des amies à dormir, évidemment c'était Cho qu'elle invitait le plus souvent. La grand-mère d'Alicia était toujours d'accord et était même ravie de voir des jeunes filles. Deux chiens étaient installer sur le lit d'Alicia, c'étaient deux magnifique Dobermans, mais c'était les deux parmi les autres. Tout deux avaient des collier noirs mais l'un était noir et rouge et l'autre était tout simplement noir. Ils se précipitèrent sur Alicia et lui léchèrent les joues. Elle leur dit :  
  
Oui, moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir, allez retourner en bas Brutus et César.  
  
Les deux chiens descendirent les marches. En fermant la porte, Alicia fit tomber quelque chose, elle s'approcha et vit une photo d'elle, entourée de ses parents avec sa marraine devant une grande décapotable de couleur rouge, apparemment elle leur appartenait. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, elle essuya ses yeux et murmura :  
  
Vous me manquez, revenez vite.  
  
Elle embrassa la photo et dit à Cho qui s'était installé sur le lit :  
  
Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Je ne sais pas, que veux tu faire ?Répondit Cho. Je n'en sais rien, on n'a qu'à discuter. O.K mais de quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Raconte-moi ta vie. Hein ?!S'exclama Alicia. Alicia, Cho descendez, le repas est prêt. On arrive grand-mère, dit Alicia.  
  
Elles descendirent ensuite pour dîner et s'amusèrent bien en racontant leur journée à la grand-mère d'Alicia qui rigola en entendant l'histoires de Gianni. La cuisine possédaient plusieurs armoires avec des bols, des assiettes, des verres etc. Il y avait aussi une petite table avec toujours des bols. Il y avait aussi une machine à laver, un lave-linge, un évier, un frigo et bien d'autres choses encore. Plusieurs jours passèrent sans incident notable, sauf peut-être la veille du jour des vacances. Alicia avait inviter Cho pour les deux mois, avec l'accord de ses parents bien sur. C'était un samedi matin, à midi. Le cour d'Anglais venait de finir pour Alicia et sa classe, tout les élèves sortirent précipitamment, et se rendirent de l'autre côté du gymnase pour prendre leur scooter. Alicia se dirigea vers ses amis pour leur dire "au revoir". Après tout ils n'allaient plus se voir pendant deux longs mois et l'année leur avaient semblés passer si vite. Elle embrassa les filles sur les joues et serra les mains des garçons qui se racontaient des blagues et rigolaient, elle dit, après avoir serrer une fois de plus Sophie dans ses bras et qui laissait couler quelques larmes :  
  
Je vous revoie donc dans deux mois, de toute façon ne vous inquiétiez pas, je vous écrirais et je vous téléphonerai peut-être à la fin des deux mois. Et sinon, à la rentrée. Oui, répondit Marine, une de ses amie qui était très jolie et très intelligente.  
  
Ils virent ensuite arriver Cho, suivi de toute sa classe, qui semblait agiter ou plutôt exciter. Elle dit en voyant les autres :  
  
Excusez-moi mais les autres ont voulu que l'on se disent tous ensemble au revoir. Bien sur ! Répondit Alicia. Super !  
  
Ce fut une série d'embrassade qui suivi, toutes les filles se serrèrent dans les bras et tout les garçons se serrèrent les mains. Toutes les personne qui passaient les regardaient mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'hurler. A la fin, Clara, une autre amie de Marine qui était aussi jolie demanda à Alicia :  
  
Qu'allez vous faire, Cho et toi, pendant les vacances ? On ne sais pas encore, nous pensons aller en Angleterre durant les deux dernières semaines, et sinon on s'amusera dans la maison, je vous inviterai peut-être tous pour faire la fête vers le milieu des deux mois. Cool ! Génial ! Super ! Bon, ce n'est pas pour jouer les rabats-joies mais nous devons y aller. Dit Alexandros, un garçon petit, maigre. Bruns aux yeux bleus et qui, bizarrement, ressemblait à Harry. Il était très gentil et il s'entendait bien avec Cho. D'accord, répondit Alicia, Cho tu viens ? J'arrive, répondit celle-ci en serrant la main d'Alexandros pour la troisième fois.  
  
Toutes deux montèrent sur leurs scooter et démarrèrent en faisant de grand signes de la main aux autres élèves dont certains, et surtout les filles secouaient des mouchoirs offert par Alicia en souvenir de leur belle année. Elles allèrent doucement car les voitures étaient plus nombreuses qu'à l'ordinaire, la plupart allant en vacances, c'était un véritable embouteillage. Elles arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard dans l'allée, Cho vit Alicia regarder en l'air et s'arrêter, elle s'arrêta à son tour et demanda :  
  
Qu'y a t-il Alicia ? Regarde, dans le ciel. Répondit celle-ci en levant le doigt.  
  
Cho regarda en l'air et vit deux hiboux se promener, l'un bruns et l'autre noir et qui bizarrement, portaient une lettre chacun. Cela les étonnaient énormément car d'habitude on ne voyait aucun de ses étranges animaux en France, et encore moins le jour car tout le monde savait que c'était des oiseaux de nuit. Elles rentrèrent dans la maison d'Alicia, une pluie épaisse c'était mise à tomber et d'énorme flaque de boue s'étaient formé autour de l'étang, la plus grosse étant derrière le pont, elles la virent trop tard et roulèrent dessus en s'éclaboussant. Elles arrivèrent dans le garage et remontèrent vers la maison. Il y avait un Doberman dans chaque salle, Alicia leur disait bonjour à chaque fois. Tous les chiens connaissaient les amies d'Alicia mais ils préféraient Cho et Sophie qui étaient de loin les plus gentilles et les plus agréables mais aussi les plus adorables. Elle montèrent les escaliers et allèrent vers la salle de bain. Elle était immense et comportait plusieurs baignoires. Les murs de carrelage était d'un beau rose et le sol dallé était bleu ciel. Il y avait aussi des dizaines de cabines pour se changer vers la droite et des dizaines de robinet et de lavabos vers la gauche. L'eau ondulait comme de longs serpents argentés et l'eau était toujours chaude, il y avait sur les côtés des dizaines de flacons comportant shampoings, après-shampoings, laits hydratants et bien d'autres. Elles prirent une bonne douche chaude dans les jacuzzis qui faisaient de grosse bulle de savon, les bulles s'en allaient par un conduit d'évacuation et qui ressortaient en eau chaude, elles discutaient en s'éclaboussant et en rigolant :  
  
Si un jour tu allait à Poudlard, quelle serait la première chose que tu ferais en entrant dans l'enceinte ?Demanda Alicia en se mettant du lait hydratant à la pêche sur ses bras. Heu.Je crois que, soit je sauterais dans les bras de Drago, soit j'attendrais la fin de la cérémonie de répartition pour aller voir Dumbledore et lui toucher la barbe. Et toi ? Répondit Cho en se frottant ses cheveux plein de shampoing au miel. Oh !C'est très simple, j'irai voir tous les Gryffondor pour faire plus ample connaissance. Et tu en profiterai pour dire bonjour à Harry Potter.  
  
Alicia rougit. Elle sortirent ensuite des jacuzzis, Cho avait un peignoir blanc et Alicia avait deux serviettes roses, l'une sur la tête pour tenir ses cheveux dont deux-trois dépassaient et une autour du corps pour empêcher d'avoir froid. Elles allèrent ensuite dans la chambre d'Alicia pour se changer. Cho mit un tee-shirt bleu marine avec un short blanc et Alicia mit sa tenue habituelle, un tee-shirt bleu ciel avec un pantalon marrons. Elles allèrent ensuite à la bibliothèque pour lire un peu et elles revinrent ensuite dans la chambre pour faire leur devoir avec avance. Elles entendirent soudain un bruissement d'ailes et des coups, frappés à la fenêtre, bizarrement ça ressemblait à des coups de griffes. Elles se trouvaient pourtant au premier étage !Personne ne pourrait monter ici !Du moins sans voler. Alicia se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit, aussitôt, deux hiboux entrèrent dans la chambre. Plus précisément, c'était les deux hiboux qu'Alicia et Cho avaient vu il n'y a quelques semaines. Le noir se dirigea vers Alicia et le bruns vers Cho. Elles remarquèrent qu'ils avaient des lettres accrochées aux pattes. Alicia eut soudain une vision, mais très rapide :Elle voyait un immense château devant elle, il faisait sombre et le château était illuminer, et un homme grand, possédant une longue barbe argenté, on aurait dit le professeur Dumbledore. Mais soudain, tout redevint normal, elle secoua sa tête avec frénésie. Elles retirèrent les lettres et virent les hiboux s'installés sur chacun des lits. Alicia ouvrit en première sa lettre, son nom et son adresse étaient marqués sur l'enveloppe, à l'encre verte. Alicia dit soudain à Cho d'un air étrange :  
  
Cho, cette scène ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?Je veux dire, les hiboux et les lettres, l'encre verte et même l'adresse. Oui, tu as raison mais d'où pourrait provenir ces. Poudlard !!!S'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles en même temps.  
  
Alicia ouvrit la lettre et lut :  
  
Miss A. Spinnet.  
Au premier étage.  
Du 1 rue Faidherbe.  
Paris.  
En France.  
  
COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
  
Directeur: Albus Dumbledore Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
  
Chère Miss A.Spinnet Nous vous informons que vous bénéficiez dors et déjà d'une inscription au  
collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Malheureusement, certains problèmes on fait que vous ne pouviez pas aller  
au collège tout de suite. Vous irez donc cette année au collège Beauxbâtons qui se trouve en France  
pour rattraper vos bases et pour rattraper vos collègue sorciers. Nous  
comptons donc sur vous. N'oubliez pas non plus qu'il faudra retirer votre nom de votre collège de  
moldus. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au  
bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
  
La rentrée étant prévue le premier septembre, nous attendons votre hiboux  
le 31 Juillet au plus tard.  
  
Cette année, aussi, vous aurez le droit de choisir un balais si vous voulez  
être dans l'équipe de Quidditch.  
Veuillez croire Miss A.Spinnet, en l'expression de nos sentiments  
distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Directrice-adjointe  
  
Cho resta bouche bée durant la lecture de la lettre qui fut assez rapide à cause de l'excitation de son amie. Alicia murmura :  
  
Je suis inscrite.au collège Poudlard. Chouette ! Hurla t-elle à la suite en faisant peur aux hiboux qui s'envolèrent par la fenêtre dans un bruissement d'ailes. Ouvre ta lettre Cho pour voir si il y a écrit la même chose.  
  
Cho ouvrit sa lettre, son nom y était inscrit, ainsi que l'adresse d'Alicia. Apparemment, le professeur Dumbledore ou le professeur McGonagall savait où elle se trouvait. La même chose était inscrite sur sa lettre. Alicia se mit à sauter sur place, Cho l'accompagna dans sa danse en mêlant leurs cheveux et elles hurlèrent :  
  
On va aller à Poudlard !!!! on va aller à Poudlard !!!!  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
Hagrid le géant et courses sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Alicia allait descendre voir sa grand-mère lorsque le téléphone retentit. Elle décrocha et dit d'un ton joyeux :  
  
Oui, allô ! Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Alicia s'il vous plait ? Sophie, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui nous arrive à Cho et à moi. Attend, j'aie aussi une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, je suis envoyer à Poudlard ! C'est vrai ? Oui, je peut te montrer la lettre si tu veut, je vais d'abord aller au collège Beauxbâtons. Je suis si contente ! Cho et moi nous allons aussi à Poudlard mais d'abord à Beauxbâtons, on n'aura qu'à se donner rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire nos courses. Hein ?Qu'en dis-tu ? Avec plaisir. Bon alors, le 31 juillet ça te va ? O.K !Allez, bye ! Bye !  
  
Alicia annonça la nouvelle à Cho qui était contente elle aussi car elle appréciait beaucoup Sophie et comme elle savait qu'elle aussi rêvait d'aller à Poudlard. Alicia descendit précipitamment les escaliers pour prévenir sa grand-mère, elle ne semblait être nulle-part, elle regarda dans le salon et elle la vit. Elle regardait un vieil album photo des parents d'Alicia et elle écoutait de la musique grâce à ses écouteurs. Alicia allait s'approcher de sa grand-mère lorsque soudain.  
  
Boum !boum !boum !  
  
Quelqu'un frappait à la porte avec la force d'un b?uf. Alicia retourna dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'elle vit l'a surprit. Un véritable géant se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait des cheveux emmêlés et une barbe broussailleuse qui cachait entièrement son visage. La seule chose que l'on voyait, c'était ses deux petit yeux noir en formes de scarabées, il portait aussi à la main un parapluie rose. Alicia se mit à reculer et elle glissa sur la balle d'un des chiens qui couina lorsqu'elle l'écrasa. Il sourit en regardant Alicia, il entra et l'aida à se lever. Il ferma ensuite la porte et dit d'un voix assez forte :  
  
Bonjour Alicia. Heu.Bonjour. Hé !Mais vous êtes Hagrid, le gardien des clés et des lieux sacrés de Poudlard. Je dois rêver, c'est un rêve, je vais me réveiller, c'est ça, vous n'exister pas !!!Je rêve !!! Tu es sûre ? Oh !  
  
Un des Doberman arriva sur Hagrid en aboyant avec force, il portait un collier rose avec des pointes. Il allait sauté sur Hagrid lorsque Alicia le retint par son collier et dit pendant qu'il montrait ses énormes crocs :  
  
Calme-toi Rufus, c'est.c'est quelqu'un que je connais.  
  
Le chien la regarda, renifla Hagrid et s'en alla en se retournant plusieurs fois. Hagrid la regarda et vit ensuite Cho descendre pour voir ce qu'Alicia faisait, elle eut la même réaction qu'elle. Hagrid dit :  
  
Je suppose que tu est Cho Chang, la meilleur amie d'Alicia. C'est ça ? Heu.Oui et. Mais que ce passe t-il ici ?Alicia qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut.  
  
La grand-mère d'Alicia venait d'entrer dans l'entrée et elle regarda Hagrid. Hagrid la regarda aussi et il dit :  
  
Oh mon dieu !Mais c'est bien toi ?Clémence Spinnet ! Hagrid, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. Viens donc prendre le thé. Merci, avec grand plaisir. Quand je pense la dernière fois que je t'ai vu c'est lorsque Alicia fêtait ses 3 ans. Hé attendez !  
  
C'était Alicia qui venait de dire ça, elle semblait déboussoler, elle ajouta :  
  
Grand-mère, tu le connais ?Tu était aussi à Poudlard ?C'est quoi toute ces histoires ? Je pige rien ! Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi je ne comprend pas. Ajouta Cho. Excusez-moi les filles, répondit sa grand-mère, mais je suis tellement contente de revoir Hagrid que je vous aie.oubliée. Mais allons donc au salon pour discuter et je vous expliquerais.  
  
Ils allèrent dans le plus grand salon, la grand-mère d'Alicia apporta du thé et des biscuits. Elle demanda alors à Alicia :  
  
Ma chérie va donc mettre un peu de musique. D'accord grand-mère !  
  
Alicia s'avança vers un des murs et appuya sur des touches, aussitôt, un mini-ordinateur apparut. Alicia appuya à nouveau sur des touches et une douce musique s'échappa de deux haut-parleur situer sur les côtés de la porte menant à l'entrée. Elle retourna ensuite entre Hagrid et Cho puis elle dit :  
  
Bon maintenant grand-mère, raconte-moi en détail ton histoire. D'accord mais passe-moi ta lettre d'abord.  
  
Alicia remonta les escaliers et redescendit avec sa lettre et un autre Doberman. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, donna la lettre à sa grand-mère et fit monter le chien sur ses genoux. Sa grand-mère commença son récit :  
  
Il y a longtemps, j'aie reçut une lettre comme celle-ci, mes parents aussi étaient des sorciers et ils étaient heureux que j'aie reçut cette lettre. Je fit donc mes sept années à Poudlard. Puis, ta mère arriva, elle reçut elle aussi, après quelques années, une lettre de Poudlard. Elle était heureuse et moi aussi, puis elle a rencontrer ton père à Poudlard, ils se marièrent et ils t'ont eut après deux années de bonheur. Mais pendant leurs années à Poudlard, ils rencontrèrent deux jeunes gens charmants, les Potter.  
  
Alicia la regarda avec des yeux ronds, elle n'avait jamais sut que ses parents connaissaient les parents d'Harry. Sa grand-mère continua :  
  
Ta mère et Lily devinrent de grandes amies, ainsi que ton père et James. Tout deux étaient invités au mariage de tes parents, et pareil pour leur mariage. Mais un jour, Tu Sais Qui est venu et les a.Enfin.Tués. Ce jour là, tes parents étaient chez ta marraine, Lily avait eut le temps de leur téléphoner pour leur dirent que Tu Sais Qui allait arriver et qu'il devait se méfier car il cherchait Harry et.toi. Je pense que tu devine ce qui c'est passer chez les Potter. Mais, cinq minutes plus tard, Tu Sais Qui est arriver chez ta marraine. Ta marraine t'enferma dans une trappe qu'elle protégea grâce au sort de torture Tu Sais Qui arriva essaya de jeter un sort à tes parents, il semblait faible, il se dirigea vers la trappe et lança le sort de torture, les deux sort étant les mêmes, il fusionnèrent et retournèrent vers Tu Sais Qui ce qui le fit exploser avec la maison. Heureusement, tu n'eut rien, Hagrid arriva ensuite chez ta marraine pour te prendre et il t'amena chez moi, il partit ensuite chez les Potter et.Enfin, tu connais la suite. Je pensait que mes parents étaient en mission en egypte !S'écria t-elle. C'est même toi qui me l'a dit ! Ecoute, ma chérie. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aie mentit, c'est nul.  
  
En larmes, elle s'en alla dans sa chambre et on l'entendit claquer la porte. Sa grand-mère dit :  
  
La pauvre petite, je vais aller lui parler, apprendre ça tout d'un coup. Non, laisse Clémence, l'interrompit Hagrid, c'est moi qui vais aller lui parler.  
  
Il monta les marches et tourna vers la gauche. Il frappa mais n'entendit rien, juste les pleurs d'Alicia et quelques aboiements, ou plutôt gémissements. Il entra et vit Alicia, assise sur son lit, entourer de trois chiens qui pleuraient avec elle. Ses longs cheveux étaient détachés et se mêlaient dans ses mains. Hagrid s'installa à côté d'elle et lui dit :  
  
Alicia, je suis désoler de ce que tu as entendu, mais tu devais savoir la vérité. Pour.quoi ne m'a t-elle.jamais parler de la mort de mes.parents ?Demanda t- elle entre ses sanglots. Ta grand-mère voulait d'abord préserver ton âme d'enfant et elle voulait aussi attendre que tu aie reçus ta lettre te disant que tu était acceptés à Poudlard. Mais.pourquoi ? Ecoute, tu es aussi spéciale que Harry, vous avez tout les deux survécus à Tu Sais Qui. Je ne pourrait pas vraiment t'en dire plus mais je sais que tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Tu veut revenir en bas maintenant ? Oui, merci Hagrid !  
  
Hagrid la serra dans ses bras, elle ne pleurait plus maintenant. Son visage reprit un air joyeux, elle demanda :  
  
Hagrid, est-ce vrai que je ressemble à mes parents ? Oh oui !Et même plutôt à ta marraine. Tu as les yeux de ta mère, les cheveux de ta marraine et les joues de ton père.  
  
Ils descendirent ensuite dans le salon pour manger, Alicia fit la cuisine et elle se surpassa. Il y avait :De la salade avec des crevettes, du bon poulet avec du faisans, des pommes de terre et des épinards et en dessert, des glaces et des gâteaux de tout parfums. Ils se régalèrent tous et rigolèrent bien. La grand-mère d'Alicia était contente de savoir que Sophie, qui était une enfant très polie pour elle, allait aller au collège Poudlard. Malheureusement, Hagrid dut partir mais Alicia et Cho ne voulaient pas :  
  
Encore cinq minutes grand-mère, s'il te plaît ? Non, Hagrid doit partir mais il reviendra ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
Les filles virent partirent Hagrid avec tristesse. Elles allèrent néanmoins se coucher en discutant. Elles passèrent de super ou plutôt de merveilleuses vacances, elles ne manquaient pas de rigoler. Hagrid venait quand même des fois et c'est comme cela qu'il fit la connaissance de Sophie. Vers la fin du mois d'Août, les filles commencèrent à préparer leur valises de vêtements. Chacune allait en prendre deux, une pour les vêtements et une pour les accessoires. Elles allèrent dans différents magasins pour se racheter des vêtements. Elles partirent, un matin, dans Paris pour faire les magasins. Dans une des plus grande rue de Paris qui n'étaient composer que de boutiques et de magasins, les filles virent énormément de mondes devant et dans les magasins. Elles entrèrent dans la première boutique qui était composer de vêtement d'été. Elles passèrent devant un rayon de tee-shirt :Alicia, qui n'était pas difficile, se servit de magnifiques tee-shirts et débardeurs mais Cho, était un peu plus difficiles, prenait des tee-shirts et les reposaient aussitôt après les avoir bien regarder. Alicia, son caddie remplit de quelques affaires, soupira et lui dit :  
  
Cho, tu vas te décider à prendre des affaires, regarde ce pull il irait bien avec tes cheveux noirs ! Je sais pas, dit-elle en hochant la tête, c'est vrai qu'il est bien mais.Oh !  
  
Elle avait enfin repérer un tee-shirt qui lui plaisait, elle se mit donc à regarder. Alicia lui dit en souriant :  
  
Ha !Tu voit que tu as enfin.  
  
Cho reposa le tee-shirt et dit :  
  
Non, ça ne vas pas ! OOOOOhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!Soupira de nouveau Alicia.  
  
Cho finit tout de même par trouver son bonheur et elles allèrent dans un autre magasin accompagnées de leurs chariots, chacune des boutiques étaient relier par des sortes de passerelle de verre qui les liaient les unes aux autres. L'autre boutique affichait des vêtements pour le printemps, l'automne et l'hiver. Elles rentrèrent ensuite chez Alicia et attendirent la rentrée en essayant leurs affaires. Un mois à peu près avant la rentrée, ce fut l'anniversaire de Cho et, le 30 juillet, ce fut l'anniversaire d'Alicia.  
  
***********************  
  
Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, un jeune garçon, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux verts brillants comme des émeraude venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Son front laissait apparaître de la sueur et sa cicatrice le brûlait plus que jamais. Il se releva sur son lit et essaya de se rappeler de son rêve : Il était accrocher contre un rocher et Voldemort lui riait sous le nez, ses partisans réunis autour de lui. Cédric était mort à ses pieds et c'était de sa faute. Mais, il tourna soudain les yeux et il vit une jeune fille, qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarquer jusqu'à maintenant. Elle avait de longs cheveux fins et bruns, elle avait des yeux marrons mais le plus étrange, c'était la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur son épaule. Elle avait.elle avait la forme.d'une flamme. Mais il n'avait put regarder plus longtemps car Voldemort lança son attaque et il s'était réveiller. Il essaya de repenser à cette jeune fille, elle semblait étrange mais ses pensées furent rompues par un bruit de coup sur le carreau. C'était Edwige accompagner de quatre autres hiboux. Celui de Ron :Coq, celui qu'Hermione venait tout juste d'acheter :Viktor (Quel coïncidence), un autre de Poudlard et le dernier, tout noir qui provenait de Sirius, son parrain. Il prit d'abord celui de Poudlard, il l'ouvrit et lut :  
  
Cher Mr. Potter,  
Veuillez prendre note que la rentrée se déroulera comme prévue le 1er  
Septembre, sur la voie 9¾. Je doit aussi vous annoncer quelque chose d'important, une autre personne à  
survécu à Vous Savez Qui. Le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'il s'agit d'une jeune fille mais qu'elle  
n'aurait pas la même cicatrice que vous. Je pense que vous savez aussi que, comme notre cher Olivier Dubois n'est  
plus là, il nous faut un autre capitaine.  
Je veut que ce soit vous qui dirigiez l'équipe des Gryffondors, mais il vous faudra abandonné le poste d'attrapeur pour celui de gardien. Et comme vous devez le savoir, miss Spinnet et Miss Johnson sont partis aussi. Il  
vous faudra donc faire passer des tests pour ceux qui veulent devenir attrapeur, ainsi que pour ceux qui veulent devenir poursuiveurs, nous vous  
offrons donc, à vous et à toute l'équipe, ce balais, les autres vont en  
avoir en temps voulut.  
Nous attendons donc votre réponse le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Avec mes salutations distingués,  
Professeur Minerva McGonagall,  
Directrice-adjointe.  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, lui capitaine des Gryffondors, le rêve de sa vie. Il ouvrit le colis que deux autres hiboux venaient d'apporter et qui renfermait un "Eclair de Feu 2". Il prit une plume, un morceau de parchemin et écrivit à toute hâte mais en faisant de son mieux pour bien écrire :  
  
Cher professeur McGonagall  
Tout d'abord, merci pour ce balais,  
Je serais ravi d'accomplir la tache de capitaine.  
J'espère aussi vous faire honneur, ainsi qu'aux Gryffondors.  
Je vous en remercie,  
Harry Potter.  
  
Il attacha le mot à la patte du volatile et il le laissa s'en aller. Il prit ensuite le mot attacher à la patte de l'oiseau noir qu'il ouvrit et lut :  
  
Cher filleul,  
J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tes moldus ne te font pas de  
misère.  
Je viens d'apprendre une drôle de nouvelle, je l'ai entendu grâce à de vieux sorciers qui discutaient près du Chaudron Baveur (je m'y était cacher grâce à une potion polynectar que Hermione m'a passer, et ça à marcher). Tu n'es pas seul !Il y a une autre personne qui a survécu à Tu Sais Qui.  
Une jeune fille a survécue aussi.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais ils semblaient quand même sérieux. Je te laisse et te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire avec ce petit cadeau,  
Ton parrain.  
Sirius.  
  
Décidément, tout le monde en avait entendu parler mais il est vrai que les sorciers sont plus vite au courant dans le monde des sorciers que ceux qui étaient dans le monde des moldus. Il regarda son cadeau qui se trouvait être un livre sur lui très bien remplit. Il prit Coq avec beaucoup de mal et lut la lettre de Ron :  
  
Salut Harry,  
Tout d'abord je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.  
J'espère que les Dursleys te traitent convenablement.  
Comme d'habitude tu viens chez moi demain jusqu'à la rentrée.  
J'espère que tu ne fait plus ses horrible cauchemars.  
Je suis sûre qu'Hermione est aller chez son « Vicky » !  
Au fait, tu sais pour elle : Elle est préfète !!! Beurk !  
Bientôt elle va finir comme Percy, tu va voir, ce  
sera horrible.  
J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira.  
Je te laisse et te dit à demain,  
Ton copain.  
Ron.  
  
Heureusement que les Dursleys lui avaient déjà répondit oui. Il prit le cadeau qui s'avérait être une jolie montre d'occasion, il avait dût l'acheter grâce au 100 gallions qu'il lui avait offert. Il prit le hiboux d'Hermione qui s'en alla aussitôt débarrassé de son colis. Il lut :  
  
Cher Harry,  
Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.  
J'aie une super nouvelle à t'annoncer, j'aie été nommer PREFETE.  
Je suis très contente mais Ron m'a envoyer une beuglante  
Avec écrit : Ha ! Ha ! Ha !  
Je t'envoie quelques biscuits et une fois de plus :  
Sois prudent.  
Avec mes amitiés,  
Hermione.  
  
Harry goûta l'un des biscuit qui était délicieux. Il prit enfin la lettre d'Hedwige qui rentra dans sa cage, une fois débarrassée de son paquet. Il prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et a lut :  
  
Cher Harry, Je te souhait un joyeux anniversaire et j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Sirius m'a parler au sujet de la jeune fille, je ne devrais pas te le dire  
mais comme elle est un peu comme toi.Bon, heu !Elle s'appelle Alicia  
Spinnet.  
As-tu appris pour Hermione, je suis content pour elle.  
Je te laisse et te voit à la rentrée.  
Hagrid.  
  
Harry posa la lettre à côté de lui. Alicia Spinnet !C'était un joli prénom, il se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait. Il reporta enfin son attention au paquet d'Hagrid. Il y avait un énorme gâteau au chocolat pour son anniversaire. Il rangea ses lettres sous la lame de parquet situé sous son lit et rangea ses cadeaux dans sa valise qui était déjà prête et il se rendormi enfin, en rêvant au lendemain.  
  
*************************  
  
Un mois plus tard et la veille de la rentrée, Hagrid revint pour emmener Cho et Alicia sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il prirent le train pour se rendre à Londres, Hagrid râla lorsqu'il resta coincer dans les doubles portes et les filles rigolaient chaque fois qu'un passager ou un voyageur regardait Hagrid de travers. Ils arrivèrent enfin à Londres et se promenèrent dans les grandes rues, encombrées de passants, sous la pluie. Soudain, Hagrid s'arrêta devant un pub dont l'enseigne indiquaient : "Chaudron Baveur". Elles y entrèrent donc à la suite de Hagrid et virent que le pub n'était pas très terrible pour un endroit sensé être célèbre. L'endroit était sombre, misérable et une sorte de brume semblait envahire la pièce. Il y avait quelques tables où étaient installée de vieux sorciers qui les dévisagèrent à leur entrée. Il y avait aussi un comptoir où était installer quelques sorcières, dont une qui lisait son journal en fumant une énorme pipe. Quelques faibles lampes à huile éclairaient la sombre pièce. Hagrid toussa pour faire remarquer sa présence, la barman se tourna vers lui et lui dit en essuyant un verre avec un chiffon :  
  
Ha !Hagrid, comme d'habitude je suppose ? Je ne peut pas Tom, je doit emmener ces deux jeunes filles sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dit-il en forçant Alicia et Cho à s'avancer vers le comptoir car elles étaient rester cacher derrière lui. Mais qui sont donc ces deux magnifiques jeunes filles ?Demanda t-il en accentuant le mot "magnifique". Voici Alicia Spinnet et son amie Cho Chang. A.Alicia.Spinnet ?Demanda t-il en balbutiant. Heu.Oui, oui c'est moi. Dit-elle un peu surprise. C'est une joie.Que dis-je, un honneur de vous accueillir, ou plutôt d'accueillir une autre "élue" sous mon toit. Hein ?! Fait comme si tu le savait, lui glissa Hagrid à l'oreille, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Heu.Bon d'accord !  
  
Le barman se leva et vint pour serrer la main d'Alicia et de Cho. Les autres clients se levèrent à leur tour pour les saluer. Après quelques serrement de main, les filles purent sortirent, précédées d'Hagrid. Alicia n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions : Qu'avait voulut dire le barman en parlant d'"autre élue" ?Et, pourquoi tout le monde semblait tellement la connaître ?Toutes ces questions se mélangeaient et traversaient son esprit les unes après les autres en lui embrouillant l'esprit en lui donnant la migraine. Ils sortirent par la porte de derrière et se retrouvèrent dans une cour remplie de mauvaises herbes et de quelques poubelles. Hagrid s'avança vers les poubelles et commença à compter les briques avec la pointe de son parapluie, après être arriver quelques briques plus loin, il toucha la brique désigner par son parapluie et appuya dessus. Aussitôt, les briques bougèrent et se rassemblèrent pour former un grand arc de cercle suffisamment grand pour laisser passer Hagrid. Ils entrèrent et virent que l'arc laissait place à un immense chemin remplit de boutiques et de magasins qui correspondait parfaitement à la description des livres de J.K Rowling. Au loin, de petites ombres et d'autres, plus grandes, se dessinaient dans le fond de la rue. Mais tout au fond, une immense masse sombre dominait les autres. Hagrid leur dit :  
  
Nous allons d'abord aller chercher votre argent.  
  
Alicia et Cho se regardèrent, stupéfaites. Elles ne savaient pas qu'elles avaient un compte à Gringotts. Cho en possédait un moldu mais pas Alicia !!! Elles se parlèrent à voix basse en suivant Hagrid qui ne les entendait pas. Hagrid et les filles se mirent à avancer, Hagrid laissa un peu au filles le temps de regarder les quelques boutiques présente devant eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les ombres se dessinaient et se formaient en boutiques et, tout au fond, la grande forme se dessinait et laissa place à un grand bâtiment couleur de neige :C'était Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Ils virent deux gobelins à l'entrée. Un gobelin est une créature qui a le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins. Ils s'inclinèrent en les voyant avancer et ouvrirent les grandes portes d'argent. Après se trouvait une seconde porte sur laquelle était inscrite ces mots : "Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir. Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner, De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. Si tu veux t'emparer, en se lieu souterrain, D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse." Ils entrèrent et virent de longs comptoirs alignés, et derrière chacun d'eux, des gobelins changeaient de l'or moldus en or sorciers, compter les rubis ou servaient les clients. Il y avait énormément de portes et il était inutile de les compter car il y en avait vraiment beaucoup. Par chacune de ces portes sortaient ou rentraient des clients précédés de gobelins. Hagrid et les filles s'avancèrent vers un gobelin à l'air mauvais. Hagrid toussa pour signaler se présence, le gobelin releva la tête, les regarda et dit :  
  
Que voulez-vous ? Heu.Voilà, nous venons prendre de l'or dans le coffre de miss Spinnet et de miss Chang.  
  
Le gobelin avança sa tête vers les deux jeunes filles et il ajouta :  
  
Est-ce que ces deux jeunes filles ont leurs clefs ? Ha !Heu.Oui, attendez !  
  
Hagrid se mit à chercher, en répandant une ou deux pièces sur le livre du gobelin. Il finit par sortir deux clefs de sa poche, l'une d'or pure et l'autre pareil sauf qu'elle portait de drôles d'inscription.  
  
Ces inscription sont typiques des Spinnets.  
  
Alicia sourit en pensant à ses pauvres parents qui ne seraient plus avec elle. Le gobelin vérifia les clefs comme pour vérifier qu'elles étaient authentiques, il dut avouer qu'elles étaient vrais et il hurla :  
  
Grinspec !!!  
  
Un second gobelin arriva, celui-ci semblait plus sympathique, le premier lui remit les clefs puis Grinspec dit :  
  
Suivez-moi.  
  
Il les emmena vers l'une des portes et ils suivirent de longs couloirs avant d'arriver dans une immense pièce où se trouvait de nombreux rails entortillés. Grinspec siffla et aussitôt, un wagonnet arriva et s'arrêta devant eux. Après être monter dedans, non sans peine pour Hagrid, le wagonnet démarra. Il suivit de longs couloirs et tournait sans cesse à droite ou à gauche, Alicia vit au fond d'un des couloirs un énorme dragon qui crachait de longue gerbe de flammes :Allaient-ils se diriger vers lui ?Heureusement, le wagonnet tourna et Alicia poussa un soupir de soulagement, le wagonnet s'arrêta enfin devant deux grandes portes, toutes deux en bronze et qui étaient placer l'une à côté de l'autre. Le gobelin annonça :  
  
Coffre 686 et 685 !  
  
Hagrid descendit ensuite, le visage livide, il dit :  
  
J'ai mal au c?ur, j'ai le mal de mer, ou plutôt, le mal des wagonnets. Oh !Qu'est-ce que je déteste les wagonnets de Gringotts.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent mais s'arrêtèrent aussitôt en voyant l'envergure des deux portes. L'une n'avait pas grand chose de particulier, le nom de famille de Cho était gravé sur un plaquette d'or et l'autre avait des inscription gravé un peu partout et le nom de famille d'Alicia était aussi gravé en lettre d'or. Hagrid dit :  
  
Les filles je suppose que vous savez ce qu'il faut faire ?Demanda Hagrid en leur tendant les clefs et deux petits sacs. Je préfère vous attendrent ici !  
  
Les filles suivirent le gobelin, les filles remarquèrent aussitôt en s'approchant que la porte des Spinnets était un peu plus grande que l'autre. Alicia remarqua qu'à côté de sa porte, une autre porte géante s'imposait, mais c'était surtout le nom de famille qui l'intriguait. C'était marqué :"Potter". Le gobelin s'avança vers Alicia et lui dit :  
  
Clef s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Alicia lui passa la clef. Grinspec dit :  
  
Lampe s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Alicia lui passa la lampe qui était accrocher au wagonnet, Grinspec glissa la clef dans la serrure et demanda aux filles :  
  
Reculez s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Elles firent ce qu'il dit. Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit mais les filles durent mettre leurs mains devant leurs yeux à la vue du spectacle éblouie. Il y avait énormément de pièces d'or à l'intérieur de la salle qui était plus immense qu'elle ne semblait. Pourtant, les pièces étaient soigneusement ranger, les gallions sur la droite, les mornilles sur la gauche et les noises au fond. Pendant que le gobelin emmenait Cho vers son coffre, Alicia remplie son sac. Elle sortit après en même temps que Cho et elles rejoignirent Hagrid qui se sentait un peu mieux. Ils durent reprendre le wagonnet pour sortir de Gringotts, Hagrid, pendant le voyage, ne disait rien et avait les yeux fermés. Ils sortirent ensuite de la banque pour acheter leurs affaires mais Hagrid préféra rester au Chaudron Baveur pour boire un coup. Elles se dirigèrent d'abord vers une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait :Fleurie et Bott. Elles prirent les livres nécessaires pour leur scolarité, mais elles en prirent aussi un peu plus pour leurs cultures générales. Puis elles allèrent chez madame Guipure pour acheter leurs robe de sorcier. En entrant, madame Guipure les accueillit et leur demanda :  
  
Bonjour mesdemoiselles, vous venez pour Poudlard ? Non, c'est pour BeauxBâtons ! Répondit Alicia. Parfait, suivez-moi !  
  
Elles la suivirent dans l'arrière boutique et s'installèrent sur deux tabourets, leurs habillages fut rapide de telle sorte qu'elles purent s'en aller en vitesse. Elles allèrent ensuite dans la boutique d'animaux dont l'enseigne indiquait : "Ménagerie magique". Elle y virent Sophie et elles entrèrent donc toutes trois à l'intérieur. L'endroit était très agréable mais il y régnait une odeur et un bruit insupportable. De chaque côté de la pièce se situait de nombreux animaux. Alicia eut soudain une drôle de vision :Elle vit Harry devant elle qui lui souriait et qui avait sa chouette sur son bras. Soudain, une chouette blanche aux yeux rouges comme le feu se précipitait sur elle et se posait sur son bras ainsi qu'un magnifique aigle marron et noir qui possédaient des yeux noirs comme l'ébène. Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux et elle vit qu'elle était de retour dans la ménagerie. La vendeuse arriva enfin, elle portait une robe de sorcier violette et un chapeau rouge, elle avait l'air sympathique. Elle leur dit :  
  
Bonjour, quel sorte d'animal vous faut-il ?J'aie de tout :Chat, Rat, Hiboux, Ph?nix, aigle ou même Crapaud. Choisissez en première les filles !Dit Alicia. Je vais faire un petit tour.  
  
Elle se promena donc dans les rayons pendant que Cho et Sophie choisissaient un animal. Il y avait en effet différents animaux, la vendeuse vint la rejoindre en lui demandant si elle avait besoin d'aide mais elle répondit que non. Elles retournèrent ensuite vers le comptoir mais soudain, Alicia s'arrêta elle dit :  
  
Attendez !  
  
La vendeuse revint sur ses pas et dit :  
  
Qu'y a t-il ? Je crois que je vais prendre cette chouette ainsi que cet aigle. Dit-elle en montrant la chouette et l'aigle de sa vision. Bien sur, comment voulez-vous les appeler ? Heu.Je crois que Chloé et Buck leur iront très bien. Parfait !  
  
Elle prit la chouette, l'aigle et leur cage et les ramena sur le comptoir, Cho et Sophie les attendaient. La vendeuse demanda :  
  
Alors, qu'avez-vous choisit comme animal ? Je crois que je vais prendre l'hiboux gris avec ses yeux rouges là bas. Et moi la petite tigresse blanche avec ses yeux bleus. Heu.Sophie, je ne sais pas si le professeur Dumbledore l'acceptera. Dit Alicia. Ne t'inquiète pas, le professeur Dumbledore m'a permis de prendre un autre animal. Pourquoi ?ça, je ne le sais pas !Répondit Sophie. Bon, comment allez-vous les appeler ? Je vais l'appeler Edworl ! Répondit Cho. Et moi Cléopâtre ! Répondit à son tour Sophie en caressant son gros chat qui ronronna. Parfait !  
  
Elle alla prendre le premier hiboux et le petit tigre. Elle leur dit :  
  
Cela fera 4 gallions pour les hiboux, 6 gallions pour l'aigle et 5 gallions pour le petit tigre, j'ajoute que ce petit tigre ne grandira pas du points de vue de la taille et que c'est une toute nouvelle création, c'est aussi un animal très doux !  
  
Elles lui donnèrent l'argent et s'en allèrent. Elles prirent ensuite de l'encre, des parchemins, des plumes et autres ingrédients pour les cours tel que des ailes de chauves-souris, de la bave de crapauds etc. Elles allèrent ensuite dans un magasin de Quidditch, se commandèrent des robes, mais vus qu'elles ne savaient pas leurs maisons, elles allaient devoir leur envoyé un hiboux pour leur dirent la maison et donc la couleur. Elles prirent toute les trois des "Eclair de Feu 2", un balais très à la mode et très rapide, ce fut le seul objet magique chers qu'elles prirent mais c'était vraiment une envie très forte. Elles allèrent ensuite dans un magasin de sucrerie pour prendre des bonbons pour le Beauxbâtons-Express. Cette fois, même Alicia ne savait pas quoi prendre. Elle dit :  
  
Si on prenait des Chocogrenouilles ? Je sais pas, tu me connais quand il s'agit de chocolat ? Et moi c'est différent, toi tu t'y connais tu es une vraie gourmande. Oui, je sais mais, j'aie peur d'en prendre trop car je vais craquer. Bon écoutez, je vais prendre pour trois car vous semblez ne pas vous décider et que je ne peut pas tenir très longtemps. D'accord ? O.K ! Alors, que prend-tu ? Heu.Je ne sais pas ! Ha ! Et tu dis que je ne sais jamais quoi choisir. Mais là c'est différent, c'est le monde des sorciers pas des moldus. Bon, alors on va prendre ça, ceci.  
  
Elle prit donc des Chocogrenouilles, des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Patacitrouilles. Mais aussi des bonbons explosifs, des bulles baveuses, des caramels dorés, des chocoballes aux fraises, des cubes de glace à la noix de coco et des fils dentaires qui déposent du sucre à la menthe entre les dents. Et encore des Fizwizbizs, des gommes de limaces, des nids de cafards, des nougats moelleux et des plumes en sucre. Elle payèrent les quelques gallions que lui demanda la serveuse et sortirent. Elles allèrent enfin chez Ollivander pour acheter leurs baguettes. Elles entrèrent dans la boutique dans laquelle il régnait une atmosphère étrange. Alicia eut encore une vision :Il y avait une baguette, une plume de phénix et des inscriptions ainsi qu'une forme floue, c'était.une flamme. Alicia rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans la boutique. Alicia s'assit pour laisser Cho et Sophie choisirent en première leur baguette, elles se mirent à discuter et sursautèrent en entendant Mr Ollivander arriver et leur dire :  
  
Bonjour miss Spinnet !Bonjour miss Chang !Bonjour miss Brichard ! Comment nous connaissez-vous ?Demanda Alicia. Je me suis douter que c'était vous lorsque je vous ai vu entrer, vous ressemblez à vos parents mais aussi à votre marraine. Et comme je me suis douter que vous viendriez avec vos deux meilleures amies.Je me souviens lorsque vos parents et votre marraine sont venus chercher leurs baguettes. Votre mère a été choisit par une baguette en bois de chêne, 27.6 cm contenant un poil de licorne, une très bonne baguette pour les enchantements. Votre père à été choisie par une baguette en bois de if, 26.30 cm contenant une plume de ph?nix, très rares mais c'est aussi une bonne baguette pour les enchantements. Votre marraine c'était plutôt du bois de chêne, 27.5 cm et contenant une dent de dragon, ce qui est aussi extrêmement rare, une bonne baguette pour les métamorphose. Mais passons donc à cette jeune demoiselle. Dit-il en se tournant vers Cho.  
  
Il lui tendit une baguette et dit :  
  
25.6 cm, flexible et contenant un ventricule de dragon, très pratique en ce qui concerne les enchantements. En bois de chêne. Agitez-la !  
  
Cho se mit à l'agiter et aussitôt, la baguette rayonna. Monsieur Ollivander dit :  
  
C'est parfait ! Maintenant, miss Brichard.  
  
Il partit de nouveau dans le fond de la pièce et revint avec une nouvelle baguette, il la lui tendit et dit :  
  
Essayer celle-là, 25.5 cm, très bonne baguette pour les métamorphoses, contenant une plume de ph?nix et en bois d'hêtre. Agitez-là !  
  
Elle l'agita vers et aussitôt un des pied du bureau se cassa. Sophie reposa la baguette avec douceur, Mr Ollivanders revint avec une autre baguette et dit :  
  
Essayez plutôt celle-ci !Bois de chêne, 26.30 cm contenant une corne de Licorne, une baguette extrêmement puissante pour les enchantements et les métamorphoses. Allez-y !  
  
Elle agita la baguette et celle-ci rayonna en lâchant une grande lueur noire. Mr Ollivanders ajouta :  
  
Bien.bien !Et maintenant, à miss Spinnet.  
  
Alicia ne sembla pas très rassurée, il lui tendit une baguette et dit :  
  
Bois d'if, 27.5 cm contenant un poil de licorne, très pratique pour les métamorphoses. Essayez-la !  
  
Elle se mit à l'agiter vers le bureau et aussitôt des dizaines de feuilles s'envolèrent en tout sens, Mr Ollivander la lui retira, retourna vers les étagères et revint avec une seconde baguette. Il la lui tendit et dit :  
  
Bois de chêne, 24.2 cm et pratique pour les métamorphoses, contenant une plume de ph?nix. Allez-y !  
  
Elle l'agita mais cette fois ce fut un vase qui explosa ce qui lui rappela le film Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers. Mr Ollivander la retira de ses mains, retourna dans les étagères et revint avec une troisième baguette. Il la lui tendit et dit de nouveau :  
  
Tenez, prenez cette baguette, ventricule de dragon et frêne, 30 cm, parfaite pour les sortilèges.  
  
Elle l'agita, cette fois ce fut des dizaines de baguettes qui s'envolèrent pour retomber sur le bureau de Mr Ollivander, celui-ci soupira et revint encore une fois avec une baguette. Il dit :  
  
Essayez plutôt celle-ci, poil de licorne et acajou, 23 cm, très maniable.  
  
Cette fois ce fut des plumes et des crins de licorne qui s'envolèrent pour retomber sur Mr Ollivander, il s'épousseta et dit soudain :  
  
Très bien, un cas particulier.mais.mais bien sur, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas penser plus tôt.  
  
Il courut dans l'arrière boutique, on pouvait l'entendre qui farfouillait dans ses fichiers. Alicia baissa les yeux en se retenant de pleurer : Et si elle ne trouvait aucune baguette, si on lui annonçait que c'était une erreur et qu'elle devait rendre ses affaires et retourner chez elle, après toute la joie qu'elle avait ressentit. Mr Ollivander ressortit enfin avec une boîte assez étrange. Elle portait des inscriptions ou de drôles de symboles et même l'image d'une flamme. Il l'ouvrit, prit la baguette et dit en la lui tendant :  
  
Tenez celle-ci :Bois de hêtre, 27.5 cm contenant une corne de licorne, extrêmement rare. Une baguette très puissante pour les métamorphoses et les enchantements. Essayez !  
  
Elle l'agita, et aussitôt, des gerbes d'étincelles rouges et or sortirent de sa baguette et un léger vent se leva en la décoiffant, cela lui rappelait le film d'Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers car ce fut à peu près la même chose qui lui arrivait. Mr Ollivander sourit et dit :  
  
Et bien, on a enfin réussi a trouver. Même si cela est assez étrange. Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner mais.Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Ecoutez, vous êtes aussi spéciale que Mr Potter, et puis.vous avez.votre cicatrice. Ma cicatrice.mais quelle cicatrice, ce que vous dite n'a aucun sens. Regardez par vous même si vous voulez. Regardez votre bras dans ce miroir.  
  
Il lui montra un miroir propre mais avec des toiles d'araignées. Elle souleva la manche de son tee-shirt et le descendit en poussant une exclamation. Elle recula et elle mit sa main sur sa bouche en regardant le miroir d'un air horrifié. Cho et Sophie, visiblement inquiètes demandèrent :  
  
Que t'arrive t-il ?  
  
Elle leurs montra son bras, Cho et Sophie poussèrent aussi une exclamation. Une fine cicatrice y était incruster mais pas une cicatrice en forme d'éclair comme celle d'Harry, elle avait la forme d'une.flamme, comme sur la boite de la baguette magique. Mr Ollivander dit :  
  
Je pense que vous savez que vous allez faire de grandes choses comme Mr Harry Potter. Vous allez aussi découvrirent d'autres choses et d'autres ressemblances avec Mr Potter. Des ressemblances ?Dit Alicia assez effrayer. Oui, des ressemblances.troublantes. Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Bon, cela fera 7 mornilles chacune ! Ajouta-il en détournant l'attention du visage d'Alicia.  
  
Elles payèrent l'argent et sortirent de la boutique. Elles allèrent ensuite se rafraîchirent la langue avec de bonnes glaces, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Cho et à Sophie. Alicia semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elles se dirigèrent vers la boutique où se trouvait à l'entrée des tables et des parasols, l'enseigne indiquait "Florian Fortarôme, glacier", elle entrèrent et dirent :  
  
Bonjour, quels parfums de glaces avez-vous ?  
  
Elles s'arrêtèrent, tous les clients regardaient Alicia et plusieurs des regards étaient fixer sur sa cicatrice qui n'était pas cacher par la manche de son tee-shirt. Le glacier, mal à l'aise répondit :  
  
Heu bonjour.Mrs. Spinnet, Mrs. Brichard et Mrs. Chang.Bienvenue chez Florian Fortarôme, glacier. Que puis-je.faire pour vous ? Heu.Nous voulions savoir quels parfums de glaces vous avez ? Et bien, nous avons :Crottes de nez, crottes de pigeons, vomis, bouses de vaches, poubelles, citrouille et la glace de l'année :?ufs Pourris. Beurk, répondirent les filles en c?ur et à contrec?ur, n'avez-vous pas.heu.Par exemple, heu.Chocolat ? Ha !Bien sur, nous faisons aussi des glaces moldus :Chocolat, vanille, fraise etc.. Ouf, répondirent de nouveau les filles ensembles. Et bien, chocolat, fraise et vanille. Cela fera 3 mornilles chacune.  
  
Elles sortirent dehors pour manger leurs glaces. Elles avaient tout maintenant et elles retournèrent vers Hagrid, en chemin, Cho demanda :  
  
Heu.Alicia, de quelles ressemblances Mr Ollivander a t-il voulut parler ? Je ne sais pas.Mais je pense qu'Hagrid le sais.  
  
Elles virent Hagrid toujours assit sur une table du Chaudron Baveur, mais il s'était endormis. Son visage était enfoui dans ses bras croiser et il ronflait. Cho, Sophie et Alicia s'installèrent sur des chaises et commandèrent trois bièrraubeurre pour faire passer les glaces gelées. Alicia ne disait rien mais Sophie finit par rompre le silence :  
  
Ecoute, ne te fait pas de soucis, je suis sûre que c'est juste une petite marque de rien du tout. Mais si il avait raison, si vraiment j'avais des pouvoirs comme Harry, et si je parlais Fourchelang et tout ça !!!Et puis ces ressemblances troublantes, moi j'aime pas ça du tout, ajouta t-elle en repoussant son verre. Ecoute, pour l'instant ne t'en fait pas, tu verras tout ça plus tard, ça ne sert à rien de te lamenter sur ton sort, rien n'est encore arriver ! Assura Cho en, souriant.  
  
Alicia leva la tête et lui sourit, Cho était vraiment très gentille et elle l'aidait tout le temps quand elle avait un problème car elle savait toujours trouver les mots qu'il fallait. Elles regardèrent Hagrid en disant :  
  
Est-ce qu'on le réveille ? Je crois que oui !  
  
Un peu plus loin, Harry, Hermione et les Weasleys avaient finit leurs emplettes. Ils étaient en train de se dirger vers le Chaudron Baveur. Harry tourna son visage vers Hagrid et dit aux autres :  
  
Hé regardez, voilà Hagrid accompagner de trois jeunes filles. Ce sont des premières années ?Demanda Ron, le visage tourner vers Alicia qui rigolait, sa main posée sur l'épaule d'Hagrid. Non, je pense que ce sont des troisième années. Répondit Harry en regardant à son tour la jeune fille qui venait de reculer ses longs cheveux en arrière. Allons donc voir !Dit Hermione, intriguée, qui voulait connaître de nouvelles personnes depuis quelque temps.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent tous de la table en douceur et en rigolant. Pendant ce temps, Alicia avait réussi à réveiller Hagrid, il leva sa tête et dit d'une voix ensommeiller, en s'étirant et en baillant :  
  
Ha !Vous êtes déjà de retour ? Bonjour Sophie ! Bonjour Hagrid ! Hagrid !  
  
Harry courut vers lui, suivit de Ron et d'Hermione. Les Weasleys étaient partit prendre des sucreries pour Fred et George qui avaient réussit à ramener de bon résultat l'année d'avant (ce qui était un vrai miracle). Seul Ginny allait vers les autres. Harry était déjà arriver vers Hagrid et s'était poser dans ses bras en le serrant sur son c?ur. Puis, Harry et les autres discutèrent :  
  
Hagrid, qui sont ces trois jeunes filles ?Demanda Harry qui regarda Alicia qui lui souriait. Harry, voici Alicia et ses deux meilleures amies, Cho et Sophie, elles vont toutes les trois faire leurs entrées en troisième année mais elles passeront d'abord un an au collège Beauxbâtons. C'est cool !Répondit Harry qui rougissait en regardant Alicia et bien nous nous sommes. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Une sacrée équipe qui combine le courage, l'humour, l'intelligence et la sympathie. Dit Cho à la place d'Harry. Tu semble bien nous connaître. Dit Hermione en souriant. Nous avons été bien informer. Répondit Sophie en regardant Hagrid. Oh !Alicia, Hagrid viens encore de s'endormir. Laissez-moi faire.Commença Harry. Non, Alicia est plus douée que n'importe quelle personne pour réveiller les gens en douceur.  
  
Alicia s'approcha doucement de Hagrid et pendant qu'elle le réveillait, sous le regard "admiratif" d'Harry, Ginny s'approchait du groupe. Hagrid ne semblait pas se réveiller alors Alicia dit :  
  
Les filles venez !  
  
Les filles s'approchèrent d'Hagrid et lui firent chacune un bisou en rigolant. Hagrid manifesta un grognement et dit :  
  
Que ce passe t-il ? Vous vous êtes encore endormi Hagrid, il faudrait peut-être que vous dormiez un peu plus la nuit. Répondit Alicia d'une voix douce. Tu as raison mais je n'y arrive pas. Bonjour Hagrid !Dit Ginny en souriant. Bonjour Ginny. Répondit Hagrid. Je te présente Alicia, Sophie et Cho, les filles voici Ginny Weasley, la s?ur de Ron. Ha !Voici donc la fameuse Ginny qui a été. S'il-te plait ?Ne lui parle pas de la chambre secrète, lui glissa Ron à l'oreille, elle ne s'en est toujours pas remise. .Qui a été elle aussi envoyer à Gryffondor. Se rattrapa Alicia de justesse. Tu est très jolie et très mignonne. Merci, répondit Ginny en rougissant. Bonjour Hagrid, dit Mrs. Weasley en s'avançant. Je vois que Poudlard va accueillir trois nouvelles recrues. Molly, voici Alicia Spinnet, Sophie Brichard et Cho Chang, voici Molly Weasley la mère de Ron, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers les trois jeunes filles. Bonjour Mrs. Weasley !Dirent les trois filles à l'unisson. Excusez-moi Hagrid, intervint Harry en regardant Alicia d'un air étrange car il venait de se souvenir que ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais j'aurais besoin de parler avec Alicia. Heu.Oui, ça te ne dérange pas Alicia ? Heu.Non, non bien sur !Répondit Alicia, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
  
Il entrèrent dans le "Chaudron Baveur" et s'installèrent à une table dissimulée derrière un petit sapin. Après qu'Alicia se soit installée, Harry lui dit :  
  
Alors, c'est toi Alicia Spinnet ? Heu.Oui, mais pourquoi ? Ecoute, je peut voir ta.heu.cicatrice ? Heu.Oui !  
  
Elle releva la manche de son tee-shirt et lui montra sa cicatrice, Harry en resta bouche bée.  
  
Alors comme ça c'était vrai.Comment as-tu survécu à Tu-Sais-Qui ? Hé bien !Lorsque j'avais un ans, Tu-Sais-Qui est arrivé chez nous. Ta mère avait prévenue la mienne car elle savait qu'il allait s'en prendre à mes parents juste après eux, pourquoi ça je ne sais pas. Ce jour là nous étions chez ma marraine. Ma marraine m'avait enfermé dans une cave secrète, protéger par le sortilège de torture. Tu-Sais-Qui est arriver et a tué mes parents et ma marraine, ensuite, il est allé vers la trappe qui dissimulait ma cachette et a jeté le sort de torture. Le double-sort c'est bizarrement retourner contre lui, enfin, ils ont fusionner et se sont retourner contre lui ce qui l'a détruit. Avant il était arrivé chez vous et je pense que tu connais ce qui s'y est passé. Après que Hagrid ne soit venu te chercher, il est arriver chez nous et nous a emmener tout les deux, il m'a déposer chez ma grand-mère et toi chez les Dursleys.  
  
Pendant tout le récit, Harry n'avait rien dit, trop occupé à écouter Alicia. Après il dit :  
  
Donc en somme tu es aussi célèbre que moi ? Ho !Je ne le suit pas autant. Après tout, Tu-Sais-Qui t'as attaqué quatre fois de suite et tu lui a résister. Tu as beaucoup de courage, tu sais ? Bah ! Je n'en ais pas autant que toi. Ecoute je. Alicia, viens il est temps de partir. Dit Hagrid en regardant de chaque côté. J'arrive Hagrid. Ecoute Harry, je te retrouve l'année prochaine dans le Poudlard-Express d'accord ? D'accord !Ha, au fait Alicia. Quoi ? J'ais été ravit de te rencontrer. Moi aussi. Bye. Bye.  
  
Alicia se précipita et rejoignit Hagrid, Sophie et Cho qui allaient partir. Ils retournèrent ensuite chez Alicia pour boire un peu de thé, mais Hagrid et Sophie durent bientôt partir et Alicia et Cho montèrent donc pour se coucher, en rêvant au lendemain.  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
En route pour Beauxbâtons.  
  
Ps : Ce chapitre sera extrêmement court mais je vous promet de l'améliorer dès que possible. Mais décrire toute une année se serait vraiment « chiant ».  
  
Le lendemain matin, Cho et Alicia rangèrent leurs affaires dans la voiture noire et se firent conduire jusqu'à Londres à la gare de King's Cross. Leur rendez-vous étant fixer à douze heures entre les voies 9 et 10. Alicia avait eut la permission d'emmener l'un de ses chiens, elle prit donc Brutus qui était de loin le plus féroce mais aussi le plus doux de tout ses chiens. Elles arrivèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait habituellement le mur pour se rendre sur la voie. Sophie était déjà là et elle les attendaient. Malheureusement, cette fois, il y avait trois murs. Elles prirent celui de droite et débouchèrent sur une grande voûte et des rails où se trouvait un train avec une locomotive rouge comme le sang et des wagons noirs comme l'ébène. Au dessus se trouvait un panneau qui indiquait : Durmstrang- Express voie 9½. Elles retournèrent sur leurs pas et prirent celui du milieu, mais cette fois c'était le Poudlard-Express qui s'y trouvait, voie 9¾ . Elles prirent donc le troisième mur et se retrouvèrent enfin devant le Beauxbâtons- Express, la locomotive était rouge comme le sang, comme pour le Poudlard- Express et le Durmstrang-Express sauf que sa locomotive était d'un bleu marine incroyablement beau et il y avait autant de monde que sur la voie du Poudlard-Express, il se trouvait voie 9¼ .Elles marchèrent un peu et finirent par trouver un petit escalier ou personne ne grimpait, Cho monta la première, suivit par Sophie et elles entrèrent dans un compartiment vide mais voyant qu'Alicia ne grimpait pas Cho alla à la fenêtre et dit à Alicia qui regardait ailleurs :  
  
Alicia !Que fais-tu ?Dépêche-toi, le train va partir ! J'arrive !Cria Alicia qui fut tirée de ses pensées.  
  
Elle monta le petit escaliers et arriva dans le compartiment, pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires Alicia dit qu'elle avait crût voir une de ses anciennes amie mais que ce ne n'était qu'un simple élève. Le train s'ébranla et se mit en route, faisant défiler le paysage et faisant aboyer le chien, en chemin, un garçon frappa à la porte. Alicia lisait un bouquin et Cho écrivait une lettre pour ses parents tendit que Sophie était partit dans ses rêves, endormie. En entendant frapper, Alicia dit :  
  
Oui, entrez !  
  
Un jeune garçon entra, visiblement en première année, il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus, des joues toutes roses et des lunettes. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les trois amies. Il portait un jean bleu-marine et un tee-shirt blanc avec l'image d'un tigre dessus. Il avait déjà mis sa cape de sorcier et avait des chaussures noires. Il était assez petit et assez maigres, il entra et dit :  
  
Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ? Je m'appelle Alicia Spinnet et voici mon amie Cho Chang et notre amie Sophie Brichard. Ha !Et mon chien, Brutus. Ha !C'est donc toi la fameuse Alicia dont mon père m'a tant parler !Tu es extrêmement célèbre dans le monde des sorciers ! Heu.Merci !Répondit Alicia en rougissant légèrement mais en baissant les yeux en essayant de ne pas se souvenir de ce que Mr Ollivander lui avait dit au sujet de sa célébrité. On parle de toi dans beaucoup de livres tiens, j'en ai apporté deux ou trois, je te les donnes si tu veux. Merci beaucoup, tu es très gentil ! De rien. Répondit celui-ci en rougissant à son tour. Connais-tu bien Beauxbâtons ? Demanda Cho. Oui, ma mère y est aller. Ainsi que ma grand-mère. Pourrais-tu nous en parler à nous ? Bien sur !Mais d'abord je doit vous dire que je m'appelle Max, Max Rackers. Enchantée de te connaître Max. Répondit Cho avec un sourire. Moi aussi.Heu.Alicia ? Oui ! Je peut, heu.voir ta.cicatrice ? Bien sur !  
  
Elle releva la manche de son tee-shirt pour montrer sa cicatrice, un peu mal à l'aise, Max en resta bouche bée. Il s'installa sur l'une des banquettes, avec l'aide de Cho, et commença son récit :  
  
BeauxBâtons a été créer il y a environ mille ans par trois grands sorciers:Lucie Lumèche, Isira Noctangle et Flaco Dragairs. Il y avait deux sorcières et un sorcier. Ils étaient tous les trois les directeurs et vivaient en paix. Ils avaient décidé qu'à leur mort ils envoûteraient un miroir et lui permettraient de parler, de réfléchir, de lire les pensées et d'envoyer les différents sorciers dans la maison qui leur conviendraient. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Le miroir choisirait aussi le directeur de BeauxBâtons. Ils le nommèrent ainsi;L'Utopieur. Puis pour que personne ne le vole ils créèrent une chambre secrète, la Salle Aux Milles Reflets. Seulement, seul la directrice de Lumèche connaissait l'emplacement de cette chambre, alors celui de Dragairs se fâcha et tua la directrice de Noctangle. Craignant pour sa vie, la directrice de Lumèche s'y enferma pendant de nombreuses années et créa le Collier de Angel. Le Collier de Angel permet de devenir imblessable, de voler et de ne pas vieillir quand on le porte. Elle créa aussi le poignard du destin capable de couper n'importe quelle matière et de suspendre le temps. Armé de ces armes la directrice de Lumèche pourchassa et tua celui de Dragairs. Puis elle purifia le corps et l'enterra. Par la suite elle équipa la Salle Aux Milles Reflets et en transforma l'existence en légende. Elle y cacha les deux objets magiques et influença sur le destin pour que chacun de ses descendants en trouve l'existence et la cache en la protégeant. Une fois qu'elle eut accomplis toutes ces taches difficiles, elle choisit le nouveaux directeur en fonction de ses qualités et il lui appris tout ce qu'elle savait et lui confia L'Utopieur en lui faisant confiance. Deux jours après elle mourut.  
  
Alicia avait eût une vision pendant ce temps là : elle voyait une scène étrange dans laquelle elle voyait ce que Max avait décrit. Les trois directeurs, Dragairs se fâchant et tuant la directrice de Noctangle. La salle aménager par la directrice de Lumèche, l'Utopieur et tout le reste. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux. Elle était de nouveau dans le train et Max continuait son récit en s'arrêtant par moment pour respirer :  
  
Il y a donc trois maisons :Lumèche, Noctangle et Dragairs. Lumèche pour les courageux, Noctangle pour les travailleurs et Dragairs pour les intelligents. Il y a aussi deux fantômes : Angel et Daemon. Angel est le fantôme le plus sympathique, Daemon ressemble à Peeves, de Poudlard, sauf qu'il fait seulement un tout petit peu de bêtises. Heu !Voilà, c'est tout. Ha !J'oubliais, il y a aussi notre chère directrice :Mrs. Maxime. C'est super !Dit Sophie qui était réveiller depuis quelques minutes, faisant sursauter tout les autres. Quelle est la meilleur maison ?Demanda Alicia. C'est Lumèche, on dit qu'elle égale Gryffondor, à Poudlard. Ha !Je vois. Et la maison qu'il faut mieux éviter ?Demanda Cho. Dragairs, on dit qu'elle égale, malheureusement, Serpentard, à Poudlard, même si c'est pour les intelligents. Ha ! Max !Max !! Je suis là !Répondit le jeune garçon.  
  
Une jeune fille entra, elle ressemblait à Max mais elle était plus grande, elle devait en être à sa 5ème année. Elle avait des cheveux assez longs attachés en une queue-de-cheval, mi-marrons, mi-roux et elle avait des yeux bleus comme son frère. Elle avait une insigne de préfet sur sa robe de sorcier et elle avait mise son chapeau noir. Elle portait sinon un tee- shirt blanc avec un jolie c?ur rouge brillant et une longue jupe noire ainsi que des chaussures noires à talons. Elle dit :  
  
Max, cela fait une heure que je te cherche, que faisais-tu ?  
  
Il est vrai que, depuis qu'ils avaient commencer à discuter, le temps avait filer. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et les villes faisaient place à de la faune et de la flore, on voyait certaines maisons encore mais on en voyait beaucoup moins. Brutus s'était endormi durant la discussion mais il venait juste de se réveiller, il s'étira. Max répondit :  
  
Excuse-moi, je discutais avec mes trois nouvelles amies, Alicia et son chien Brutus, Sophie et Cho. Les filles, voici Stéphanie, ma s?ur. Elle va rentrée dans sa cinquième année. Elle est aussi la préfète de Lumèche. Bonjour !Dit Alicia en lui serrant la main. Je suis contente de vous connaître. Dit celle-ci en serrant la main de Cho, de Sophie, puis en caressant Brutus. J'espère que vous serez envoyer à Lumèche. Quand à toi Max, viens !Tu doit te changer car nous allons bientôt arriver. D'accord, au revoir les filles, on se revoit à Beauxbâtons. Dit le garçon avec enthousiasme. Au revoir Max !Répondirent les filles en c?ur.  
  
Elles se mirent à enfiler leurs robes, les vêtements étaient pareils pour les filles comme pour les garçons. Les filles portaient des jupes noires avec des chaussures noires à talons, elles avaient aussi des tee-shirts blanc avec des gilets bleus marines et des cravates rayées rouges et jaunes. Les garçons portaient des pantalons noirs avec des chaussures noires, des tee-shirt blanc avec des gilets bleus marines et des cravates rayées rouges et jaunes. Les filles pouvaient porter en plus un collier, un bracelet ou des boucles d'oreilles, mais bien sur elles pouvaient en changer chaque jour. Le train commença à ralentir et finit par s'arrêter dans une petite gare. Il faisait sombre et il y avait quelques lampes accrochés au mur et qui répandaient de faibles lueurs sur les élèves. Une personne arriva, on ne voyait pas grand chose mais à la lueur des lampes il semblait sympathique. Les filles se mirent devant lui et Cho demanda d'une petite voix :  
  
Heu.Excusez-nous mais.Comment allons nous aller à Beauxbâtons ? Vous êtes les trois nouvelles de troisième année c'est cela ? Demanda t-il avec un air assez sévère. Heu.Oui !Répondirent-elles en c?ur et mal à l'aise. Ne vous inquiétez pas vous prendrez les diligences avec les autres, la première est entièrement pour vous. Dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Les filles soupirèrent de soulagement et se dépêchèrent de se diriger vers les diligences car il commençait à pleuvoir. Elles entrèrent dans la première diligence et s'essuyèrent les cheveux. La natte d'Alicia s'était détacher et ses cheveux pendaient à présent de chaque côté de son cou. Brutus se mit à se secoué pour se sécher mais il s'arrêta en voyant l'air d'Alicia, elle fut donc obliger de le sécher avec sa serviette. Elles ne parlèrent pas beaucoup et finirent par arriver quelques instant plus tard. Un immense château se dressait devant eux, avec ses quelques fenêtres illuminées et ses immenses tours. Elles entrèrent par la porte et virent les premières années derrière eux, le château ressemblait assez à Poudlard. En entrant on voyait un grand escaliers de marbre et une jeune femme se tenait en haut des escaliers. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés et marrons et des yeux noirs comme l'ébène, elle avait aussi des joues bien roses et des boucles d'oreilles en diamant. Elle portait un chapeau pointu noir dont la pointe penchait sur le côté et une longue robe noire. Elle avait en dessous une jolie robe violette. Elle sourit en voyant arriver les élèves et leur dit :  
  
Bienvenue à l'école Beauxbâtons, je me présente, professeur McCelia, la directrice adjointe de l'école. Cette école se compose de trois maisons :Lumèche, Noctangle et Dragairs, pendant votre séjour, la maison dans laquelle vous serez envoyer sera votre nouvelle demeure, vous y dormirez, mangerez et travaillerez. Je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à votre future maison. Tout points que vous gagnerez en ajoutera à votre maison et tout points que vous perdrez en supprimera à votre maison.  
  
Les élèves montèrent derrière le professeur McCelia et se dirigèrent vers deux immenses portes de bronze. Ils entrèrent et attendirent. Il y avait quatre tables dans la grande salle :A la droite se trouvait une longue table avec une nappe blanche et derrière elle un blason blanc avec une licorne gravée dessus. A la gauche se trouvait une seconde longue table avec une nappe noire et avec, derrière elle, un blason blanc avec un hiboux marron. Au fond à droite se trouvait une troisième table avec une nappe rouge et derrière elle, un blason rouge avec un dragon jaune. Et enfin, au fond à gauche, se trouvait la table des professeurs, plus petite que les autres avec une nappe bleu et derrière elle, un blason bleu avec l'emblème de Beauxbâtons. Deux baguettes d'or croisées qui lançaient chacune trois étoiles. Chaque table comportait une centaines d'assiettes, de couverts et de gobelets en or. Le professeur McCelia se dirigea vers une porte derrière la table des professeurs et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un miroir de taille parfaite pour les élèves, avec des bords en or :l'Utopieur. Mrs. Maxime se leva et dit :  
  
Bonjour et bienvenue au collège Beauxbâtons, la deuxième meilleur école de sorcellerie après Poudlard. Cette année, la salle d'astronomie, celle de divination et bien d'autres seront prise pour des cours particulier. Mais avant de commencer le banquet de début d'année, nous allons répartir les nouveaux élèves dont trois, qui seront en troisième année.  
  
Le professeur McCelia toucha le miroir avec la paume de sa main, un homme apparut dans un costume sombre et chanta d'une voix gaie :  
  
Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons,  
  
Ici vous n'êtes plus des chatons.  
Ici beaucoup vous souffrirez,  
Mais c'est pour mieux vous éduquez.  
Mais maintenant procédons,  
A la cérémonie de répartition.  
Si vous allez à Lumèche,  
C'est que vous avez la pêche.  
Mais si c'est à Noctangle hé ,  
C'est que vous n'arrêter pas de travailler.  
Et si enfin c'est à Dragairs,  
C'est que vous ne manquer pas d'air.  
Placez-vous devant le miroir,  
Et attendez pour voir.  
  
Les élèves des trois tables applaudirent avec ardeur. Les nouveaux applaudirent aussi avec joie et ils virent le miroir faire un tour sur lui même en faisant rougir ses bords en or. Les professeurs applaudirent aussi. Alicia eût encore une fois une vision, mais cette fois plus étrange et plus mystérieuse : elle se voyait, au milieu des tables, en plein centre de la pièce, installer devant le miroir et elle voyait aussi une lueur blanche et un animal dans une forme floue mais semblait être un cheval. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva de nouveau dans la salle. Le professeur McCélia déroula un long morceau de parchemin et appela :  
  
Brichard, Sophie.  
  
Sophie s'avança vers le miroir et attendit. Seul son image se reflétait sur la surface lisse et brillante du miroir. Pourtant, au bout de cinq minutes, une licorne blanche apparut et se cabra avec élégance. La table qui se trouvait à droite lorsque l'on entrait applaudit à tout rompre. Sophie sourit et s'avança vers la table. Le professeur appela ensuite :  
  
Chang, Cho.  
  
Cho s'avança vers le miroir et attendit. Au bout de cinq minutes, la licorne réapparut et se cabra de nouveau. La table applaudit de nouveau et Cho s'y installa, tout près de Sophie. Et enfin, le professeur McCélia appela :  
  
Spinnet, Alicia.  
  
Alicia sortit du rang des élèves, la tête baissée et un peu rouge car elle entendait les murmures de la salle :  
  
C'est vraiment Alicia Spinnet ? Je croit que oui !Regarde sa cicatrice ! Elle est belle ! Quoi, sa cicatrice ? Non, je parlait d'elle. Ha !Je vois !  
  
Alicia, tête baissée sentait aussi les regard se tourner vers elle, son chien voulu la suivre mais Alicia lui avait donné l'ordre de ne pas bouger, sauf lorsqu'elle se dirigerait vers sa future table. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir et leva sa tête, l'homme du miroir la regarda et sourit, il leva sa main vers son front, qui laissa éclater une vive lumière blanche. Pour ceux qui ont vus le film :"Le voyage de Chihiro", la scène de la lumière se passe après que Chihiro et Haku aient traverser le pont et que Chihiro ce soit fait remarquer. Mais reprenons : il murmura :  
  
Je voit du courage, énormément de courage.Tu es téméraire et intrépide. Je vois que tu es aussi gourmande, susceptible et coléreuse. Je crois.oui, cette maison te conviendra très bien.  
  
L'homme abaissa sa main et se mit à se transformer en une licorne majestueuse qui se cabra : Alicia était envoyer à Lumèche. Toute souriante, elle se dirigea vers la table qui fut parcourut d'un frisson d'applaudissement, Alicia s'installa entre Cho et Sophie et son chien se mit sous la table. Puis se fut au tour des premières années d'être répartis, Max fut aussi envoyé à Lumèche, sa s?ur était fier de lui. Alicia n'arrêtait pas de contempler son assiette d'or vide en sentant son ventre gargouiller, il est vrai que, durant tout le voyage elle n'avait mangé que des sucreries et le long voyage lui avait donné très faim. Les élèves furent bientôt tous répartis et Mrs. Maxime se leva et dit :  
  
Bien, maintenant que tous les nouveaux élèves sont répartis, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire : Bon appétit !  
  
Aussitôt, les tables se couvrirent de délicieux plats variés. Les élèves se servirent des divers plats et se régalèrent. Il y avait des salades de pommes de terre avec des tomates, du poulet et du jambon avec des frites, des glaces de tout parfums et de délicieux gâteaux. Mais aussi du délicieux jus de citrouille frais et des bonbons à la menthe. Deux fantômes arrivèrent et circulèrent entre les tables, l'un se dirigea vers la table des Dragairs. Il avait un tee-shirt blanc avec un pantalon noir et il avait un immense rond noir dans le dos. C'était Daemon. L'autre se dirigea vers la table des Lumèches. Il était brun-blanc, avait des yeux bleus brillant comme du cristal ainsi qu'un costume de pingouin avec une cravate rouge. Il était assez vieux et il semblait être mort d'une maladie car il avait des taches violettes sur le visage et les bras. C'était Angel. Alicia, Sophie et Cho se servirent d'un peu de tout et rigolèrent en discutant et en mangeant. Le repas fut rapide et les élèves rassasier, écoutait Mrs. Maxime qui leur dit :  
  
Maintenant, nous allons faire face à une nouvelle année, vos préfet vont vous ramener dans vos dortoirs, vous pouvez discuter un peu si vous voulez mais je ne veut pas entendre de raffut. Compris ? Compris Mrs. Maxime !Répondirent les élèves en même temps. Une dernière chose. Toute la journée de demain vous sera libre pour vous promener.  
  
Les élèves se levèrent dans un bruit de chaise et suivirent leur préfets, les Lumèches suivirent Stéphanie qui monta les divers escaliers, l'école ressemblait assez à Poudlard, les escaliers bougeaient par endroit et les élèves durent attendrent cinq minutes avant que l'un d'eux ne se remettent en place. Ils finirent par arriver devant un tableau montrant une dame assise sous un saule pleureur, entourer de fleurs et avec une licorne dont la tête était posées sur ses genoux. Cela vous rappelle quelque chose ?Et bien oui !Vous ne rêver pas c'est bien le célèbre tableau intituler "La dame à la Licorne". Mais reprenons : Elle tourna la tête vers eux et dit en caressant la licorne :  
  
Bienvenue dans la salle commune de Lumèche !Le mot de passe ? Sifflus Enervus.  
  
Le tableau bougea et laissa place à un arc rond qui laissait place à une grande salle accueillante. Il y avait une grande table en bois de chêne et tout autour, des dizaines de chaises bien moelleuses, il y avait aussi de grands fauteuils et des poufs installer autour d'une immense cheminée d'où ronflait un bon feu. Il y avait aussi dans le fond de l'immense pièce un longs escaliers qui menaient à deux portes. Stéphanie s'arrêta et dit :  
  
Nous voici enfin arriver dans la salle commune des Lumèches. Les Lumèches ! Rassemblez-vous donc autour de moi !Donc, heu.ha oui !Donc, cette salle vous permettra d'y faire vos devoirs et d'y discuter mais vous pouvez aussi les faire dans vos dortoirs respectifs, pour vous rendre à vos dortoirs vous devez prendre les escaliers et ensuite passer par l'une des portes:A droite pour les filles et à gauche pour les garçons. N'oubliez pas non plus votre mot de passe :Sifflus Enervus. Maintenant, montez dans vos chambres et essayer de vous endormir. Bonne nuit ! Bonne nuit !Répondirent certains élèves.  
  
Ils montèrent deux par deux dans les escaliers, les filles passèrent par la porte de droite et les garçons par celle de gauche. La pièce derrière la porte était tout aussi grande que la salle commune. Une suite de lit superposés à baldaquin se trouvaient au fond de la pièce et entre chacun des deux, des commodes avec une lampe de veille. Et entre les lits du hauts, d'autres commodes avec lampe de veille qui étaient accrochés au mur d'une blancheur de neige. En face des lits se trouvaient de grandes armoires avec des miroirs. Les jeunes filles se dirigèrent ver les lits, une des filles dit soudain :  
  
Regardez !Il y a un lit en trop sur ce lit superposé. Qui le prend ? Nous allons le prendre toutes les trois, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Dit Sophie en montrant Alicia et Cho. O.K !Bonne nuit les filles ! Bonne nuit !Répondirent les trois amies en c?ur.  
  
Les filles commencèrent donc à ranger leurs affaires et à parler. Cho, Alicia et Sophie changèrent leurs affaires dans leur armoire et se dirigèrent vers les lits superposés, Alicia prit le lit du bas, Cho celui du milieu et Sophie celui d'en haut. Alicia posa sur sa table de chevet une photo d'elle avec sa marraine et une autre avec ses parents, elle déposa aussi son bracelet et son élastique, ses longs cheveux pendaient à présent sur un côté de son cou. Cho et Sophie s'installèrent dans leur lit et s'endormir, enfin.tout du moins Sophie. Alicia mit son bas de pyjama et son tee-shirt blanc avec un léger voile blanc et elle descendit les escaliers avec Brutus, la grande salle était vide et le feu ronflait toujours dans la cheminée, elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils et se mit à lire les livres. Ils possédaient une reliure d'or et une couverture rouge, l'un portait le titre "Histoire de la magie moderne" l'autre "Décadence de la Magie Noire" et le dernier "Les Grands Evénement de la sorcellerie au 20èmesiècle." Elle regardait les images et les textes, les uns après les autres, en apprenant de grandes choses sur elle, et sur Harry. Il y avait beaucoup de conte et d'histoires, l'une des pages montrait Harry et Voldemort et l'autre page montrait Alicia et Voldemort. Cela lui semblait assez étrange car elle ne se rappelait de rien, pas comme Harry qui se souvenait de la lumière verte et de tout le reste. Elle finit par monter les escaliers pour s'endormir, le lendemain matin, elle fut l'une des premières à se réveiller. Elle embrassa Cho et Sophie pour leur dire bonjour et elle s'habilla, elle descendit ensuite les escaliers et elle prit les couloir pour se rendre à la grande salle. Elle finit par arriver dans la grande salle et elle s'installa à sa table, près de Max. Elle se servit pour déjeuner lorsque Cho et Sophie arrivèrent et elles s'installèrent à côté d'Alicia. Elles se servirent elles aussi et mangèrent, elles se régalèrent et rigolèrent en pensant à ce qu'elles allaient faire. Des hululements retentirent soudain au dessus d'eux et des centaines d'hiboux entrèrent par les fenêtres en livrant le courrier aux différents élèves. Alicia, Cho et Sophie furent les dernières à sortir. Elles se promenèrent dans le parc et vers la forêt. L'immense parc étincelait à la lumière du soleil et l'herbe était d'un beau vert. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair pur et il n'y avait aucun nuage pour masquer le soleil. Il y avait d'abord, en sortant de l'école, un grand parc et on voyait en face un grand lac avec un grand pont qui le traversait. Sur la droite se trouvait une immense forêt sombre d'où s'échappa une sorte d'hennissement, probablement une licorne et avec, sur la gauche la cabane du garde chasse. Derrière cette cabane se trouvait un petit parc avec une sorte de grange qui permettaient aux animaux de cour de Soins aux créatures Magiques de s'y abrité pour l'hiver. Le château semblait lumineux à la lumière du soleil et les nombreuse vitre ouvertes renvoyaient ses rayons. Les trois amies s'amusèrent bien durant cette belle journée qui leur parut néanmoins courte. Elles se promenèrent dans le parc et dans l'école et organisèrent une bataille d'eau car il faisait chaud. Elles rentrèrent trempés et montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour prendre une bonne douche froide. Elles redescendirent ensuite pour le dîner et se régalèrent, les professeur organisèrent une petite soirée qui se prolongea jusqu'à cinq heures du matin ce qui, évidemment, plaisait beaucoup aux élèves. Le lendemain matin, les élèves se réveillèrent tous à 10 heures du matin mais étaient quand même encore un peu fatigués. Presque tous les élèves entrèrent en même temps dans la grande salle et les professeur, pour la plupart d'entre eux et pour la première fois, arrivèrent après les élèves. Le petit-déjeuner fut annuler et remplacer par le déjeuner qui fut prit plus tôt. Mais cela ne dérangeait personne vus que leurs cours ne commenceraient que plus tard. Ils se régalèrent et n'arrêtaient pas de discuter de la fête d'hier :  
  
Moi j'ai danser avec Natacha Nantis. Et moi avec Marc Smith.  
  
Peu de temps après, un bruissement d'ailes et des cris retentirent et les hiboux arrivèrent pour livrer le courrier et les emplois du temps. Pour les trois nouvelles élèves, les emplois du temps était presque les mêmes. Enfin presque.c'était les mêmes. Les filles ouvrirent leur courrier et Alicia lut :  
  
Cher miss Spinnet,  
Voici votre emploi du temps,  
Gardez le bien sur vous.  
Professeur McCelia.  
Directrice-adjointe.  
  
Elles ouvrirent leur courrier en même temps et lurent avec attention leur emplois du temps qui était surcharger, mais c'était normal comme elles allaient devoir tout rattraper en une année.  
  
|Horaires |Lundi |Mardi |Mercredi |Jeudi |Vendredi | |08h00 :09h|Petit-déjeu|Petit-déjeu|Petit-déjeu|Petit-déjeu|Petit-déjeu| |00 |ner |ner |ner |ner |ner | |09h00 :10h|Métamorphos|Défense |Potion |Botanique |Vol sur | |00 |e |contre les | | |balais | | | |forces du | | | | | | |mal | | | | |10h00 :11h|Divination |Vol sur |Métamorphos|Défense |Etude des | |00 | |balais |e |contre les |runes | | | | | |forces du | | | | | | |mal | | |11h00 :12h|Potion |Histoire de|Etude des |Etude des |Enchantemen| |00 | |la magie |moldus |runes |ts | |12h00 :13h|Déjeuner |Déjeuner |Déjeuner |Déjeuner |Déjeuner | |30 | | | | | | |13h30 :14h|Défense |Arithmancie|Vol sur |Histoire de|Potion | |30 |contre les | |balais |la magie | | | |forces du | | | | | | |mal | | | | | |14h30 :15h|Soins aux |Divination |Etude des |Métamorphos|Métamorphos| |30 |créatures | |runes |e |e | | |magiques | | | | | |15h30 :16h|Arithmancie|Métamorphos|Botanique |Botanique |Astronomie | |30 | |e | | | | |16h30 :17h|Vol sur |Etude des |Défense |Potion |Divination | |30 |balais |runes |contre les | | | | | | |forces du | | | | | | |mal | | | |17h30 :18h|Dîner |Dîner |Dîner |Dîner |Dîner | |00 | | | | | | |18h00 :19h|Etude |Etude |Etude |Etude |Etude | |00 | | | | | | |19h00 :19h|Couvre-feu |Couvre-feu |Couvre-feu |Couvre-feu |Couvre-feu | |45 | | | | | |  
  
Dis-donc, on a un emploi du temps chargé. Fit remarquer Sophie. Tu as raison, il va falloir nous dépêchez de prendre nos affaires pour nous rendre en cour, après tout, plus nous arriverons tôt, plus nous pourrons apprendre.  
  
Elles se dépêchèrent de remonter pour prendre leurs affaires et redescendirent pour aller au cour de métamorphose. La salle était assez grande, il y avait des tables avec un bureau au fond et avec derrière lui un grand tableau noir, les rideaux étaient bleus marines mais les couleurs des murs semblaient sombres. De grandes armoires étaient placer un peu partout et il y avait des animaux dans des cages pour les métamorphoses. Alicia remarqua un bocal remplit d'araignées ce qui la fit trembler d'horreur. Mrs. McCelia les attendait déjà, elle leur dit :  
  
Bonjour les filles, je vois que vous êtes en avance, c'est parfait !La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Nous allons commencer par transformer une allumette en aiguille. Il faut juste que vous posiez votre baguette sur l'allumette en pensant fort à une aiguille. Allez-y !  
  
Les trois élèves se mirent à regarder leurs allumettes, elles réussirent néanmoins à changer leur allumette en aiguille. Elles eurent comme devoir de transformer des araignées en chaussettes qu'elles devaient ramener au prochains cour, ce qui déplu à Alicia. Se fut ensuite le cour de Divination. Elles sortirent de la salle et traversèrent deux autres couloirs avant de voir une porte qui indiquait : Divination. Elles entrèrent et virent le professeur qui les attendait, elle portait une robe violette et un chapeau violet. La pièce était plongé dans le noir et une drôle d'odeur flottait dans l'air. Il y avait quelques tables carrées avec deux chaises et bien sur au fond le bureau du professeur. Les étagères qui recouvraient les murs circulaires étaient encombrées de plumes poussiéreuses, de bouts de chandelles, de jeu de cartes complètements usées, d'innombrables boules de cristal et d'un vaste choix de tasse à thé. Elle sourit en les voyant arriver et dit :  
  
Bonjour, je suis le professeur Julie Divine et je serais chargée de vous enseigner la Divination qui est le plus difficiles des arts magique. Je doit d'abord vous avertir que si vous n'avez pas le don de double vue, il y a peu de chance que je puisse vous apprendre quoi que ce soit et aussi que les livres ne permettent pas d'apprendre grand chose dans ce domaine. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières par ailleurs très doués pour provoquer des explosions, répandent des odeurs bizarres ou disparaissent soudainement, se révèlent incapables de pénétrer les voiles de l'avenir. C'est un don qui n'est accordé qu'à un petit nombre. Pour l'instant nous allons lire des feuilles de thé. Prenez donc chacune un tasse.  
  
Elles firent ce qu'elles dit et prirent chacune une tasse. Elles se réinstallèrent et le professeur Divine dit :  
  
Vous allez m'apporter l'une après l'autre votre tasse et je la remplirait, vous boirez le thé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les feuilles au fond de la tasse. Vous ferez tourner ces feuilles trois fois dans la tasse avec votre main gauche et vous retournerez la tasse au-dessus de la soucoupe. Vous attendrez que la dernière goutte de thé soit tombée et enfin vous donnerez la tasse à votre partenaire pour qu'elle la lise. Vous interpréterez les formes obtenues en vous référant aux pages 5 et 6 de votre livre Lever le voile vers le futur. Je viendrait vous voir pour vous aidez.  
  
Les filles firent exactement ce que leur avait dit le professeur et regardèrent chacune et en premier la tasse d'Alicia en disant :  
  
Ça ressemble à une rose. Dit Sophie. Oui, attend, je regarde.Ça y est, c'est écrit :Votre courage et votre amour vous seront très utile dans la vie. C'est bizarre. Dit Cho. Toi, Sophie ça ressemble à un cheval. Dit Alicia. Je vais voir. Dit à nouveau Cho en regardant son livre. Ha !Alors :Vous allez découvrir un grand secret. Cool ! Peut-être pas si cool que ça, imagine que ce soit un terrible secret. Mais bon, passons !A toi à présent Cho. Voyons, je dirais que c'est une flamme. Ajouta Alicia en changeant se sujet. Oui je crois aussi. Ajouta Sophie. Bon, regardons ce que dit ce bouquin sur une flamme :Votre amour grandira de jour en jour mais apportera quelques confusions. Ça aussi c'est étrange.  
  
Elles montrèrent ce qu'elles avaient trouver au professeur qui les félicita. Le cour fut bientôt terminer et elles se dirigèrent ensuite à leur cour de potion. Leur devoir était de regarder leur livre et d'apprendre les quelques images qu'elles avaient vu en cour. Elles étaient assez inquiètes car dans les livres d'Harry Potter, les cours de potion ne se déroulaient pas très bien et le professeur était sévère. Elles entrèrent dans les cachots. Il faisait assez sombre et il y avait un peu de brume. La salle était formé comme celle de Métamorphose sauf que les rideaux étaient noirs. Elles s'installèrent et le professeur leur dit avec un grand sourire au lèvres :  
  
Bonjour, je suis le professeur Black. Je vous apprendrais les potions tout au long de cette année. Mais d'abord, faisons les présentations. Allez-y ! Moi je m'appelle Sophie Brichard. Et moi Cho Chang ! Et moi Alicia Spinnet. Enchantée !Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion de ratatinage. Pour cela il vous faut : Des racines de marguerite, une figue sèche, une chenille et un foie de rat. Annonça t-elle pendant que les trois amies prenaient leurs ingrédients.  
  
Après avoir prit leurs quelques ingrédients et remplit leurs chaudrons d'un peu d'eau, le professeur dit :  
  
Alors, maintenant vous allez hacher les racines de marguerite en petits bouts très fins et vous pèlerez ensuite la figue sèche. Vous pilerez un peu le mélange et vous le mettrez dans le chaudron. Vous couperez ensuite grossièrement la chenille et vous l'ajouterez. Et, en phase finale, vous allez ajouter le foie de rat. Ha ! Et attention, jamais plus d'un seul foie de rat par chaudron taille classique, souvenez vous bien de ça. Vous laisserez la potion chauffer longtemps, vous l'infuserez et vous allez ensuite les utilisées sur ces souris. Allez-y !  
  
Elles se mirent à leur chaudron et réussirent parfaitement leur potion sauf Alicia qui renversa son chaudron mais qui s'était quand même un peu entraîner. Les souris devinrent plus petite. Pour leur prochain cour elle devaient rendrent une petite rédaction sur la potion pour soigner les furoncles. Elles redescendirent ensuite pour déjeuner mais durent de nouveau se précipiter pour aller à leur cour de Défenses contre les forces du mal. La salle était assez petite, les tables et les chaises étaient déplacés sur les côtés et l'armoire du fond, qui se situait à la droite du bureau et du tableau, semblait bouger comme si une créature y vivait. Ils apprirent dans ce cour à combattre un détraqueur, ce qui fut facile. Pour Sophie, le détraqueur se transforma en un immense dragon mais qui fut réduit d'un coup de baguette en un petit lapin, pour Cho, le détraqueur se transforma en son professeur de Biologie qui fut retransformer en une image de Drago Malefoy et pour Alicia, le détraqueur se transforma en une énorme araignée visqueuse. Alicia fut réticente car l'araignée s'approchait d'elle avec lenteur. Des sueurs froides envahissaient son front mais elle voyait ses amies qui l'encourageait. Elle finit par transformer l'araignée en un joli serpent bien vert. Encore terroriser, Cho la prit dans ses bras en la calmant. Les filles, malgré leur légère peur, s'amusaient bien. Leur devoir était de réviser tout ce qu'elles avaient notés pour un contrôle, ce qui commençait bien. Ce fut ensuite le cour de Soins aux créatures magiques. Elles sortirent dehors lorsqu'elles virent leur professeur. Il était grand, brun et avait les yeux bleus. Ils leur sourit et dit :  
  
Bonjour, pour ne pas nous attarder sur le programme nous allons commencer tout de suite le cour. Au fait !Je suis le professeur Greneler et je vous enseignerais les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Mais avant de commencer je vais vous montrer cette petite créature que j'ai trouver. Suivez-moi !  
  
Ils allèrent derrière la cabane du garde chasse lorsqu'ils virent une grande et magnifique licorne argentée. Sa queue et sa crinière d'or faisait d'elle une magnifique créature. Ses sabots d'or frappaient le sol d'impatiente, enfin, c'est ce que croyait les filles. Le professeur Greneler dit :  
  
Comme vous le voyez cette créature que j'ai capturer ce matin est une licorne, la plus belle de la troupe. Son petit n'est pas là, d'où la raison pour laquelle elle frappe le sol. Vous allez l'approcher doucement en mettant votre main en avant et lorsqu'elle vous lèchera la main c'est qu'elle consentira à se laisser caresser. Mais il faut que vous y alliez une par une car sinon elle risque de vous mordre, d'avoir peur ou de vous piétiner. Nous allons commencer par mademoiselle Brichard.  
  
Sophie s'avança et réussi à caresser la licorne puis ce fut au tour de Cho et enfin d'Alicia. Elle s'approcha en douceur de la licorne qui la regarda d'un air méfiant. Elle s'arrêta devant elle et lui tendit sa main en souriant. Elle finit par la caresser et la licorne caressa sa tête avec la sienne, en mélangeant sa crinière avec ses cheveux. Le professeur la regarda d'un air étonner et dit :  
  
C'est étrange, tu es la première personne à qui elle fait ça. Même à son troupeau elle ne l'a pas fait, je pense que tu as un certain don pour communiquer avec les animaux. Je suis très fier de toi Alicia. Merci professeur.  
  
Leur devoir fut de dessiner et d'écrire une description du petit de la licorne et de dire les propriétés magiques de ces créatures. Elles eurent ensuite un quart d'heure de pose pour se reposer et discuter un peu. Sophie avait apporter des gâteaux qu'elle partagea avec Cho car Alicia n'avait pas très faim. Elle était stresser comme si elle avait un contrôle. Cho dit :  
  
Allons, ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas comme si on allait avoir un contrôle. Je sais bien mais j'arrête pas de penser à ces horribles araignées. Franchement, je sais pas si je vais le faire ce devoir. Quand je pense que j'aie une araignée dans mon sac. Brrrrr !!! Quelle horreur ! Fit-elle en se cachant le visage.  
  
Sophie et Cho se regardèrent mais ne se moquèrent pas. Les trois amies se dirigèrent ensuite à leur cour tout premier d'Arithmancie. Le professeur n'était pas encore là, elles purent donc ouvrirent leurs livres et lire deux ou trois petites choses avant de commencer le cour. La salle ressemblait à celle des potions sauf que les rideaux étaient rouges et qu'il n'y avait pas autant d'ingrédients. Le professeur arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Elles portait une robe blanche avec un chapeau noir. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés et elle avait aussi les yeux marrons. Elle leurs dit :  
  
Bienvenu à votre premier cour d'Arithmancie. L'Arithmancie ne consiste pas à interpréter des images tremblotantes ou à donner un sens à un gribouillis. Qui peut me dire d'où vient le mot Arithmancie ?  
  
Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent en se lançant des regards interrogateurs. C'était la seule chose qu'elles n'avaient pas vu. Sophie finit par tenter quelque chose :  
  
L'Arithmancie vient de aritho soit nombre et manteia qui veut dire prophétie. L'Arithmancie est donc l'étude de prophétie par les nombres. C'est très bien. L'Arithmancie repose sur deux idées fortes :Premièrement le nom d'une personne contient des indices significatifs quant a son tempérament et à sa destinée. Et deuxièmement l'idée a été avancée il y a plus de 2500 ans. C'est que chaque chiffre de 1 à 9 a un sens unique qui permet la compréhension de toutes les choses. Il existe trois sorte de nombre le nombre d'expression, le nombre intime et le nombre de réalisation.  
  
Elle se dirigea derrière son bureau, sortit un craie blanche et une craie bleue et dessina un tableau sur le grand tableau noir.  
  
|08h00 :09h|Petit-déjeu|Petit-déjeu|Petit-déjeu|Petit-déjeu|Petit-déjeu| |00 |ner |ner |ner |ner |ner | |09h00 :10h|Métamorphos| |Potion | |Vol sur | |00 |e | | | |balais | |10h00 :11h|Potion |Vol sur |Métamorphos|Défense |Etude des | |00 | |balais |e |contre les |moldus | | | | | |forces du | | | | | | |mal | | |11h00 :12h|Divination |Histoire de|Etude des |Etude des |Soins aux | |00 | |la magie |moldus |runes |créatures | | | | | | |magiques | |12h00 :13h|Déjeuner |Déjeuner |Déjeuner |Déjeuner |Déjeuner | |30 | | | | | | |13h30 :14h|Défense |Arithmancie|Vol sur |Histoire de|Défense | |30 |contre les | |balais |la magie |contre les | | |forces du | | | |forces du | | |mal | | | |mal | |14h30 :15h|Soins aux |Astronomie |Etude des |Métamorphos|Métamorphos| |30 |créatures | |runes |e |e | | |magiques | | | | | |15h30 :16h|Arithmancie|Métamorphos|Botanique |Botanique |Astronomie | |30 | |e | | | | |16h30 :17h|Botanique |Etude des |Défense | |Divination | |30 | |runes |contre les | | | | | | |forces du | | | | | | |mal | | | |17h30 :18h|Dîner |Dîner |Dîner |Dîner |Dîner | |00 | | | | | | |18h00 :19h|Etude |Etude |Etude |Etude |Etude | |00 | | | | | | |19h00 :19h|Couvre-feu |Couvre-feu |Couvre-feu |Couvre-feu |Couvre-feu | |45 | | | | | |  
  
Alicia se tourna vers Cho et Sophie et elle leur dit :  
  
On a un emplois du temps beaucoup moins chargée que l'année dernière. Rogue semble fou furieux. Dit Harry en regardant vers la table des professeurs. C'est normal, on a que deux heures avec lui alors qu'on a trois heures avec le professeur Missélia. Dit Fred. Alors c'est super !Dit Ron. C'est même génial !Ajouta Harry en souriant.  
  
Cette révélation fit éclater un fou-rire général à la table des Gryffondor. Fred, George et Lee frappaient leurs poings sur la table tellement ils rigolaient. Alicia prit un morceau de parchemin, écrivit quelques mots et le passa aux quatre acteurs qui le regardèrent à tour de rôle. Daniel regarda Alicia en fronçant les sourcils et il fit un signe de tête négatif. Il ne semblait pas d'accord avec le fait qu'Alicia invite d'autre personnes. Alicia le regarda à son tour en fronçant les sourcils et elle fit un signe de tête positif. Daniel finit par acquiescer et il lui sourit. Daniel, Rupert, Emma et Tom étaient devenu de grands amis avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Pourtant Harry semblait encore se méfier de Daniel ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment Alicia qui aimait bien les deux garçons. Quand à Sophie, elle adorait vraiment Tom et c'était réciproque. Le professeur McGonagall regarda le professeur Dumbledore qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle tapota alors sur son verre avec sa cuillère d'or et plus personne ne parla pour les regarder et surtout, les écouter. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et il dit :  
  
Je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit !  
  
Aussitôt, les plats apparurent sur les tables. Il y avait du pâté de foie, de campagne et en croûte. Ainsi que du poulet, du jambon et des raviolis. Mais encore des salades, des fromages variés et de délicieuses glaces ce qui convenait parfaitement à Cho. Et il y avait aussi de la pastèque et du melon. Ron demanda en montrant les deux aliments :  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est que çà ? Çà !Dit Alicia en montrant les deux nourritures. Et bien, le truc vert et orange c'est du melon et le truc vert et rouge c'est de la pastèque. Et c'est bon ? Goûte-y et tu verras !Répondit Alicia en souriant tendit que les acteurs, les trois héros et les trois amies rigolaient en silence.  
  
Il prit un petit morceau des deux aliments et y goûta en mettant les deux dans sa bouche. Aussitôt, il recracha de tout petits morceaux qui semblaient être des pépins. Alicia rigola en mettant sa main sur sa bouche et elle lui dit tendit qu'il essayait de se rincer la bouche avec du jus de citrouille :  
  
Oui !J'aurais dût te dire qu'il y avait des pépins. Désoler !  
  
Toute la table rigola de plus belle. Ce fut l'hilarité générale. Fred, George et Lee recommencèrent à frapper leurs poings sur la table. Le pauvre Ron les regarda tous en rougissant et en se cachant derrière son emplois du temps. Hermione et Emma, entre lesquelles il se tenait, lui firent un bisous sur la joue ce qui le fit rougir encore plus. Le repas terminé, le professeur McGonagall tapota son verre avec sa cuillère. Les élèves la regardèrent après s'être tous tût. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et dit :  
  
Bien !Maintenant que nous nous sommes bien régaler. Les préfets vont vous raccompagner dans vos dortoirs, tachez de bien dormir car les cours vont commencer demain. Mais, pour plus de sécurité car je sens que certains d'entre vous vont faire la fête (il visa Fred et George qui sourirent), les cours ne commenceront que l'après-midi.  
  
Les élèves accueillirent cette nouvelle avec joie et en applaudissant. Le professeur continua de parler tendit que certains élèves discutaient déjà de leur projets pour le lendemain :  
  
Voyant que presque plus personne ne m'écoute je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.  
  
Les élèves montèrent les uns après les autres. Le petit groupe d'amis monta en dernier. Ils discutèrent un moment dans la salle commune et montèrent se coucher enfin presque tous. Vers minuit moins cinq, Alicia se leva et sortit par la porte en faisant le moins de bruit. Elle alla sur l'estrade et regarda en bas. Il y avait presque tout le monde. Hermione, Ron, Daniel, Rupert et Emma. Tom n'avait pas voulut venir, il avait dit qu'il était trop fatigué. Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule personne :Harry. Brutus était là aussi. Il allait d'élève en élève pour se faire caresser et agitait la queue en tout sens. Alicia entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et elle vit Harry sortir du dortoir des garçons. Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit dans la même position qu'elle pour regarder tout le monde. Il demanda :  
  
Tout le monde est venu ? Oui !Répondit Alicia. Tom dormait quand tu es partit ? Oui. Et Cho et Sophie ? Oui. J'aie fait le moins de bruit que je pouvais pour ne pas les réveiller. Hé !Vous nous espionnez maintenant ?  
  
C'était Emma qui avait dit ça. Elle venait de les voir et avait crié cette phrase. Les autres s'étaient retourner pour les voir. Alicia dit :  
  
Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrais vous espionnez ? C'est possible !Ajouta Rupert. Ha !Vous n'êtes pas drôle !Se moqua Alicia.  
  
Et ils rirent tous ensemble. Hermione finit par dire :  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour descendre ?  
  
Les deux amis descendirent les escaliers ensemble et Ron en profita pour dire :  
  
Ha !Voilà enfin les deux amoureux ! Répète ça encore une fois et je te transforme en crapaud !Annonça Alicia.  
  
Et ils rirent de plus belle. Daniel demanda alors à Alicia :  
  
Mais pourquoi nous as-tu demander de venir ? Comme ça !Pour rigoler. Non, je plaisante !En fait, je voulais dire quelque chose à Ron, Hermione et Harry. Quoi ?Demanda Hermione en souriant, avide d'en savoir un peu plus.  
  
Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas tous, c'était que Cho se trouvait sur le balcon et les écoutait en les regardant d'un air bizarre. Elle avait fait semblant d'être endormit pour tromper la vigilance de son amie qui, bien sûr, ne se doutait de rien. Alicia répondit :  
  
Et bien voilà, en fait, si Daniel, Emma, Rupert et moi nous nous connaissons si bien, c'est qu'en fait on se connaît depuis longtemps. Comment cela ?Demanda Ron. En fait, il y a de cela un an, j'étaie partie en Angleterre pour me promener et pour voir un archéologue très connut chez les Anglais et qui s'appelle Richard Ironsmith. J'étaie installer dans un bar très célèbre lorsque je les aie vus arriver. Daniel m'avait demander l'heure et je lui avait répondus. Il m'a demander ensuite ce qu'une jeune fille comme moi faisait ici et je lui aie répondus que j'était peut-être une jeune fille mais que lui n'avait pas la notion du temps.  
  
Tout le groupe rigola encore une fois. Daniel dit :  
  
Ha oui !Maintenant ça me reviens ! Depuis ce jour nous nous écrivons des lettres, nous nous téléphonons. Et un jour, Daniel m'a appeler pour m'annoncer une nouvelle incroyable ! Laquelle ?Demanda Ron, intrigué. Qu'il avait été engager pour jouer le rôle d'Harry Potter dans le film moldus, Emma pour le rôle d'Hermione et Rupert pour celui de Ron. Je me suis précipiter en Angleterre pour voir ça. Attend, tu veut dire que tu as assister au tournage ?Dit Hermione, fascinée car elle avait toujours eut envie de voir les coulisses du tournage. Oui. Mais c'était mieux de voir le film sans toute l'équipe de tournage. Je vous assure !  
  
Toute la salle rigola de plus belle. Harry reprit alors son sérieux et demanda à Alicia :  
  
Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit lorsque l'on s'est vu au chaudron ? Parce que ça n'aurait pas été drôle que tu soit là et Ron et Hermione non !Et puis, de toute façon je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Daniel, Emma et Rupert soient inscrit à Poudlard !  
  
Cho descendit à pas de loup l'escalier. Elle s'arrêta devant ses amis et hurla, en colère :  
  
Alors comme çà tu les connais.et depuis longtemps !!!  
  
Tout le monde se retourna en vitesse. Alicia se retourna et se leva aussi. Cho continua en la regardant d'un air mauvais :  
  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aie jamais parler de ça ! Ecoute.Commença Alicia en baissant les yeux. C'est vrai, je suis fana d'Harry Potter et toi, tu as assister au tournage, tu connais les acteurs et quoi d'autres encore ?  
  
Elle s'en alla vers l'escalier mais Alicia hurla en mettant sa main devant elle :  
  
Attend !  
  
Cho se retourna vers elle et Alicia ajouta en mettant sa main sur son c?ur :  
  
C'est vrai !Je te l'aie cacher mais écoute, je devais garder le secret. Quel secret ?Demanda Cho d'une voix mauvaise mais intéressée. Et bien euh.Balbutia Alicia qui ne savait que répondre. En fait !Dit Daniel. Je lui avait demander de ne jamais révéler qu'elle nous connaissait, même si c'était à un autre fan. Alors vous étiez tous dans le coup ?Demanda Cho. Et bien oui. Fit Rupert d'une voix tout à fait calme. Alors là, j'en reviens pas.  
  
Elle fit mine de s'en aller et Alicia hurla :  
  
Cho attend ! Ne m'approche plus.je ne veut plus te voir !Tu m'as mentit !Tu n'es plus mon amie !  
  
Et elle monta les escaliers. On l'entendit claquer la porte du dortoir. Alicia baissa sa tête et Harry dit en mettant sa main sur son épaule :  
  
Je suis vraiment désoler Alicia. Lâche-moi !Murmura celle-ci d'une voix triste.  
  
Harry retira sa main et aussitôt, Alicia courut vers la porte. Les autres l'entendirent hurler :  
  
Osis Elevatum !  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Alicia fonça dehors, Brutus se précipita à sa suite. La porte se ferma derrière lui. Les autres se regardèrent et ils s'en allèrent presque tous. Seul Harry et Daniel restèrent à regarder la porte :  
  
Harry, je vais y aller. Dit Daniel en le regardant. Non j'y vais !Dit Harry d'une voix mauvaise en regardant la porte. Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi désagréable avec moi. Je ne t'ai rien fait que je sache ? C'est parce que je trouve que tu es un peu trop proche d'Alicia pour un ami. Quoi ?Mais c'est dingue !Que raconte-tu ? Peut-être que c'est bizarre.mais je te soupçonne d'être amoureux d'elle. Mais, je ne l'aime pas. C'est vrai ?Demanda celui-ci en abandonnant son regard mauvais et en tournant son visage vers lui. Bien sûr, c'est juste une très grande amie et puis.j'aie bien vu que tu lui plaisait. Ajouta t-il d'une voix moqueuse.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils en rougissant. Daniel ajouta :  
  
Alors, on fait la paix ?  
  
Il lui tendit sa main en souriant. Harry se retourna vers lui et répondit en souriant à son tour :  
  
O.K !  
  
Et ils se serrèrent les mains puis se serrèrent dans les bras comme s'ils étaient deux frères. Daniel dit alors à Harry :  
  
Allez, va la voir. Elle doit être très bouleversée. Merci Daniel ! De rien.  
  
Et Harry fonça vers la porte de la salle. Il courut parmi les couloirs et arriva enfin dans la grande salle. Elle était déserte. Toute les tables étaient propre et les assiettes, couverts et verres étaient déjà là. Il regarda de tout côté et il entendit un aboiement, c'était Brutus. Harry s'avança doucement et il entendit des pleurs. Brutus posa ses pattes sur le sol et il alla vers lui. Harry le caressa et il alla vers les fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant la cheminée. Là, il vit Alicia, ses cheveux cachaient son visage et ses mains le cachait aussi. Harry s'avança vers elle, prit un fauteuil qu'il plaça devant celui d'Alicia et s'installa dessus. Il vit Brutus mettre ses pattes avant sur les genoux de sa maîtresse et lui lécher les joues. Alicia mit sa main sur sa tête et elle le caressa. Harry l'entendit dire d'une voix sourde, triste et monotone :  
  
File maintenant !  
  
Le chien obéit et s'en alla vers le dortoir. Alicia essuya ses yeux et elle regarda Harry. Ses yeux verts lançaient un regard triste. Harry dit en la regardant avec tristesse :  
  
Alicia.  
  
Celle-ci se leva et se mit devant la cheminée en le contournant. Elle croisa ses bras et regarda le feu. Harry se leva et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Il murmura :  
  
Je sais ce que tu doit ressentir. Non, tu ne sais pas. Murmura Alicia d'une voix douce mais toujours triste. Ecoute, je sais que tu es peiner mais pense qu'elle va bien finir par se calmer un jour ou l'autre.  
  
Alicia soupira et dit :  
  
Je sais !  
  
Elle mit de nouveau ses mains sur son visage et murmura en pleurant :  
  
J'en aie marre.Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je soit aussi célèbre. Peut- être que tout cela ne me serrais jamais arriver.  
  
Harry la prit dans ses bras et dit :  
  
Je sais ce que tu ressent. Dans ce genre de moment on a envi de ne pas être célèbre. On en veut à tout le monde. Mais tu verras, tu t'y habitueras. Si seulement je pouvais rester une jeune fille normal, qui prend des cours d'arts martiaux avec son professeur et qui est fane d'Harry Potter. Tu était vraiment aussi fane de moi dans le monde des moldus. Un peu, oui. Mais il y a un avantage c'est que je t'aie rencontrer. Ajouta t-elle en souriant. Et moi aussi. Répondit Harry. Allez viens.  
  
Il prit ses épaules et ensemble, ils s'en allèrent vers le dortoir. Le lendemain, Alicia se leva vers 10h30 et elle mit sa tenue, c'est-à-dire un jeans bleu marine, un haut rose à manche longue avec le bout élargit et un décolleté sur le dessus ainsi que sa robe de sorcière. Elle descendit de la salle commune et franchit le tableau. Brutus la suivait. En entrant dans la salle, elle vit que presque tout les autres élèves étaient là mais qu'ils semblaient endormi. Certains semblaient avoir fait la fête toute la nuit. Alicia s'installa près de Sophie, Cho n'était pas encore là. Elle arriva bientôt et passa devant tout le monde en ne disant bonjour à personne, sauf à Sophie. Elle se mit près d'elle et se servit d'une assiette. Alicia secoua la tête et se servit des différents plats. Le petit déjeuner fut remplacer par le déjeuner qui fût prit plus tôt. L'après-midi, le groupe d'ami se rendit au cour d'Arithmancie. Ils marchèrent dans plusieurs couloirs avant de trouver la porte de la salle, ils entrèrent et virent que tout les autres élèves étaient déjà installer mais que le professeur n'était pas là. Dans la salle, il n'y avait pas grand chose de spécial, juste quelques fenêtres avec des volets bleu ciel. Il y avait plusieurs tables avec des chaises qui étaient poser un peu partout en cercle, il y avait aussi dans le fond le bureau du professeur avec, derrière lui, un grand tableau noir. Le professeur arriva cinq minutes plus tard et ils commencèrent le cour. Ils ne firent qu'écrire sur des parchemins, ce qui commençait assez bien. Alicia et Cho, qui depuis très longtemps écrivait des histoires, finir très vite leur recopiage. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la tour numéro 5 pour leur cour d'Astronomie. En sortant de la salle d'Arithmancie, ils prirent le chemin de droite et montèrent les escaliers qui les menaient directement dans la tour. Le professeur les attendait déjà et elle les fit entrer dans la salle. Il y avait pas mal d'objet dans cette salle, par contre. En entrant, on pouvait voir, suspendu au plafond, des dizaines de maquettes représentant Poudlard, le système solaire sorcier et moldus. On pouvait remarquer qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de planètes dans le monde des sorciers que dans celui des moldus. Il y avait aussi plein de petites bibliothèques avec pleins d'étagères qui possédaient chacune des dizaines d'objets étrange. Les rideaux étaient d'une belle couleur bleu-marine et le plafond était de la même couleur. Les tables et les chaises étaient placer normalement. Dans ce cour aussi il ne firent qu'écrire sur des parchemins. Leur rentrée commençait bien car ils n'avaient presque rien fait à part, bien sûr, écrire. Ils allèrent ensuite en cour de Métamorphose. Là ils transformèrent une grenouille en vase. Ce n'était pas si facile car les grenouilles ne cessaient de bouger en tout sens. Les élèves réussirent quand même à transformer leur grenouille. Ils durent, comme devoirs, s'entraîner à jeter le sort. Le cour suivant était celui d'Etude des Runes. Le professeur eût une demie-heure de retard, ce qui commençait bien.  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
Le cour de Potion  
  
Ils remontèrent ensuite dans leur dortoir pour poser leur affaires et ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Ils s'installèrent tous près de la table des professeurs. Les élèves discutèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes en attendant que les autres élèves reviennent de leur cour. Le professeur McGonagall regarda le professeur Dumbledore et celui-ci fit un signe de tête. Elle tapota sur son verre et aussitôt, les conversassions s'arrêtèrent. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et dit :  
  
Pour saluer cette première journée de cour, nous allons faire un banquet mi- exotique et mi-moldus !Bon appétit !  
  
Les repas apparurent aussitôt. Les tables furent décorer de mets colorier et varier. Il y avait, du côté exotique :De la noix de coco, de l'ananas, de la mangue, du cochon cuit sur broche avec des petites crevettes et du "giludso". C'est une sorte de viande faites à base de dragon, ce qui était très rare, c'était accompagner de pommes de terre et de salade. Il y avait sinon, du côté moldus :Du porc, du b?uf, de la paella, des pâtes et des haricots verts avec des flageolets. Les élèves se régalèrent et rigolèrent bien en parlant de leur première journée de cour.  
  
Moi, j'aie passer deux heures avec le professeur Missélia. Dit Lavande Brown. Elle est très gentille et elle est très douée. Ajouta t-elle au groupe d'ami. Ouais, il paraît qu'elle est compétente. Peut-être va t-elle rester plus d'une année. Dit Ron. Ce serais bien !Dit Harry.  
  
Les plats laissèrent ensuite place aux dessert. Il y avait :Des glaces, des gâteaux des tartes et plein de sucreries. Les élèves se régalèrent et mangèrent de bon appétit. Une fois leur ventre bien remplit, ils remontèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le lendemain matin, les élèves étaient à table et étaient en train de manger. Ils mangeaient du bacons avec des ?ufs et du bon jus d'orange et de citrouille lorsque Ron se rappela soudain :  
  
Oh non ! Quoi ?Demanda Hermione. On a une heure de potion en commun avec les Serpentard ! C'est pas vrai !S'exclama Harry. Et si. Dit Daniel d'un air sombre en s'en rappelant. Je sent que moi aussi je vais me faire détester. Dit Alicia en fronçant les sourcils. Vu que toi aussi tu es célèbre, je n'en doute pas. Dit Tom.  
  
Sophie sourit. Tom aussi. Elle appréciait beaucoup Tom et c'était réciproque. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger, ils se rendirent dans les cachots. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et virent que tous les Serpentard étaient déjà là, ce qui n'étonnait guère les Gryffondor. Le groupe s'installa derrière les Serpentard. Il y avait, dans l'ordre :Cho, Sophie, Alicia, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rupert, Emma, Daniel et Tom. La salle était très sombre et il y avait d'affreux rideaux noirs accrocher aux fenêtres. Les tables étaient installer les unes devant les autres et il y avait d'énorme chaudron qui bouillonnait, laissant s'échapper de longs jets de fumée blanche. Il y avait aussi, placer entre les chaudrons, des ingrédient mit dans des tasses de verre. Il y avait une grande estrade de bois, placer devant les tables et, tout autour de la salle, il y avait des petites bibliothèque remplies de dizaines de produits. Le professeur Rogue entra bientôt en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il y avait des cheveux noirs et gras ainsi qu'un regard froid et glacial qui donnait froid dans le dos si on avait le malheur de le croiser. Il se mit sur l'estrade situé devant les tables et dit en regardant les élèves :  
  
Et nous voici en route pour une nouvelle année. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je ne tolérerais aucune insolence ni aucun bavardage durant mes cours. Sinon, ce sera cinq points en moins !  
  
Cette délicate attention était, bien sûr, adresser aux Gryffondor. Le regard du professeur se posa alors sur Alicia. Il dit en la regardant d'un air mauvais :  
  
Tiens-donc !Mais nous accueillons une nouvelle "célébrité". Pourriez-vous me dire les ingrédient pour une potion d'invisibilité ?  
  
Personne ne fût surpris de voir Hermione lever la main. Sophie aussi la leva. Mais Alicia répondit quand même :  
  
Les ingrédients pour la potion d'invisibilité sont :Une drozoïde adulte femelle qui est une plante carnivore, une patte de katmandhu, un morceau de cuir d'hippogriffe, une larme de cromeline, trois poils de jugihigidum et du sang d'ysenghon.  
  
Hermione baissa la main, étonner. Tous les autres élèves étaient aussi étonner, ainsi que le professeur. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres mais ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire de satisfaction, c'était un sourire moqueur. Comme si il avait trouver la question à laquelle même Hermione ne pouvait répondre. Il la posa :  
  
C'est pas mal Spinnet mais voyons ce que vous aller répondre à cette question :Quels sont les ingrédients pour la potion qui se nomme Goutte du Mort-Vivant ?  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils. Tout le monde fût encore plus surpris car c'était en effet une potion très difficile à réaliser, qu'elle avait de très grands pouvoirs et que les élèves n'étudierais ça qu'en sixième année. Pourquoi ?Ils ne savaient pas. Alicia baissa sa tête un instant. Le professeur Rogue lui lança un sourire narquois mais pourtant, Alicia finit par relever la tête et elle dit :  
  
Les ingrédients pour la potion Goutte du Mort-Vivant sont : 35 grammes d'asphodèle en poudre, 50 grammes d'armoise pillée et 60 centilitres d'eau.  
  
Les élèves furent de nouveau surpris. Même le professeur Rogue fût surpris mais pourtant, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il dit d'une voix étonné mais quand même assez mauvaise :  
  
Je vous félicite miss Spinnet. Je ne m'attendait pas vraiment à ce que vous ayez obtenu les talents de votre mère. Je donne cinq points à Gryffondor.  
  
Les élèves se regardèrent, étonner. Alicia regarda le professeur avec des yeux ronds. Il lui avait accorder cinq points ! Alors qu'elle était à Gryffondor !Et puis de quoi il parlait en disant "les talents de sa mère". Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Cho qui haussa les épaules. Le professeur ajouta alors en changeant de ton et de sujet :  
  
Bien, maintenant, nous allons faire une potion de vieillissement. Il vous faut :Un ongle de Vatcacher, un foie de Clesseperd.  
  
Et il se mit à énoncer les différents ingrédient. Alicia avait encore un peu de mal à y croire mais elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa potion. Elle la réussit à merveille et Rogue lui donna cinq points en plus. Tout le monde n'osait pas trop regarder Alicia qui commençait à rougir de honte. Mais Rogue réussit quand même à retirer deux ou trois à Neville car sa potion qui était bleu marine et non violette. A la fin du cour, les élèves rangèrent leur affaires dans leur sacs et Rogue demanda à Alicia :  
  
Miss Spinnet !  
  
La concerner se retourna, suivit du groupe. Rogue continua en fronçant les sourcils :  
  
Venez me voir à mon bureau. Quand à vous les autres, ajouta t-il aux autres élèves, sortez ! Bonne chance !Murmura Ron à Alicia qui avala sa salive avec difficulté. J'en aurais besoin. Murmura celle-ci en lançant un regard perdus.  
  
Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sacs et se plaça devant le professeur. Il lui lança un sourire et Alicia demanda en bégayant :  
  
Heu.Professeur.Pourquoi m'avez-vous dit que j'avais obtenu.les talents de ma mère ? Votre mère était une brillante élève lorsque je l'ai connus. Elle était très douer en potion et je l'admirais beaucoup je dois l'avouer. Vous !Vous l'admiriez ? Oui et je me suis demander, lorsque j'ai entendu votre nom, si vous aviez hériter de ses talents. Et je remarque que oui. Continuer comme ça miss Spinnet. Ajouta t-il avec un sourire au lèvre. Mer.Merci professeur !Répondit Alicia qui était étonner de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Tenez !Dit le professeur en lui tendant un morceaux de parchemins. Vous donnerez ceci à votre professeur de métamorphose. Au revoir. Au revoir professeur !  
  
Et elle sortit assez précipitamment. Tout ce que le professeur venait de lui raconter était en train de tournoyer dans sa tête. Mais bizarrement, elle était contente car elle savait qu'elle avait obtenu autre chose de ses parents. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de Métamorphose et s'empêcha de frapper sur le coup. Elle se demandait ce que le professeur McGonagall allait lui dire. Elle finit quand même par frapper à la porte et elle entra. Les élèves se retournèrent et la regardèrent. Ils furent étonner de la voir dans cet état. Son visage était carrément impossible à décrire, entre la joie et la tristesse. Le professeur la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et Alicia dit en s'avançant :  
  
Excusez-moi de mon retard professeur mais.j'étais avec le professeur Rogue, j'aie un mot pour vous. Dit-elle en sortant le papier. Très bien !Dit le professeur McGonagall avec un sourire. Donnez-moi le papier et aller vous asseoir à votre place.  
  
Alicia s'exécuta en baissant les yeux car elle sentait que les regards se tournaient vers elle. Elle se mit à côté d'Harry. Le professeur McGonagall dit :  
  
Donc, je vous disais que je voudrais que vous me rendiez les copies. Miss Brichard, vous voulez bien prendre les feuilles des élèves et me les apporter.  
  
Sophie s'exécuta et prit les feuilles. Elle les posa ensuite sur le bureau du professeur qui lui accorda un point. Le professeur McGonagall dit ensuite :  
  
Aujourd'hui nous allons voir la métamorphose animale pour ensuite voir la métamorphose humaine. Alors cette leçon s'étendra sur plusieurs cours. On prendra d'abord des animaux tout petit et à la suite des leçons, des animaux de plus en plus grands. Vous avez de la chance, la formule est la même pour n'importe quel animal. Mais elle demandera par contre plus de concentration suivant la grosseur de l'animal. Donc c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui nous allons prendre des serpents. Bien sur on peut les transformer en l'animal qu'on veut mais moi je vous impose en une souris. Car il serait trop facile de dire que vous avez transformé votre serpent en scarabée alors que vous le vouliez en souris. Et en parlant de scarabée vous pouvez aussi en prendre à la place du serpent si certain les préfèrent au serpent.Bon vu que je les eut en souris à la fin vous allez tous me prendre une petite cage sinon la petite souris s'en ira partout. Mais prenez aussi ces deux autres bocal :Un avec la souris et un autre que j'ai modifié en y mélangeant l'eau et l'air au cas ou votre animal serait moitié souris, moitié poisson la dedans il pourra vivre. Attention ne renversez pas se bocal car c'est une préparation très longue. Tout le monde est installé ?Bien alors voici la formule :Animétamorf !C'est simple non ?Avant de commencer, je vous préviens que je noterai vos résultat et je tiendrai compte bien sur de l'animal ou de ce qui ressemblera à un animal. Et vous devrez aussi dès que vous avez fait votre transformation vérifiez quel genre de.comment dire.d'être vous avez obtenu pour décider dans quel bocal vous allez le mettre. Bon vous avez bien compris ?Alors prenez votre baguette et allez-y.  
  
Les élèves sortirent leur baguette et de chaque côté on entendit :  
  
Animétamorf ! Animétamorf !  
  
Les élèves réussirent peu à peu à transformer leur serpent en souris. Harry n'osa pas vraiment ouvrir la bouche car il était un Fourchelang, c'est une personne capable de parler aux serpents. Il avait "hériter" ce don de Voldemort, qui était lui-même un Fourchelang. Lorsqu'il voulut prononcer sa formule, un léger sifflement sortit de sa bouche mais heureusement, personne ne s'en rendit compte. Alicia ne cessait d'entendre son serpent se plaindre, enfin, si c'était son serpent. Elle prononça sa formule mais un long sifflement sortit de sa bouche, mais cette fois, toute la classe se retourna vers elle. Alicia baissa sa tête et enfouie son visage dans ses mains. Pourtant, Harry dit :  
  
Pardonnez-moi professeur, j'ai "parler" trop fort. Je n'ai pas fait gaffe. Ce n'est rien monsieur Potter mais, à l'avenir, essayer de faire attention. Dit le professeur en souriant, comme si elle avait compris ce qu'il faisait. Oui professeur. Et bien les autres, reprenez votre travail.  
  
Les élèves se retournèrent et recommencèrent à prononcer leur formule. Alicia essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et elle releva sa tête en souriant, ses yeux étaient rouges mais elle repris vite son sérieux et finalement, la formule marcha et son serpent laissa place à une jolie souris. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais Alicia la rattrapa en la prenant par la queue et elle la remit dans la cage. Le cour fut vite terminer et les élèves allèrent au cour d'Etude des Moldus. Le professeur était déjà là. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Sa salle était remplie d'objets moldus. Il y avait, en fait, tout ce qui pouvait ce trouver dans une maison ordinaire. Du coton-tige à l'armoire de chambre, en passant par le bureau et même le frigidaire. Ce serais le paradis pour le père de Ron !Pensa Harry. Après que les élèves se soit installer, le professeur dit :  
  
Bonjour, aujourd'hui, nous travaillerons sur quelque chose que les moldus utilisent  
  
beaucoup :Le téléviseur. Le téléviseur est une sorte de cube dont le devant est une vitre et le reste en métal ou autre matière. Par la vitre, les moldus voient des dessins animés, des nouvelles sur le monde des films.etc. Comment font-ils pour voir ça ? Tout simplement en cliquant sur un rectangle appelé Télécommande. Comment voient-ils par la vitre ? Grâce à la caméra. Vous avez sûrement déjà entendu parler de la caméra. C'est une boîte qui, quand vous cliquez sur un bouton, enregistre le tout. Puis ils (les personnes désignées) programment ce qui a été enregistré avec les téléviseurs ou télévisions (ça a deux noms) de leur pays ou de leur ville. Voici votre devoir car il ne nous reste déjà plus qu'une minute :Vous me remplirez pour la prochaine fois ce questionnaire. Miss Watson, veuillez les distribuer je vous prit.  
  
Emma se leva, prit les feuilles et les distribua en passant entre les tables. Le professeur lui accorda un point. Le questionnaire disait ceci :  
  
Question 1 :Quel est l'autre nom qu'on peut remplacer par téléviseur ?  
  
Question 2 :Comment les moldus voient-ils les images dans le téléviseur ?  
  
Question 3 :Qu'est-ce qu'une caméra ?  
  
Question 4 :Qu'est-ce qu'une télécommande ?  
  
Question 5 :Écrivez un court texte (50 mots environ) sur ce que vous croyez que c'était un téléviseur.  
  
Et les élèves allèrent déjeuner. Il se régalèrent de maïs frais avec du soja. Ceux qui n'aimait pas ça avait droit à du poulet. Le groupe d'amis sortit ensuite dehors et allèrent vers le stade pour le cour de Vol. Le professeur Bibine les attendait, devant une vingtaine de balais. Elle avait des cheveux blanc en bataille et de magnifiques yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon. Sa tenue était décrite comme dans les livres de J.K.Rowling. Bizarrement, elle sourit à Cho comme si elle la connaissait. Elle dit en mettant ses gants :  
  
Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez tous un kit pour votre balais car vous n'allez pas tarder à vous en servir. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par un peu théorie et ensuite on passera à la pratique. Déjà parlons un peu des bases :Bon tout d'abord il faut enfourché le balais et quand vous vous sentirez stable alors vous pourrez donner 2 petits coup de pied sur le sol et votre balais s'élancera dans les airs. Hop pop pop ! Est ce que je vous ai dit de le faire hein ??? Alors descendez tous de votre balais. Merci. Bon repassons au cours. Après quand vous et votre balais seront environ à 6m du sol (je vous conseille de ne pas voler trop haut) alors vous pourrez essayer d'effectuer différentes figures. Alors, comment fait t'on pour tourner ?  
  
Hermione leva la main et le professeur l'interrogea :  
  
Il suffit de faire une rotation d'épaule du côté ou on veut tournez mais surtout il faut être très doux dans son geste ne pas brusquer son balais qui est très sensible. Bien, cinq points à Gryffondor, et maintenant pour avancer ?  
  
Sophie leva la main et le professeur l'interrogea :  
  
Ce n'est pas très compliquer mais il faut quand même faire attention. A chaque effleurement de l'index le balais passera la vitesse supérieure par contre si on l'effleure avec son pousse alors il diminuera sa vitesse. Attention cela ne marche qu'avec une seule main :Pour les droitiers avec la main gauche et pour les gauchers avec la main droite. Parfait !Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Et maintenant pour s'arrêter ?  
  
Daniel leva la main et le professeur l'interrogea :  
  
Ceci est la chose la plus simple, pour s'arrêter vraiment c'est à dire ne plus bougez il suffit de se coucher en arrière et paf le balais sera à l'arrêt total. Par contre si on veut s'arrêter progressivement alors il faut faire des petits accous en se penchant toujours en arrière. Bien !Encore cinq points pour Gryffondor. Et pour faire un looping ?  
  
Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Cho de lever sa main. Le professeur sourit et l'interrogea :  
  
Il faut faire attention car cette figure est compliquée et qu'elle demande un peu d'entraînement. Alors quand on est un peu en hauteur et bien stable, un bref petit coup d'index sur le devant et le balais prendra de la vitesse quand on estime que sa vitesse est suffisante. Il faut bien tenir son balais avec ses deux mains. Le looping s'effectue avec la combinaison de différentes bases :D'abord une légère rotation d'épaule suivit d'une prise de vitesse et d'un brusque ralentissement simultané avec une autre rotation d'épaule. Voilà, mais on ne va pas y arriver tout de suite. Excellent !Dix points pour Gryffondor. Bon maintenant nous allons passez à la pratique. Je vais vous laisser faire tout seul en espérant que vous m'avez bien écouté.  
  
Les élèves s'envolèrent, sous le regard attentif du professeur Bibine. Les trois amies avaient déjà voler mais la sensation que ça représentait était vraiment géniale. Le vent ébouriffait leurs cheveux qui volaient avec légèreté. Le professeur dit :  
  
Bon alors déjà 2 qui se sont envoler pas mal et les autres on se motive allez aller. Bon ça suffira pour aujourd'hui c'était pas mal allez redescendre tous.  
  
Les élèves firent ce qu'elle dit et redescendirent en se penchant en avant. Le professeur ajouta :  
  
Bien !La semaine prochaine nous étudierons différentes équipes de Quidditch et 20 minutes de pratiques. Voilà à la semaine prochaine. Au revoir. Au revoir professeur !Dirent certains élèves.  
  
Ils allaient sortir lorsque le professeur appela les trois amies :  
  
Mlle Spinnet, Mlle Chang, Mlle Brichard, venez me voir s'il-vous-plait. Oui professeur, répondirent les trois jeunes filles en c?ur.  
  
Elles se dirigèrent vers le professeur et celle-ci leur dit :  
  
Je vous aie spécialement remarqué toutes les trois et je trouve que vous évolué très bien sur un balais. Quel balais possédez-vous ? Nous possédons chacune un "Tonnerre 3000".  
  
Le professeur Bibine les regarda avec un air étonner.  
  
C'est incroyable, monsieur Harry Potter possède le même balais. Mais, ce n'est pas cela que je voulais vous dire. Comme vous devez le savoir, Mr Dubois, ainsi que Miss. Spinnet et Johnson ont finit leur cycle et, nous devons trouver un capitaine, un attrapeur et deux poursuiveuses. Je sais que Mr Potter a été engagé comme capitaine. Et vous pourriez devenir de bonnes poursuiveuses et une bonne attrapeuse. Pourquoi pas.Dit Alicia en prenant un air songeur. Qu'en pensez-vous les filles ? On est d'accord !Approuvèrent ses deux amies. Parfait, allez donc voir Mr Potter et il vous expliquera tout en détail.  
  
Et les trois élèves rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour leur cour d'Etude des Runes qui fut très ennuyeux. Ils eurent ensuite droit à une petite récrée d'un quart d'heure. Les trois amies en profitèrent pour rendre visite à Harry et discuter du Quidditch. Harry leur demanda alors qu'ils étaient en train de marcher dans la cour :  
  
Hé bien, vous vouliez savoir quoi les filles ? On a sut que tu avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et on voulait savoir si tu voulais avoir Cho et moi comme poursuiveuse avec Katie Bell dans ton équipe et Alicia comme attrapeuse ? Répondit Sophie en souriant à ses amies. Et bien, moi foie, pourquoi pas ! Mais il faudrait que vous me montriez ce que vous savez faire. Vous n'avez qu'à nous rejoindre dans une semaine pour commencer les entraînement. Ok ! Répondirent Cho et Sophie à l'unisson. Et toi Alicia t'es d'accord ?  
  
Alicia sourit et elle répondit :  
  
Si notre futur capitaine le veut bien, je veut bien moi aussi être attrapeuse. Et bien voilà une affaire de réglée ! Ajouta Harry en souriant. Et maintenant si vous le permettez je doit rejoindre Hermione et Ron.  
  
Ils retournèrent ensuite dehors pour le cour de Botanique. Le professeur les attendait devant les serres. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la description des livres. Elle dit en voyant ses élèves :  
  
Bonjour chère classe. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous montrer des Solynirs. Ce sont des sortes de fougères avec des feuilles rouges. Suivez-moi à la serre et vous verrez par vous-mêmes.  
  
Et ils se dirigèrent vers la serre n°3. Le professeur Chourave leur montra les plantes du jour et elle dit :  
  
Les synolirs sont donc des fougères de feuilles rouges pouvant aller de 1 à 10 cm de long, elles poussent près des marécages, des lacs ou bien dans les forêts humides. Toute fois il est possible de les cultivées en serre comme vous pouvez le voir. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'elle ont comme spécialité ?  
  
Hermione leva encore une fois la main et elle fut suivit de Neville. Le professeur, qui savait qu'Hermione était un génie, comme tout les autres professeur, laissa sa chance à Neville. Il dit :  
  
Cette plante n'a aucun effet de guérison mais elle s'emploie pourtant souvent dans des potions médicales pour améliorer le goût. Très bien Mr Londubat !Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Alors !Ces plantes peuvent se transformer.en hibou !Pour savoir si un hibou est un Solynir, il faut regarder s'il a une petite tache rouge derrière la tête. C'est pratique, pour les jardiniers qui correspondent, non? Tout le monde à bien pris des notes ?Bien alors passons aux travaux appliqués !  
  
Les élèves s'installèrent plus près des plantes et le professeur ajouta en montrant les plantes :  
  
Nous allons rempoter ces magnifiques plantes. Attention, dès qu'on les sort de terre les synolirs prennent leur forme de hibou et essaient de s'envoler. Je vais vous distribuer des filets pour éviter ça...  
  
Elle se dirigea vers une armoire et prit une dizaines de filets qu'elle passa aux élèves. Après les avoir distribuer, elle dit :  
  
Voilà. Remplissez à moitié le nouveau pot avec de la terre.  
  
Les élèves prirent d'énorme sacs de terre et se mirent à remplir des pots vide. Le professeur ajouta :  
  
Maintenant, recouvrez votre Solynir avec le filet avant de le manipuler.  
  
Les élèves s'exécutèrent et le professeur dit en montrant l'exemple :  
  
Empoignez le pied de la plante et déracinez-la.  
  
Les élèves firent ce qu'elle dit et aussitôt, les dizaines de plantes se transformèrent en jolis hiboux. De toute les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Le professeur dit en voyant les élèves s'exciter :  
  
Attrapez le hibou fermement avant qu'il ne s'enfuie et fourrez-le dans son nouveau pot pour qu'il redevienne une fougère rouge !Quand vous avez fini, arrosez-le copieusement. Parfait !Toute la classe a réussi cette opération ?Ah.je vois que Mr. Londubat et Miss Spinnet ont eût un petit problème pour retenir leurs Solynir (ceux-là sont coriaces). Il vous rejoindront en récréation dès qu'ils auront rattrapés les hiboux. Voici maintenant votre devoir. Miss Watson, voulez-vous distribuer les feuilles s'il-vous-plaît ?  
  
Emma se leva et distribua les feuilles aux élèves qui les regardèrent :  
  
Question 1 :Décrivez-moi un plant de synolirs. /3 pour une réponse approfondie Question 2 :Citez-moi toutes les étapes pour les rempoter. /5 Question 3 :Comment fait-on pour reconnaître si un hiboux est un synolir ? /2 Question 4 :Pour le cours prochain, quelle plante voulez vous étudier, dite tout ce que vous savez sur cette dernière. /2 pour la description d'une plante. Question 5 :Comment trouvez-vous ce cours ?  
  
Emma reçut un points et le professeur ajouta après que tout les élèves aient regarder leur devoirs :  
  
N'oubliez pas qu'un bonus vous sera accordé si votre devoir ne contient aucune faute d'orthographe. Ha !Il vous faut allez à votre cour prochain. Au revoir et à demain. Au revoir professeur. Répondirent deux ou trois élèves.  
  
Ils sortirent de la serre et retournèrent vers le château. Le groupe d'amis était en tête. Ils discutèrent en marchant :  
  
C'est cool !On va enfin avoir Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !Dit Harry. J'aie hâte de voir le professeur, elle a vraiment l'air gentille !Dit Alicia en souriant. Oui, moi aussi je trouve. Dit Hermione. Moi aussi !Dit Rupert. Moi aussi !Dirent les autres en c?ur.  
  
Et ils rigolèrent ensemble.  
  
Chapitre 7 : Cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, nouvelles et mauvaise rencontre.  
  
Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller en cour et arrivèrent avec cinq minutes d'avances. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent la personne qu'ils avaient le moins envie de rencontrer à Poudlard : Drago Malefoy, accompagné de ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle, se placèrent devant le groupe d'amis tendis que les acteurs étaient plus loin pour les empêcher de passer. Cho se mit à rougir car depuis qu'elle avait vu le premier film Harry Potter, elle adorait Tom Felton, celui qui interprétait le rôle de Drago Malefoy. Elle avait toujours penser que Drago aurait put être quelqu'un de gentil. Malefoy regarda Harry de son regard froid, puis Cho et Alicia. Il dit de sa voix toujours froide :  
  
Et bien le balafré ! Tu t'es trouver deux nouvelles petites-amies. Tu as laisser tomber Miss Sang-De-Bourbe pour qu'elle aille avec Weasley le pauvre ? La ferme Malefoy ! Murmura Harry qui ne voulait pas se disputer devant Alicia qui le regardait. Ho ! Ho ! Je voit qu'on a plutôt un faible pour la jalouse ! Ajouta Drago en regardant Alicia qui se tenait derrière Sophie.  
  
Alicia fronça les sourcils et s'avança devant Malefoy. Cho baissa la tête en n'osant plus regarder Malefoy. Apparemment, ce qu'elle avait penser était faux : Drago était mauvais et il le resterais. Sophie voulut retenir Alicia mais celle-ci baissa le bras de son amie. Elle se plaça devant Malefoy et dit :  
  
Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ! Monsieur Drago Malefoy je présume ? Murmura Alicia en lui lançant un regard sombre, en croisant les bras et en se plaçant bien face à Malefoy qui se tenait de la même manière.  
  
Malefoy sourit un peu et répondit en ne quittant pas Cho des yeux :  
  
Je suis surpris de voir qu'une aussi jolie fille que toi aie entendu parler d'un gars venant d'une famille aussi noble que moi ! Mais bien sûr que j'aie entendu parler de toi, mais malheureusement, pas en bien !  
  
Malefoy fronça les sourcils et dit :  
  
Si j'étais à ta place, je ferais attention à ce que je dit, Spinnet ! Si tu veut mais, dommage, tu n'es pas à ma place donc tu ne peut pas me dire ce que je doit te dire !  
  
Malefoy ne dit rien à cette réplique. Il passa devant le groupe d'amis en bousculant Alicia qui souriait. Il se mit ensuite devant Cho qui le regardait et il dit :  
  
Quand à toi je te suggère de faire attention avec qui tu traîne, certaines personnes ne valent pas la peine que l'on discute ou que l'on soit avec eux.  
  
Il passa près de Cho et s'en alla, suivit de Crabbe et Goyle qui rigolaient. Les amis finirent par ce calmer surtout lorsque les acteurs arrivèrent. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore c'était que Drago, en passant près de Cho, avait déposer un mot dans la capuche de sa robe. Le professeur arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Elle avait donc de longs cheveux fin et bruns détachés et de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle portait un tee-shirt rouge assez court au niveau du ventre et un jeans bleu. Elle portait une cape noire sur les épaules et un joli petit chapeau noir sur sa tête. Alicia et Sophie, qui étaient devant, comme pour tout les cours, sourirent au professeur qui leur renvoya ce sourire. Elle n'avait pas sembler reconnaître Alicia. Ils entrèrent dans la salle qui était assez ordinaire. Il y avait des tables disposer comme d'habitude, pareil pour les chaises. Les rideaux étaient noirs mais ils n'étaient pas tirés. Il y avait une grande armoire dans le fond et, bizarrement, un ordinateur. Les élèves s'installèrent, le groupe d'amis devant et le professeur Missélia dit :  
  
Bonjour à tous !Bien, donc d'après ce que vous avez entendu, je suis le professeur Missélia !Je vais d'abord faire l'appel et vous répondrez oui lorsque vous appellerais. Brichard, Sophie ! Oui. Chang, Cho ! Oui. Deslandes, Marine ! Oui.  
  
Et elle continua. Lorsqu'elle arriva à "P", elle s'arrêta et dit en souriant :  
  
Potter, Harry ! Oui. Pylorique, Stéphanie ! Oui.  
  
Et elle continua. Il ne restait que trois nom :  
  
Salomet, David ! Oui. Solib, Philippe ! Oui. Et enfin.Spinnet, Alicia ! Présente. Pourrais-tu te lever s'il-te-plaît ? Heu.oui, bien sûr !  
  
Alicia se leva, le professeur lui demanda de lui montrer sa cicatrice, ce qu'elle fit. Elle jetait des regards en coins à Harry car elle ne comprenait rien. Le professeur finit par lui sourire et lui demanda de s'asseoir. Alicia s'exécuta en regardant Harry qui la regardait sans rien comprendre. Le professeur Missélia dit ensuite à la classe :  
  
Bien, alors !Il y a deux semaines, j'ai découvert un nouveau monstre qui peut être très méchant, mais aussi très gentil. Ce monstre s'appelle le "fer à fous". Je vais vous expliquer comment il est né. Un jour un sorcier a jeté un sort à un fer à repasser, ce sort a rendu le fer à repasser vivant, puis il fit de même avec un fer à cheval. Mais par erreur les deux fer ce sont croisé puis cela fit un "fer à fous".Mais on dit qu'un fer à cheval porte bonheur, et c'est vrai parce que si vous attrapez un "fer à fous" et qu'il à plus de sang de fer à cheval que de fer à repasser il vous portera bonheur, mais si c'est le contraire il peut dégager sur vous une chaleur de plus de 200 degrés .Dans ces cas la pointé votre baguette sur lui et crié :Refroiditus !Il sera congelé immédiatement. Bien, au zut !Il ne nous reste que cinq minutes de cour. On ne va pas pouvoir faire de pratique. Bon, heu. Comme devoir :Je veux contrôler si vous avez bien lu la leçon. Les réponses y sont. Comme devoir, vous devez m'écrire à quelle chaleur le fer à fous est capable de chauffer. Et quel est le sortilège qu'il faut jeter. Allez, à la semaine prochaine !Au revoir ! Au revoir professeur !Répondirent tout les élèves.  
  
Les élèves rangèrent leur affaires dans leur sacs et s'en allèrent. C'est là que le professeur Missélia dit :  
  
Heu.Alicia, je pourrais te voir une minutes ?Cela ne te dérange pas d'arriver en retard pour dîner ? Heu.Non !Répondit celle-ci en se retournant.  
  
Et elle ajouta en murmurant :  
  
Encore, ça fait la deuxième fois ! Ouais !Dit Rupert. Heu.Au fait, Harry, je voudrais te voir aussi. Ajouta le professeur. D'accord ! Bon, ben.bonne chance !Murmura Tom.  
  
Tout les élèves s'en allèrent pour le dîner car ils avaient très faim. Alicia et Harry allèrent vers le professeur qui sourit et dit :  
  
Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir Alicia !Toi aussi Harry !Comme vous ressemblez à vos pauvre parents !Ajouta t-elle en soupirant. Vous.Vous connaissiez nos parents ?Demanda Alicia en regardant Harry avec des yeux ronds. Oui !Malheureusement j'aie eût le temps de les voir avant leur.mort. Mais.je ne voit le rapport avec le fait que vous nous ayez appeler. Dit Harry. En fait.J'avait été engagé par vos parents pour vous protéger. Comment cela ? Et bien, vos parents savaient qu'ils allaient mourir.alors ils m'ont engager pour vous surveiller. Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu plus tôt ?Demanda Alicia. En fait.Pendant tout ce temps, j'essayait de vous rechercher, surtout toi Alicia. Et enfin, 12 ans plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore m'a écrit pour me prévenir que tu irais à Poudlard. Je me suis empresser de m'inscrire comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Et.Est-ce que.vous savez.quelque chose.sur nos.parents ? Et bien, pas vraiment, mais je peut te dire qu'ils étaient de grands sorciers et des gens merveilleux. Et je pense, que si ils vous regardent en ce moment, ils sont fiers de voir ce que vous êtes devenu.  
  
Harry et Alicia se regardèrent et se sourirent. Le professeur Missélia leur ajouta en souriant :  
  
Allez !C'est l'heure d'aller manger, je vous aie déjà fait perdre assez de temps. D'accord, au revoir professeur Missélia !Dirent les deux jeunes gens à l'unisson. Appelez-moi Cécilia !Dit le professeur en souriant. Mais attention, seulement en dehors des cours. Au revoir Cécilia ! Au revoir les enfants !  
  
Harry et Alicia se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte car ils commençaient à avoir très faim. En arrivant dans la grande salle, ils virent que les élèves en étaient déjà au dessert. Heureusement, le professeur Dumbledore leur avait laisser deux assiette de porridge car il com mençait à faire frais dehors. Les élèves rigolèrent et continuèrent de manger en discutant. Certains, surtout chez les Gryffondor, étaient déjà monter se coucher, y compris tout le groupe d'amis et les acteurs. Harry et Alicia allèrent ensuite. Il traversèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui discutait avec un chevalier sans tête et ils montèrent ensuite les escaliers menant à leur dortoir. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et se séparèrent. Alicia ouvrit la porte du dortoir des filles et elle vit Cho qui était en train de retirer sa cape. Les autres filles étaient coucher depuis longtemps. Alicia s'installa sur son lit et Cho lui dit en mettant sa cape près d'elle :  
  
De quoi vous a parler le professeur Missélia ? Hein ?! Oh, de rien. Elle nous a juste parler de nos parents. Répondit son amie en regardant le cadre qui représentait ses parents et sa marraine lorsqu'elle avait 6 mois. Il y a pourtant quelque chose de bizarre chez cette prof. Murmura t-elle en baissant la tête pour voir Cho. C'est quoi ? Je sais pas, j'aie l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours et ça semble réciproque pour elle. Vu qu'elle connaissait tes parents, je pense qu'elle a dut te voir quand tu était petite. T'as sans doute raison, mais tout de même.Murmura t-elle en mettant sa tête sur sa main et en rêvassant. Oh ! S'exclama Cho tout à coup. Quoi ?! S'exclama à son tour Alicia qui faillit tomber de son lit en se redressant brusquement. J'aie trouver un mot dans la cagoule de ma cape.  
  
Alicia descendit en sautant de son lit et demanda en s'installant près de Cho :  
  
C'est de qui ? Je sais pas attend !  
  
Elle ouvrit le mot et lut à voix basse pour que personne d'autre que Alicia ne l'entende :  
  
Salut Cho, Je tiens à te dire que je suis désoler de ce que tu as vu près du bureau du  
professeur Missélia. J'espère qu'Alicia ne m'en veut pas de mon comportement, je ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Je pense que tu doit me prendre pour une brute mais je voulais te dire : Je te trouve très jolie. Je t'ai remarquer lors de la cérémonie de la répartition et je n'aie put m'empêcher de sourire. Maintenant, je pense souvent à toi et je voudrais te  
donner rendez-vous une semaine avant noël à minuit. J'espère que tu  
accepteras. Mon hibou viendra prendre ta réponse demain à 10 heures du  
soir. Soit là,  
Drago Malefoy.  
  
Alicia n'avait pas parler durant la lecture du mot. Cho se mit à rougir et à sourire car finalement Drago était gentil et il l'avait inviter à un rendez-vous. Alicia sourit car elle était contente pour son amie et elle dit :  
  
C'est plutôt dingue, il t'as donné rendez-vous ! Ouais. Oh il est si mignoooooooooonnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!! Murmura Cho en s'effondrant sur son lit tendit qu'Alicia rigolait.  
  
Elles rigolèrent ensemble et finirent par se dirent bonne nuit. Elle s'installèrent dans leur lit et firent de beaux rêves. Cho rêvant d'elle et Malefoy en tête-à-tête et Alicia rêvant au bonheur de son amie avec son "prince charmant". Une semaine plus tard, les élèves firent leur première sortie à Pré-au- Lard. Cho avait déjà répondu à Drago en disant que c'était O.K et qu'elle était impatiente. Elle avait aussi dit qu'Alicia ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Les seuls personnes qui étaient au courant de sa sortie était elle, Alicia et Sophie. Mais revenons à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard : Harry, Hermione et Ron avait reçut une lettre de Sirius en leur demandant de venir le rejoindre dans la Cabane Hurlante. Alicia, Cho et Sophie avaient le droit de venir car Sirius, après avoir tant entendu parler d'elles, voulait les voir au plus vite. Les élèves sortirent vers 14 heures et se dirigèrent vers le petit village. Tout le monde ce sépara en plusieurs groupe. Fred, George et Lee allèrent dans leur magasins préférer :Magasin de Farces et attrapes Zonko et après chez Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Les filles par exemple Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown et autres allèrent chez Honeydukes pour se prendre quelques sucreries. Le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers la Cabane Hurlante après avoir acheter un énorme poulet, un gros gâteau au chocolat et du jus de citrouille et avoir mit tout ça dans le sac à dos d'Alicia qu'elle emportait toujours avec elle. Un joli chien noir les attendait devant la Cabane, assit sur un gros rocher, sa queue se balançant de droite à gauche en signe d'impatience et d'agitation. Il aboya en voyant arriver les amis et il se précipita vers eux en jappant de joie. Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers ce dernier et lui caressèrent la tête par réflexe. Le chien se dirigea derrière la Cabane et les élèves le suivirent. Ils virent alors une porte sans verrou et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. L'endroit était sombre et il n'y avait que deux petites bougies pour éclairer l'endroit. Il y avait un lit placer dans le fond et une petite commode qui servait de pose-affaire. Il y avait aussi une chaise placer au centre de la pièce. Le chien se dématérialisa en homme qui sourit. Harry courut vers lui et sauta dans ses bras en disant :  
  
Je suis content de te revoir Sirius ! Moi aussi Harry. Répondit celui-ci en souriant de nouveau. Sirius !Ça ne vous dérange de vivre dans le noir comme ça ?Demanda Hermione en regardant les alentours. Si, mais, si je fais de la magie, j'ai peur que l'on repère. Donc je reste dans le noir. Répondit Sirius en souriant à Hermione. Heureusement que j'ai toujours des trucs moldus dans la poche. Dit Ron.  
  
Il sortit plusieurs bougies et prit un briquet. Aussitôt, la cabane fut baignée d'une assez faible lueur. L'homme qui se tenait devant eux n'était pas très beau mais il avait quand même un air sympathique. Il avait des cheveux noirs en tout sens, comme Harry, ses yeux étaient noirs et son visage était cireux. Il portait une longue cape noire sur son tee-shirt blanc et son jeans noir. Il s'installa sur la chaise et dit alors en regardant Alicia, Sophie et Cho :  
  
Et bien Harry, tu ne me présente pas tes amies ? Oh, oui !Se ressaisit Harry. Sirius, je te présente Cho Chang. Enchanté mademoiselle. Dit Sirius en serrant la main de la jeune fille. Sophie Brichard. Enchantée !Dit Sophie en serrant à son tour sa main. Et. .Alicia Spinnet !S'exclama Sirius d'une voix sourde en regardant la jeune sorcière. Comment tu la connaît ?Demanda Harry. Je connaissait aussi ses parents. Approche-toi s'il-te-plaît. Ajouta t-il en regardant Alicia.  
  
Alicia s'avança avec lenteur, Sirius la regarda avec étonnement mais avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il la regarda de fond en comble. Il souleva ses cheveux, regarda dans ses yeux et lui posa des questions. A la fin, il dit :  
  
C'est incroyable, tu es le portrait cracher de tes parents et de ta marraine. Comme Harry ressemble à ses parents. Si seulement j'avais put les voir avant leur morts. C'était des gens si charmant et si douer à l'école, comme les Potter !Comment va ta grand-mère ? Elle va bien.  
  
Hermione regarda sa montre et dit alors :  
  
Oh !Excuse-nous Sirius mais on va devoir s'en aller. D'accord, oh fait !Le Ministère de la Magie à repérer Peter Pettigrow. Cela veut dire.Commença Harry. Que je vais peut-être être libre. Finit Sirius. Mais seulement, je crois qu'il va me falloir un avocat, et un bon ! Tu pourrais prendre Cho !Dit Ron. Elle est très douer ! Eh !Moi je résous les problème psychologique c'est Alicia l'avocate !Répliqua Cho en souriant. T'exagère !Dit Alicia. C'est vrai ! Tu es vraiment une bonne avocate ?Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Heu.Oui.Enfin, un peu ! Alors, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider. Dit Sirius en souriant. Peut-être mais.il faudrait que vous me. Tu sais, tu peut me tutoyer ! Alors il faudrait que tu me raconte en détail ton histoire. Dit Alicia. Pour que je puisse t'aider. O.K, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir quand tu auras du temps libre, il te suffira de demander au professeur Dumbledore. D'accord ! Au fait, comment va votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Bien mais.Pourquoi tu demande ça ?Demanda Harry. Oh, comme ça !Dit distraitement Sirius en faisant un sourire distrait.  
  
Les six amis se regardèrent avec étonnement mais ne posèrent plus de questions. Sirius se matérialisa en chien et, après que Ron eût éteint la bougie, tout le groupe sortit par la porte. Sirius les mena vers le rocher sur lequel il était poser à l'arrivée. C'est là qu'ils virent une jolie petite chatte blanche, avec des tache marron et, bizarrement, des yeux vert. Le chien se mit à courir vers elle et la chatte lui caressa le museau avec le sien. Le chien lui lécha le museau et la chatte s'approcha alors des autres. Les cinq amis la caressèrent et Alicia la regarda d'un air étrange, c'était surtout ses yeux vert qui l'intriguait. Cette chatte avait les même yeux qu'elle et le professeur Missélia. Néanmoins, elle lui caressa la tête et la chatte miaula de bonheur. Finalement, les six amis repartirent vers les magasins. Ils se retournaient quelquefois pour voir le chien et le chat, coucher l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'herbe, leurs queues se balançant de droite à gauche avec frénésie. Lee, Fred et George avaient réussit à trouver de nouvelles farces, notamment des bonbons dédoubleurs. Ce sont des bonbons qui, au fur et à mesure qu'on les mangent, se multiplie ce qui forment deux bonbons. Pratique lorsqu'on a une fringale dévorante et qu'on n'a pas envie de manger de la nourriture saine. Les filles s'étaient acheter des bracelets, des bagues et des colliers de toute sortes et elles s'étaient donner rendez-vous aux Trois Balais. Elles se prirent de la Bièraubeurre. C'est une boisson chaude et délicieuse, qui, lorsqu'il fait froid, réchauffe tout le corps, de l'intérieur. Du jus d'?illet, servi dans de tout petits verres. Cette boisson, de couleur violette, dégage une légère odeur de pamplemousse qu'on retrouve étrangement dans le goût. De l'Hydromel, parfumé au épices, et généralement servi par pintes, plus précisément par 4. Mais, attention, c'est un alcool très fort !Heureusement, elles n'en prirent pas. Du sirop de cerise, présenté avec du soda, des boules de glace, et une ombrelle. C'est très rafraîchissant, et, en été, très désaltérant. Du Rhum groseille. C'est un rhum assez fort, parfumé à la groseille et parfois, à d'autres fruits rouges, ou des bois accompagné d'une rondelle de kiwi très aromatisé. Mais les filles n'en prirent pas non plus. Ils retournèrent alors au château et continuèrent de s'amuser en attendant la soirée spéciale Halloween !  
  
Chapitre 8 :  
  
Souvenir du passé et combats (1ère partie)  
  
Assez loin de là, précisément en Egypte, un curieux spectacle se préparait dans l'une des pyramides, plus exactement dans la plus grande. Les mangemorts étaient réunit en cercle et devant un immense chaudron, Queudver, le serviteur de Voldemort, préparait une potion. Son maître le rejoignit quelques instant plus tard. Il avait réussit à reprendre des forces et à reprendre son propre corps, il y a à peu près deux mois. Queudver l'avait fait revivre grâce à une potion très puissante connu seulement des mages noirs. Le seigneur des Ténèbres dit d'une voix forte mais encore assez faible.  
  
Queudver, tu m'as brièvement servit durant ces deux mois. Et je veut vous dire à vous aussi, ajouta le seigneur des ténèbres en regardant ces autres fidèles, que vous m'avez aussi bien servit. Maintenant Queudver, je voudrais que tu recherche une jeune fille en particulier.Sophie Brichard ! Qu'a t-elle de particulier maître ?Demanda Mr Malefoy. Elle a que c'est ma fille Lucius !Répondit Voldemort. Et où dois-je chercher maître ?Demanda Queudver. A Poudlard !Et je veut que tu remettent ceci à Alicia Spinnet et Harry Potter.  
  
Il lui tendit un parchemin sur lequel était marquer :  
  
Bonjour Harry et Alicia, Je ne sais pas si vous allez me reconnaître mais je veut que vous sachiez  
que c'est moi, Lord Voldemort, qui ait prit en otage votre jeune  
amie :Sophie Brichard.  
Ne tentez rien contre moi car sinon, votre amie périra dans d'atroces  
souffrances.  
Sachez juste une chose :  
Pour une fois je suis plus loin de vous que ce que vous pensez.  
Au revoir !  
Lord Voldemort.  
Plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.  
  
Nous retournons ainsi au château de Poudlard. Il reste une semaine avant le soir d'Halloween. Les élèves sont en train de manger. Sophie, ayant finit plus tôt que les autres, retourna dans le dortoir pour lire un peu. Mais, alors qu'elle fermait la porte de la grande salle, une personne frappa à la porte. Sophie, se trouvant seule dans cette pièce gigantesque, éclairée de quelques lampe qui flottaient de chaque côté, se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. C'est là qu'elle eût une surprise effrayante et mystérieuse. Un personne se tenait devant elle et, dans la noirceur du dehors, on ne voyait pas son visage. Elle lui lança un sortilège puissant et l'entraîna au dehors, en ne laissant derrière elle qu'une lettre qui s'envola pour retomber sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Tout les élèves rigolèrent et s'amusèrent en mangeant. Vers onze heure et quart, les élèves, repus et fatigués, allèrent se coucher. Le groupe d'amis monta les escaliers qui menaient à leur dortoir, les autres étant déjà partis se coucher depuis belle lurette. Ils s'attendaient à trouver Sophie installer sur un fauteuil en train de lire mais ils ne virent rien. Alicia appela :  
  
Sophie !Sophie ! Je monte voir en haut si elle y est !Dit Hermione avec vitesse. D'accord !Dit Harry.  
  
Pendant qu'Hermione et Cho grimpaient dans le dortoir, Emma, Tom et Ron allèrent dans le château pour regarder un peu partout. Alicia, Harry et Daniel restèrent dans le dortoir pour fouiller sous les fauteuils, aux fenêtre etc..Ils appelaient :  
  
Sophie !Sophie ! Sophie !Sophie, où es-tu ?  
  
C'est alors qu'Alicia vit la fameuse lettre installer sur un des fauteuils. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle lut donc le message du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A la fin de sa lecture, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Harry et Daniel, ayant entendu le bruit, hurlèrent :  
  
Alicia !!!  
  
Ils se précipitèrent vers les fauteuils et virent Alicia, installer par terre, la lettre toujours en main. Elle pleurait et ne cessait de répéter :  
  
C'est pas vrai !C'est pas vrai !  
  
Harry se dirigea vers elle et il la prit dans ses bras. Daniel la regarda avec tristesse et demanda :  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alicia ?  
  
Alicia leur tendit d'une main tremblante la lettre. Harry et Daniel la lurent à haute voix et s'exclamèrent. Les filles descendirent juste après et les garçons qui avaient fouiller dans le château revinrent en même temps. En voyant Alicia dans les bras d'Harry, pleurant et gardant ses mains sur le visage, ils se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Daniel leur tendit la lettre et ils la lurent ensemble. Les garçons se regardèrent d'un air triste et les filles commençaient à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, Sophie était attachée à un rocher. Elle essayait de s'en détachée mais elle ne pouvait pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers elle et la détacha. Sophie voulut s'en aller mais Voldemort la ligotait grâce à un sortilège puissant et il la ramena vers un immense chaudron. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient était sombre il n'y avait qu'une faible lampe qui éclairait le chaudron qui se situait au centre, en plus du feu. Voldemort dit alors à l'un de ses fidèles qui étaient tous rassembler en cercle autour de lui :  
  
Je te félicite Queudver !Tu m'a apporter la bonne élève pour une fois et je vais enfin pouvoir attaquer Poudlard sans me fatiguer. Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ?Demanda Sophie d'une voix étranglée. Tu va voir, après avoir bût cette potion, tes pensées réelles vont revenir dans ta mémoire.  
  
Il prononça une formule magique et mit une racine de Mandragore dans la potion qui prit une horrible couleur noire comme de l'encre. Il prit une fiole de verre et la trempa dans la potion qui laissa échapper un long jet de fumée noire. Il lança la formule de contrôle de l'esprit et demanda à Sophie de boire la potion. Celle-ci la bût en entier et soudain, des flash lui apparurent en tout sens. La montrant en tant que sorcière mauvaise, parlant aux animaux, d'ou son amour pour les bêtes. A la fin de ses flashs, elle ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Voldemort lui demanda d'une voix puissante en la détachant :  
  
Alors ma fille, tu es prête à attaquer Poudlard ? Oui !Je suis prête à y aller ! Parfait !Mais, avant que tu n'attaque Poudlard, tu va t'en prendre à Pré-au- Lard !Et j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut. Mes Détraqueurs vont faire fuir les élèves de Poudlard et je vais m'arranger pour qu'ils les mènent à Pré- au-Lard. C'est là que toi, tu va les attaquer avec ton arme secrète !C'est bon ? Oui !  
  
Le groupe d'amis, après avoir lut la lettre, décidèrent d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour essayer de trouver un moyen de libérer Sophie. Heureusement, ils le virent devant la gargouille qui menait à son bureau. Ils lui montrèrent la lettre et le professeur Dumbledore dit après l'avoir lut :  
  
Je voit !Bien, je vais prévenir les autres, quand à vous, allez dormir !Ajouta t-il en croisant le regard perdue d'Alicia. Bonne nuit !  
  
Et les amis allèrent se coucher en soutenant Alicia qui n'arrivait pas à marcher à cause du choc. Les autres élèves furent rassembler dans la grande salle. Le professeur McGonagall leur annonça la nouvelle et les Gryffondor furent déçus. Les autres maisons aussi, les Serpentard, eux, s'en fichait totalement. Soudain, un bruit horrible retentit sur la porte. C'était comme si quelqu'un frappait à la porte avec un bélier (c'est un objet du moyen- âge qui servait à ouvrir de force les portes d'un château, il porte le nom de bélier car la partie qui frappe a la forme d'une tête de bélier). Le professeur Dumbledore se précipita et vit les portes s'ouvrirent en grand en laissant apparaître une cinquantaines de Détraqueurs. Il ferma la porte grâce à un sortilège puissant et il continua d'entendre les bruits contre la porte qui redoublèrent d'intensité. Les élèves hurlèrent en se levant et en reculant vers l'estrade des professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall leur dit :  
  
Calmez-vous !S'il-vous-plaît !Calmez-vous !Quelqu'un sait où se trouve mademoiselle Spinnet ? Nous le savons !Dirent Hermione et Cho ensemble. Bien !Allez donc la chercher.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et sortirent précipitamment de la grande salle pour éviter la porte d'entrée, sous les regards étonnés des élèves. Le professeur McGonagall murmura deux mots à l'oreille du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci hocha la tête et sortit à la suite des filles. Pendant ce temps, Cho et Hermione étaient arriver dans le dortoir après avoir donner le mot de passe à la grosse Dame et avoir monter les escaliers. Elles arrivèrent sur le lit d'Alicia. Celle-ci dormait. Elles essayèrent de la réveiller mais en vain. Alicia ne faisait que tourner son visage de droite à gauche avec frénésie. L'une de ses mains était cacher sous l'oreiller tendit que l'autre s'agitait en tout sens, elle fermait souvent son poing. En fait, elle recevait des flashs intenses et variés. Elle voyait ses parents mourir devant ses yeux, ses amis disparaître à tour de rôle. Voldemort la tuant. Sophie qui la poignardait dans le dos ou Harry mourir pour la sauver. Ça durait très longtemps et c'était horrible. Cho murmura alors comme par évidence :  
  
Ses sourcils sont froncer, l'une de ses mains est sous l'oreiller et l'autre s'agite, son poing se ferme. Non !Hurla t-elle d'un coup à Hermione. Ne l'a réveille pas !  
  
Mais c'était trop tard !Alicia ouvrit soudainement les yeux d'où une lueur inquiétante s'en échappait. Et la main qui était cacher sous l'oreiller sortit un couteau miniature qui faillit griffer la joue d'Hermione. Celle- ci recula avec surprise en poussant une exclamation. Alicia s'installa sur le lit et regarda de tout côté en disant avec précipitation :  
  
Hein ?Quoi ?Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !S'exclama Hermione en mettant sa main sur sa joue comme pour vérifier si il ne lui manquait pas un morceaux de peau. Tu as faillit me griffer la joue avec ce couteau ! Hein ?Oh !Pardon. Dit Alicia en regardant son arme et en la rangeant sous son oreiller. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Le professeur Dumbledore t'a demander. C'est urgent !Dit Cho. Des Détraqueurs essayent d'entrer de forces dans le château. Dit Hermione en s'excitant et en agitant les mains ce qui faisait penser à Cho car elle le faisait tout le temps elle aussi, comme un "tic". Et quel est le rapport avec moi ?Demanda Alicia d'une voix faible en fronçant les sourcils et en se frottant les yeux car elle ne semblait pas tout à fait réveillée. T'es devenu folle !S'exclama Cho. Et tes cours d'arts-martiaux ?Et Lara Croft ?  
  
Alicia se leva d'un coup, comme si elle avait reçut une décharge électrique. Les deux autres filles sortirent dehors tendit qu'Alicia s'habillait. Elle mit un tee-shirt bleu ciel court au niveau du ventre et un short marron rouler au niveau des genoux. Elle mit son sac à dos après avoir mit à l'intérieur les objets essentiels tel que des recharges pour Uzi, des pansements et bien d'autres choses encore. Elle prit ensuite ses bottes, sa valise qui était sous son lit et un élastique puis elle descendit dans la salle commune. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une natte, mit ses bottes et ouvrit sa valise qu'elle avait poser sur une deux tables de travail. Elle fronça ses sourcils car dans ce genre de moment, elle se sentait différente et la jeune fille qu'elle voyait n'était plus la même. Elle prit ensuite ses deux armes, les normales n'étant pas assez puissante à son goût. Elle rechargea la première et, tendit qu'elle prenait l'autre, Harry arriva et lui demanda en souriant :  
  
Tu es prête ?  
  
Alicia rechargea sa deuxième arme et répondit en la rangeant dans son étui :  
  
Je suis prête !Tiens, prend ces armes, je n'en aurais pas besoin. Ajouta t- elle en lui lançant les armes normales avec des recharges plus un équipement.  
  
Puis elle descendit en vitesse les escaliers, suivit d'Harry. En arrivant dans la grande salle, tout les élèves les regardèrent avec un air étrange. Ils n'y firent pas attention et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Alicia l'ouvrit et fit un saut périlleux arrière en sortant avec vitesse ses armes, Harry l'ayant fait plus tôt. Les Détraqueurs se précipitèrent par petit groupe vers eux et ils les détruisirent en les réduisant en des tas de poussière car ce n'était que des Détraqueurs de pierre. Malheureusement, les recharges Uzi étaient limités et finalement, les armes d'Alicia finirent par ne plus rien donner. Alicia les regarda d'un air étrange, les rangea et tendit qu'Harry continuait de détruire des Détraqueurs, le professeur Dumbledore lui hurla tendit que deux détraqueurs se dirigeaient vers elle :  
  
Tient Alicia !Prend cette épée ! Ça vous sera utile !  
  
Il lui lança donc une épée qu'Alicia rattrapa et regarda. L'épée était incrustée de pierres précieuses et deux lettres étaient gravées en or sur la lame : G.G ! C'était l'épée de Godrig Gryffondor. Alicia reprit alors ses esprits et se dépêcha de détruire les Détraqueurs de pierre. Elle dût aussi donner quelques coups de pieds si jamais les Détraqueurs étaient trop près d'elle. Elle et Harry réussirent après quelques effort à tous les détruire. Mais ils durent utiliser quelques flèches que le professeur. Malheureusement, ils apprirent par Hagrid qui venait d'arriver que d'autres Détraqueurs allaient venir par le lac et qu'il fallaient partir. Les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir et les professeurs décidèrent d'aller à Pré-au- Lard car la Forêt Interdite n'était un endroit très sûr. Ils marchèrent dans le froid du dehors car il venait de neiger. Ils allèrent vers la colline et se retrouvèrent devant un spectacle terrifiant. Une dizaine de loups se trouvaient devant eux. Tous de taille différente. Il regardaient les élèves d'un air menaçant et les pauvres élèves se regardaient avec un air effrayer. Un orage allait éclater mais en attendant, ils avaient d'autres problèmes à résoudre. Un loup plus énorme se tenait devant les autres, c'était une louve en faite. Elle ressemblait à une louve normal et pourtant, elle avait deux queue !Ce qui était assez étonnant chez un loup. Les élèves virent la louve s'avancer d'un pas et ils reculèrent avec surprise. Alicia s'avança devant les autres et elle sortit son épée qu'elle plaça devant elle en la tenant à deux mains. Harry la suivit en sortant les armes que lui avait passer son amie et en les rechargeant. Ils virent alors avec surprise une jeune fille s'avancer près des loups, plus précisément sur la colline et ils la virent regarder les loups et leur parler. Les élèves la reconnurent tout de suite et s'exclamèrent. Alicia s'exclama elle aussi :  
  
Sophie !  
  
La jeune sorcière tourna la tête vers eux et elle dit :  
  
Ce n'est pas à Sophie Brichard que tu t'adresse mais à Aviva Voldemort ! Vol.Voldemort ?Demanda Harry qui se tenait toujours près d'Alicia. Oui, je suis sa fille et si vous ne m'écoutez pas, je lâche ses merveilleux loups sur Pré-au-Lard et vous ne leur résisterez pas longtemps !Ha !Ha !ha !Rigola t-elle du rire glacial qu'Harry et Alicia connaissaient bien. Et comment feraient-ils pour te comprendre ?Demanda Alicia en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais leur parler !J'aie ce don ! Ce qui explique son amour pour les bêtes !Murmura Cho dans le dos d'Alicia. Et ça t'avance à quoi Sophie ?Demanda Hermione. Je vous l'aie déjà dit !Je suis Aviva et méfiez-vous car à mon signal, je lâche les loups ! Ha !Ha !Ha !  
  
Les élèves se regardèrent avec un air effrayer. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginer ça. Ses amis non plus !Que Sophie Brichard, qui était d'habitude une élève si gentille et si brillante, puisse être la fille de Lord Voldemort, le sorcier le plus mauvais de tout les temps et battus par deux enfants à l'âge d'un an.  
  
Chapitre 8 :  
  
Souvenir du passé et combats (2ème partie)  
  
Il faisait sombre à Pré-au-Lard. La neige était tomber sur le village et avait fait place à de l'orage et à une pluie torride. Tout les élèves de Poudlard et tout les professeurs ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Missélia étaient rassembler devant l'immense colline et devant ce spectacle incroyable. Alicia, Cho, Harry, Ron et Hermione en tête. Sophie était à gauche du troupeau, sur un rocher, les éclairs éclataient derrière son visage en lui donnant l'aspect d'un monstre. C'était une horde de loups sauvages qui se tenait près d'elle, le premier étant une louve qui possédait deux queues. Les élèves ne savaient que faire, Alicia et Harry venaient de détruire les détraqueurs de pierre que Sophie avait envoyer au château. Alicia avait son carquois et ses flèches, ses pistolets et son sabre. Harry, lui, avait les pistolets et les recharges qu'Alicia lui avait donner. Leurs attirails étaient presque complets, ils avaient sût leur faire face mais même devant ces animaux, ils ne savaient que faire. Rupert dit à Harry et Alicia qui se tenaient devant le groupe d'élèves et de professeurs :  
  
Harry !Alicia !Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose et vite ! Mais quoi ?T'es marrant toi !Répliqua Alicia. Mais j'en sais rien !  
  
Son visage était mouiller et ses cheveux aussi, ils volaient en direction du château. Son regard perçant regardait alternativement les loups et Sophie. Elle tenait toujours son sabre à la main et elle réfléchissait pour essayer de trouver un moyen d'empêcher Sophie de faire attaquer Pré-au- Lard. Harry réfléchissait aussi, mais aucune de ses idées ne marchaient et il commençait à perdre espoir. Alicia hurla alors à Sophie :  
  
Sophie !Ecoute-moi ! Je ne m'appelle pas Sophie mais Aviva !Combien de fois faudra t-il vous le répéter ? Alors écoute moi Aviva, je t'en prie ! Parle ! Tu n'es pas la fille de Voldemort, tu t'appelles Sophie Brichard et tu es une sorcière mais aussi mon amie !Voldemort a dût te jeter un sort ou quelque chose comme ça !Mais qu'est devenu la Sophie intelligente et gentille. Reprend tes esprit, tu voit bien que tu n'es plus la même, tu es devenu un.un démon ! Tais-toi idiote, je suis Aviva, fille de Lord Voldemort. Et si jamais tu continue, j'envoie les loups ! Ça des loups !S'exclama Lavande en regardant les bêtes. Ils sont bizarre pour des loups, rien que la louve qui a deux queues est étrange.  
  
Alicia eût alors une vision :Elle voyait les loups, mais ce n'était pas des loups ordinaires, c'était des dieux. Des dieux de la forêt qui vivaient au Japon et qui étaient venus sous les ordres de Voldemort. Alicia voyait aussi en fasse de cette forêt un village avec une forge, une forge commander par des femmes mais aussi des hommes. Elle voyait les femmes tirés sur la forêt avec des armes puissantes et qui détruisaient les arbres. Elle voyait aussi d'autre dieux, des sangliers, des élans rouges, et parmi eux des singes qui replantaient les arbres. Il y avait encore les loups et les sangliers qui attaquaient les forges et qui mourraient presque tous. C'était vraiment un spectacle horrible. Alicia rouvrit les yeux et elle se retrouva de nouveau près de ses amis. Elle regarda les loups et elle dit alors :  
  
Ce ne sont pas des loups. Mais alors, si ce ne sont pas des loups.qu'est-ce que c'est ?Demanda Hermione. Ce sont des dieux !Répondit Alicia en se retournant tendit qu'un éclair passait derrière elle. Des dieux ?Dit Cho. Oui. Des dieux de la forêt qui vivent au Japon. Fit-elle tendit qu'un second éclair passait derrière son visage. Dans quelle forêt ?Demanda Daniel. Je ne sais pas. C'est une forêt à l'Ouest d'un petit village de forges et diriger par des femmes, mais aussi des hommes. Comment sais-tu tout cela ?Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Elle se retourna vers lui et dit :  
  
J'aie eût une vision, je les voyait dans la forêt. Ils couraient et certains, surtout des singes, replantaient des arbres. Les femmes de ses forges détruisent les arbres avec des armes incroyables et puissantes et les esprits s'énervent et tue certains des habitants des forges. Et c'est tout ?Demanda le professeur Missélia. Oui. Répondit Alicia. Bon maintenant écoute-moi Sophie heu.Aviva, tu va rappeler ces loups et tu va revenir vers nous. Cette fois j'en aie assez, vous commencer à m'énerver, tous autant que vous êtes. A L'ATTAQUE !!!!!!!  
  
Aussitôt, les loups coururent vers eux, toutes babines retrousser et crocs dehors. Les élèves reculèrent en hurlant. Alicia leur dit :  
  
Calmez-vous ! Essaye de faire quelque chose !Hurla Harry qui ne savait que faire lui- même.  
  
Il tenta quand même quelque chose. Il se mit à poignarder les loups de balles mais ils les évitaient. Les balles les touchait sans les blesser. Alicia hurla alors :  
  
Attendez !  
  
Elle s'avança et hurla en mettant sa main devant eux :  
  
Arrêtez-vous !  
  
Aussitôt, la louve s'arrêta et les autres la suivirent. Alicia baissa sa main et regarda les bêtes avec un air étrange et étonné. Cho lui dit :  
  
C'est dingue !Ils t'ont écouter. C'est la louve qui m'a écouter. Les autres n'ont fait que la suivre. Mais pourquoi ?Demanda Harry. Je ne sais pas !  
  
Elle dit alors aux autres :  
  
Reculez-vous ! Mais pourquoi ?Demanda Hermione. Laissez-moi faire et c'est tout !Harry, vient avec moi.  
  
Les élèves les regardèrent d'un air bizarre. Alicia rangea son arme dans son carquois. Ils s'approchèrent de la louve qui regarda Alicia comme si elle la connaissait. La louve s'avança vers eux, suivit de deux autres loups qui semblaient être ses fils et Alicia lui demanda :  
  
Qui es-tu ? San, tu ne me reconnais pas ?Je suis Moro et tu es ma fille. Dit la louve en ouvrant la bouche et en parlant d'une voix assez grave. Je ne suis pas une fille de loups, je m'appelle Alicia et je suis la fille de Rachel et Michel Spinnet. Je me doutait que tu ne te rappellerais plus de moi. Mais peut-être que ceci t'aideras à retrouver ta mémoire.  
  
Elle approcha encore plus d'elle et mit sa tête sur la sienne. Aussitôt, Alicia eût une vision. Elle se voyait avec sa grand-mère, elles étaient au Japon, précisément près de la forêt ou se trouvait les loups. Mais là, une explosion retentissait et une boule de feu se dirigeait vers elles. Sa grand-mère entrait dans la forêt et au détour d'un arbre, elle découvrait un temple Mayas. Sa grand-mère la laissait à l'entrée et entrait à l'intérieur du temple. Aussitôt, Moro arrivait suivit de ses fils et l'un des deux grognait sur la petite fille qui s'était mise à pleurer. Sa mère lui disait :  
  
Noro, arrête ça !Toi aussi Ashi !Disait-elle en voyant le deuxième loup suivre l'exemple de son frère.  
  
Elle s'approchait de la petite fille et lui léchait les joues pour qu'elle s'arrête ce qu'elle avait fait. Moro l'avait prise dans sa gueule et l'avait poser sur le dos de Noro. Ensemble, ils partaient et la grand-mère de la jeune fille revint en ne voyant personne. Alicia rouvrit les yeux en sentant la louve retirer sa tête. Après avoir tout raconter à Harry, Moro lui dit :  
  
Alors, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Oui.maman ! Attention, je ne suis que ta mère adoptive. Tes vrais parents sont les Spinnet, mais moi je t'aie élever pendant trois ans. Trois ans sans savoir que tes parents, enfin.plutôt ta grand-mère te cherchait partout. Trois ans ou j'étais aveugle, je pensais que ta grand-mère t'avait abandonner, qu'elle ne voulait plus de toi. Je pensais qu'elle voulait que je te dévore mais je n'aie pût le faire et maintenant tes parents sont mort et je t'aie retrouver. Tu ne m'en veut pas j'espère ? Bien sûr que non !Répondit Alicia en lui caressant le dessus de la tête avec sa main. Mais, tu pourrais nous rendre un service précieux. Lequel ? Dites aux autres loups de rentrer chez eux, enfin, dans une forêt proche d'ici. Et que vos fils les accompagnent. Vous pourrez partir avec eux lorsque l'on aura rattraper cette jeune fille car elle est posséder par un démon. Dit Harry. Et les humains !Dit Noro en regardant les élèves qui reculèrent. On peut les manger ? Non je ne vous le permet pas !Répondit Alicia en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez entendus San ?Accompagner les autres. Dit Moro.  
  
Les loups s'en allèrent les uns après les autres. Sophie les regarda s'en aller et dit en les regardant d'un air horrifié :  
  
Mais.Que faites-vous ?Il faut attaquer ses misérables humains !!!Grrr !  
  
Elle se retourna vers Alicia et Harry et leur dit en les regardant d'un air mauvais :  
  
C'est de votre faute !Vous et vos dons débiles. Ce n'est pas de notre faute, mais de la tienne. Dit Alicia. Reviens donc parmi nous. Ajouta Harry. JAMAIS !!!Vous entendez ?Vous ne m'aurez jamais !Ha !Ha !Ha !  
  
Et elle partit en courant, Moro lui courut après. Alicia dit aux autres :  
  
Elle s'enfuit ! Ramenez-la moi !Dit le professeur Dumbledore. Je pourrais lui faire enlever ses pensées. Mais je crois qu'il faudra que vous vous battiez avec elle. On ne se battra pas avec notre meilleure amie !Répondit Harry en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. Harry !Alicia !Ecoutez-moi !On a tous vécu des moments difficiles mais pensez que si elle s'enfuit, elle pourra attaquer de nouveau et nous ne pourront rien faire. Dit le professeur Missélia. D'accord !Finit par accepter Alicia. Harry, ajouta t-elle au jeune garçon, allons-y.  
  
Elle se mit à siffler avec ses doigts et Moro revint en courant. Elle fonça vers Alicia et Harry, s'arrêta devant eux et les deux jeunes gens grimpèrent sur son dos. Moro courut alors vers la colline et tous les élèves les suivirent. Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut de la colline et virent un spectacle bizarre. Alicia avait sauter du dos de la louve pour atterrir sur Sophie. Celle-ci se dégagea et se mit à se battre avec Alicia. Harry avait sauter et Sophie lui avait donner un coup en plein ventre de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Sophie s'y connaissait bien en arts-martiaux et Alicia avait du mal à s'en sortir mais elle esquivait les coups comme une professionnelle. Elles s'échangeaient des coups de pieds, de poings, faisaient des sauts périlleux et bien d'autres figures. Sophie semblait enragée, comme si elle était devenus un.un loup. Au moment ou Alicia allait l'avoir, Sophie sortit un couteau miniature de sa poche et la griffa sur la joue ce qui la fit saigner. Alicia fit alors un saut périlleux avant et elle se retourna en vol pour atterrir derrière Sophie. Celle-ci regarda de chaque côté en espérant la voir. Alicia lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos et Sophie s'étala sur le sol, Alicia lui lança le maléfice du saucisson et, pour être sûre qu'elle ne bouge vraiment plus, lui attacha les mains avec de la ficelle très résistante. Elle réanima ensuite Harry et ensemble, ils retournèrent vers leurs amis et ils tenaient Sophie fermement. Celle-ci ne pouvait se défendre et elle ne faisait qu'hurler. Les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent du professeur Dumbledore et les élèves les acclamèrent. Ils n'y firent pas attention et Alicia dit au professeur Dumbledore :  
  
La voici !Vous pourrez lui rendre son.apparence mentale première ? Ne t'en fait pas !Lorsque tu reviendras au château elle sera redevenu comme neuve. Lui assura le professeur en souriant. Comment cela lorsque tu reviendras ?Dit Harry en la regardant. Tu ne rentre pas avec nous ?Demanda le professeur Missélia. Non !Je vais raccompagné Moro chez elle. Moro !Comment sais-tu qu'elle s'appelle Moro ?Demanda Cho. Je le sais parce qu'elle me l'a dit !Répondit Alicia en caressant le menton de la louve. Elle m'a aussi apprise autre chose. Quoi ?Demanda Ron, intrigué. C'est ma mère adoptive, lors d'un voyage au Japon, ma grand-mère m'a laisser aux abord d'un temple qui se trouvait dans la forêt. Moro est arriver et m'a recueilli. C'est dingue !Dit Neville. Alors, tu es une enfant louve ?Dit la jeune fille qui ressemblait à Alicia. Oui, un peu. Rentrez au château maintenant. J'y vais ! Tu ne veut pas que je t'accompagne ?Demanda Cho tendit qu'Alicia grimpait sur le dos de Noro. Non merci !Répondit Alicia en souriant. Je ne vais pas tarder à revenir ne vous en faites pas.  
  
Elle siffla et s'en alla sur le dos du loup et sous le regard étonner de ses amis. Elle rentra avec l'animal dans la forêt et passa la soirée avec toute la meute de Moro. Etre auprès d'une famille comme ça lui faisait chaud au c?ur mais, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas une famille avec qui elle pourrais vivre toute sa vie. Enfin, lorsque la nuit commença à tomber et les étoiles à se montrer, elle éclaira sa baguette et s'avança dans les profondeurs de la forêt pour rentrer au château.  
  
Chapitre 9 :  
Fête d'Halloween, dragon et attaque étrange  
  
En entrant dans la grande salle, Alicia vit tout les élèves rassembler devant elle, avec les professeurs. Et pendant que Sophie lui sautait dans les bras en pleurant, ses amis hurlaient :  
  
Vive Alicia !Vive Alicia !  
  
Ses amis l'entourèrent et la félicitèrent en la frappant dans le dos, en tapant dans ses mains et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ils voulurent faire une grande fête en l'honneur de la jeune sorcière mais celle-ci, à la grande déception des élèves et surtout de Fred et George, était fatiguée et voulait s'allongée à cause des événements qui venaient juste de se produire. Les professeur acceptèrent et tout les élèves allèrent se coucher. Alicia se dirigea alors vers le professeur Dumbledore et lui dit en lui rendant ses armes :  
  
Tenez !Je n'en aurais plus besoin maintenant. Garde-les quand même, j'y tiens !Répondit le professeur en souriant. Merci !Heu.professeur ?Demanda Alicia en profitant de la situation. Oui Alicia ? Vous savez qu'on a retrouver Peter Pettigrow ?  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore marque une pose et il ajouta :  
  
Oui, je le sais. Cela veut donc dire que Sirius va être innocenter ? Oui, mais il lui faudra un bon avocat, je pense car je ne pense pas que le juge le croit si facilement. Mais ou veut-tu donc en venir ? Et bien voilà. Lors de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j'aie rencontrer Sirius et il m'a.il m'a demander d'être son avocat et, dit Alicia en abandonnant son sourire, je ne sais pas si. Tu ne sais pas si le Ministère de la Magie accepterait cela en vu de ton âge ? Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, si jamais il n'accepte pas je leur parlerais mais normalement tu as toutes tes chances car l'âge ne compte pas vraiment du moment que l'avocat est très doué. Oh, merci professeur !S'exclama Alicia en retrouvant son sourire. Et c'est tout ce que tu veut me dire ?Demanda le professeur en sentant la nuance d'interrogation dans la voix de la jeune fille.  
  
Alicia baissa les yeux et dit :  
  
Heu.Non !Sirius m'a demander si je pouvais venir le voir quand j'aurais une ou deux heures de libre mais qu'il fallait que je vous demande d'abord. Alors !Vous êtes d'accord ? Mais bien sûr, du moment que c'est pour aider un innocent. Merci beaucoup professeur. De rien. Allez !Bonne nuit. Bonne nuit !  
  
Et Alicia alla se coucher. En arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas le nouveau mot de passe qui avait changer depuis ce soir. Heureusement, Hermione arriva et le donna (Bariturhum). En entrant, tout les Gryffondor se précipitèrent vers Alicia et firent la fête en hurlant. Mais Alicia voulut se coucher car elle était vraiment fatigués. Après que Sophie l'aie encore une fois serrer dans ses bras, elle s'habilla et se coucha en rêvant de la fête d'Halloween. La jeune fille qui lui ressemblait lui raconta quand même comment le professeur Dumbledore avait fait reprendre ses esprits à Sophie. D'après elle, il avait concocter une potion très spéciale et puissante qu'il avait fait boire à Sophie. Mais ça n'avait pas trop marcher. Sophie avait juste pût lui dire qu'elle était sous l'emprise de l'Impérium. C'est ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait redonner son esprit normal et que maintenant, ses mauvais souvenirs avaient disparus. Et pourtant, personne ne se doutait qu'un cadeau mystérieux représentant un gâteau d'anniversaire allait faire reprendre ses esprit à Sophie. Les cour continuèrent ainsi durant une semaine. Le vendredi, le groupe d'amis eut Histoire de la Magie. Le professeur Bins était déjà là. C'est le seul professeur fantôme de l'école. On raconte qu'une fois, il s'est endormi devant la cheminée et qu'en se réveillant le lendemain, il avait laisser son corps derrière lui. Ses cours sont les plus ennuyeux et lorsqu'il traverse le mur de sa salle c'est le seul moment qui soit amusant. Il dit en traversant son bureau :  
  
Bonjour chère classe, je félicite les quelques élèves ayant fait leurs devoirs mais il y en avait un dans chaque maison, c'est déjà ça. Pour ce deuxième cours d'histoire de la magie. Nous allons étudier comment Helga Prostivostra s'est mise à trouver autant de sortilèges. Pour cela, lisons encore un extrait de son journal intime si précieux pour le bon fonctionnement de ce cours. Qui veut lire ?  
  
Hermione leva la main et elle fut suivit de Sophie. Le professeur interrogea cette dernière, vu qu'il savait qu'Hermione était une brillante élève. Sophie prit son livre et lut :  
  
J'ai fait beaucoup d'expérience avec ma baguette, raconte son journal- intime, et à chaque nouveau phénomène que je trouve, je lui donne un nom. Par exemple, j'ai fait pivoter ma baguette d'un quart de tour vers la gauche en direction de la porte et elle s'est ouverte presque tout de suite, ce phénomène (qui est en faite un enchantement) s'appelle: Alohomora. Ce sort permet d'ouvrir les portes verrouillées. J'ai trouvé plein d'autres sorts, parce que ces phénomènes j'ai décidé de les appeler sorts (ou sortilège et enchantements). Pour me souvenir de tous ces sortilèges, je les écris au fur et à mesure sur un parchemin. Leurs noms serait la formule magique à prononcer en faisait le geste. Par exemple, pendant que l'on fait un quart de tour à gauche, il faut dire Alohomora. Je travaillait sur la magie le soir, après avoir fait mes ouvrages de coutures. Un jour, alors que je faisait encore des expériences avec ma baguette, ma voisine (qui avait prit la mauvaise habitude d'entrer chez moi sans frapper) fit irruption dans mon salon et resta stupéfaite en voyant ce que je faisais. Je pense que ce fut moi la plus stupéfaite des deux quand je la vis elle aussi sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche et commencé à me montrer tous les sorts qu'elle avait trouvé !!Nous parlâmes ensemble pendant des heures et des heures, en nous échangeant les enchantements que nous avions trouvé. A la fin de notre discussion qui dura en faite trois jours, nous avions en fin de comptes trouvé plus de 150 sorts et enchantements !!Nous nous sommes mises d'accord sur un point :Ne pas révéler à tout le monde que nous pouvions faire de la magie, mais chercher quand même, ceux qui en étaient capables.  
  
Parfait !Cinq points pour Gryffondor !Et maintenant, il vous reste à faire le devoir qui va avec ce cours. Mais vu qu'il ne nous reste que cinq minutes vous allez me le faire pour la semaine prochaine. Mr Londubat, veuillez distribuer les feuilles s'il-vous-plaît !  
  
Neville se leva, prit les feuilles et les distribua aux élèves. Mais au moment où il passe près du bureau de Parvati Patil, il se prit les pieds dans son cartable et trébucha, provoquant l'hilarité général. Il se releva et continua à distribuer les feuilles puis il retourna s'asseoir. Le professeur lui accorda deux points. Les élèves regardèrent leur devoir :  
  
Question 1 :Faire un résumé du cours. (pas de phrases recopiées, sinon le professeur vous enlève des points) Question 2 :Expliquer comment Helga Prostivostra a rassemblé 150 sortilèges. Question 3 :Donner d'autres exemples de sorts autres que Alohomora. (au moins 2) Question 4 :Imaginer la raison pour laquelle sa voisine fit irruption chez elle ce soir là. Question 5 :Imaginer comment elles ont pût découvrir que la magie permettait de faire des potions. Question 6 :Quel est votre opinion sur ce cours ?  
  
Le professeur regarda les élèves d'un air sévère et ajouta :  
  
Ce devoir est à faire le plus vite possible. Je récompense la maison qui me donne le plus de devoirs d'au moins 15 points. J'enlève des points à la maison qui me donne le moins de devoirs d'au moins 10 points. Chaque devoir peut vous faire rapporter entre 15 et 50 points (50 points pour un devoir parfait et sans fautes d'orthographes), en revanche, il peut vous en faire perdre aussi entre 15 et 50 points. Chers élèves, je vous souhaites de passer une bonne journée. Au revoir ! Au revoir professeur. Répondirent deux ou trois élèves qui s'étaient rendormit.  
  
Le lendemain, ils eurent cour de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Harry et les autres élèves du groupe attendirent avec impatience le cour et surtout de voir Hagrid. Ils sortirent dans le parc et se dépêchèrent d'aller vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Celui-ci les accueillit chaleureusement et dit aux autres élèves qui se rassemblèrent en groupe :  
  
Bonjour chère classe, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la fée. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est une fée ?  
  
Hermione leva la main et Harry et Alicia la suivirent. Hagrid dit :  
  
Bien !Hermione tu commenceras, Alicia tu continueras et Harry tu finiras. Vas-y Hermione ! La fée est une petite créature décorative d'une intelligence médiocre. Souvent utilisée par les sorciers comme élément ornemental, elle habite généralement les bois et clairières. D'une taille variant de deux à douze centimètres, la fée a une tête, des membres et un petit corps humanoïdes, mais aborde de grandes ailes semblables à celles des insectes, transparentes ou multicolores selon les cas. Bien, maintenant à toi Alicia ! La fée possède quelques faibles pouvoirs magiques dont elle peut se servir pour échapper à ses prédateurs, tel que l'Augurey. Elle est d'une nature querelleuse mais, en raison de sa vanité excessive, elle devient très docile chaque fois qu'on lui demande de servir d'ornement. En dépit de son apparence humaine, la fée est incapable de parler et communique avec ses semblables en émettant des bourdonnement aigus. Parfait et enfin à toi Harry ! La fée pond jusqu'à 50 oeufs à la fois sur la face inférieure des feuilles d'arbres. Après 10 jours de gestation, les ?ufs éclosent en libérant des larves aux couleurs éclatantes. A l'âge de 6 à 10 jours, elles s'enroulent d'elles-mêmes dans un cocon d'où elles émergent un mois plus tard sous la forme d'adultes pourvus d'ailes. Super !Dix points à chacun pour Gryffondor. Alors, les devoirs !Sortez une feuilles de papier et notez ces questions :  
  
Question 1 :Faire une courte description de la fée (pas de phrases recopiées). Question 2 :A quoi sert la fée aux sorciers ? Question 3 :Faire le descriptif de la vie d'une larve. Question 4 :Si vous aviez une fée comment serai-t-elle ?Faire la description de la fée de vos rêves (son caractère, ses vêtements, sa silhouette, son habitat..) Question 5 :Pour le cours prochain, quelle créature magique aimeriez-vous étudier, dites tout ce que vous savez sur celle-ci.  
  
Votre devoir est à rendre avant la semaine prochaine. J'enlève des points à la maison qui ne m'a pas rendu au moins un devoir (entre 20 et 55 points). Je récompense la maison qui m'a rendu le plus de devoirs (entre 20 et 50 points). J'espère vous voir à mon cours prochain. J'espère que ce cours sera mit en ligne très prochainement. Merci d'avance. Au revoir ! Au revoir !  
  
Et les élèves s'en allèrent pour déjeuner car ils avaient faim. Le groupe d'amis resta sauf Daniel, Emma, Rupert, Tom et Sophie qui avaient très faim. Les autres restèrent avec Hagrid. Il dit :  
  
Alors !Demain c'est la fête d'Halloween ? Oui. Ça vous dirais de venir chez moi après la fête pour qu'on discute. Il y a longtemps que je ne vous ait pas vu en dehors des cours ! Pourquoi pas Hagrid !Dit Hermione. Avec plaisir !Renchérit Alicia. Ouais !Dit Ron. Bon alors à demain ! Au revoir Hagrid !Dit Cho.  
  
Et les élèves s'en allèrent pour déjeuner tendit qu'Hagrid retournait chez lui. Ils s'installèrent à leur tables en rêvant au lendemain. Les cours continuèrent donc et le lendemain soir, il y eût une petite fête pour Halloween. Il y avait, en plus des chandelles, des citrouilles oranges avec des visages effrayants. Il y avait plein de sucreries ce soir là et les élèves se régalaient. La fête se passa assez rapidement et, vers 10 heures, alors que tout les autres élèves allaient se coucher, Harry et ses amis allèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Les lumières étaient allumer et l'on voyait Hagrid qui s'afférait dans sa maison. Harry et Alicia frappèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Hagrid leur dit en souriant :  
  
Oh, bonsoir !Je ne peut pas vous retenir très longtemps car j'ait.heu.quelque chose sur le feu !  
  
Les élèves se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils mais ils entrèrent quand même. Ils posèrent leur capes à l'entrée et s'installèrent sur les trois énormes fauteuils qui se trouvait face à la cheminée. Ils discutèrent joyeusement de leur repas lorsque soudain, un bruit bizarre retentit dans le dos d'Hagrid. Les élèves regardèrent avec étonnement et remarquèrent, seulement à ce moment-là qu'Hagrid avait des gants de cuisine aux mains. Celui-ci se retourna et prit quelque chose dans le chaudron qui bouillonnait sur le feu. Il prit une sorte d'?uf et se dirigea vers la table, suivit des élèves. Ils regardèrent l'?uf qui bougeait, il était blanc et avait des taches bleus. L'?uf se brisa soudain et, à la grande crainte des élèves, un animal en sortit. Il était blanc et avait des yeux bleus, ses ailes aussi étaient blanches. Ses griffes étaient toute petites mais elle avait l'air terrible. Il se mit alors à cracher une lumière blanche lumineuse qui explosa en une lumière très puissante. Heureusement, il était petit et ses flammes n'allèrent pas loin. Hermione, indignée dit :  
  
Hagrid !Vous avez recommencer ! Quoi ?Demanda Cho. Tu ne te souviens pas ?Dit Alicia. Hagrid avait ramener un dragon lors de la première année d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. C'était un Norvégien à Crêtes si je me souviens bien ! Tu as raison Alicia. Dit Ron. Mais c'est bizarre, ce dragon me rappelle quelque chose. Moi aussi !Dit Harry. Moi aussi. Dit Alicia. Mais je ne voit pas.  
  
Elle sortit alors un livre de son sac à dos et l'ouvrit. Hermione demanda en le voyant tendit qu'Alicia le feuilletait :  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est Alicia ? C'est un livre que ma marraine m'avait donner. Il me montre tout les animaux du monde. De maintenant et même d'avant et de plus tard. C'est un livre très rare et je le garde précieusement avec moi. Houa !Fit Cho. Tu ne m'en avait jamais parler ! C'est parce que.Oh ! Quoi ?!Demandèrent les cinq autres. Ce dragon c'est un.un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ! Quoi ?Demanda Ron. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?Demanda Harry. Le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus est un animal de légende. C'est très rare et sa puissance est phénoménale !Jamais je n'aurais crût en voir un un jour ! Ça y est, je me souviens où je l'ai vu !S'exclama Harry. Où ça ?Demanda Cho. Sur la photo que Ron m'a passer pour mon anniversaire ! Mais oui !C'est bien sûr !S'exclama à son tour Ron. Et tu l'as cette photo ?Demanda Hermione. Oui !  
  
Harry chercha parmi ses affaires et en tira la fameuse photo qui se trouvait dans la poche de son jean. Alicia la compara avec la photo de son livre puis avec le dragon et elle dit en fronçant les sourcils :  
  
Pas de doute !C'est bien ça !Hagrid, je crois que vous venez de faire une énorme bêtise ! Pou.Pourquoi ?Demanda Hagrid en bégayant et en caressant son cher dragon qui crachait par moment des gerbes de flammes qui explosaient quelques centimètres plus loin. Et bien, si l'on en croit la légende, lorsqu'un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus devient grand.Il.Il détruit son univers et tout ceux qui y habite.sans exception !Dit Alicia d'un air sombre en continuant de regarder son livre.  
  
Les autres se lancèrent un regard effrayer. Hagrid regarda son dragon avec tristesse et Cho s'exclama :  
  
Hagrid, c'est une histoire de fous ! Il faut absolument vous en débarrassez !Dit Alicia en rangeant son livre dans son sac à dos. Elle a raison !Dit Hermione. Ben, pourquoi ?Peut-être que celui-là ne va pas grandir du tout !Dit Hagrid en commençant à avoir des larmes aux yeux. Peut être qu'il est une exception ! Hagrid.Commença Harry. Hagrid, il y a deux problème !Dit Alicia en mettant l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche. Non seulement il va grandir et avoir une taille supérieur à votre cabane mais en plus ses flammes vont devenir dangereuses pour votre maison, Poudlard, vous et nous ! Et cela devrait se produire dans combien de temps ?Demanda Harry. Je dirait, vu sa taille, à peu près à Noël !Répondit Alicia. Vous.Vous avez sans doute raison mais.Que peut-on faire ?Demanda Hagrid en sortant un mouchoir à pois de sa poche.  
  
Alicia claqua des doigts et demanda à Ron :  
  
Ron !Ton frère étudie t-il toujours les dragons ? Plus que jamais !Répondit le garçon roux avec fierté. Mais pourquoi tu me demande çà ? Parce que nous allons lui envoyer. Canouchou !Dit Hagrid. Heu.Canouchou ?Dit Cho en le regardant d'un air bizarre. Je trouvait que ce nom lui allait bien. Mais, comment allez-vous faire pour l'envoyer à Charlie ? Nous allons devoir tout dire à Dumbledore, après tout, c'est le seul qui puisse nous comprendre !Dit Harry. D'accord !Mais, je pourrais lui dire "au-revoir" avant ? D'accord !Dit Hermione.  
  
Alicia ferma alors ses yeux et fronça ses sourcils. Elle semblait extrêmement concentrée. Elle avait mise ses doigts sur ses tempes. Il y eut un instant de silence et soudain, elle s'effondra ensuite sur le sol en soulevant un léger voile de poussière. Harry, Hermione et Cho hurlèrent :  
  
Alicia !!!  
  
Ils coururent vers elle et la soulevèrent. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux en mettant sa main sur son crâne en gémissant et Ron demanda en la regardant d'un air effrayer mais en étant soulager de voir qu'elle n'avait rien :  
  
Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? J'aie.essayer.d'appeler.Chloé.par la pensée !Répondit Alicia d'une voix faible. Houa !Et ça marche ?Tu crois que tu pourrais faire ça avec nous !Dit Cho, fascinée. Non car je ne peut pas transmettre mon message sur un cerveau humain. Ça me demande déjà bien trop de puissance pour envoyer un message à Chloé. Si jamais je devais transférer mes pensées dans l'esprit d'un être humain, je risquerais de m'évanouir bien plus longtemps et que si je me trouvais en danger, ça ne m'arrangerait pas du tout les choses. Mais est-ce que ça à marcher ?Demanda Hermione. Je n'en.Commença Alicia.  
  
Un cris strident venait de retentir. Chloé s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte et poussa un hululement de joie en voyant sa maîtresse. Alicia tendit son bras et sa chouette se posa dessus. Elle lui caressa la joue de ses plumes douces comme de la soie et en faisant voler ses cheveux. Cho s'exclama :  
  
C'est incroyable !Elle a entendu !  
  
Alicia griffonna quelques mots sur un morceaux de parchemins et dit en l'attachant à l'une des pattes de Chloé :  
  
Tiens Chloé !Apporte ce message au professeur Dumbledore !Tu m'as bien entendu ? A D-U-M-B-L-E-D-O-R-E !Articula t-elle.  
  
Chloé poussa un hululement en hochant la tête ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait comprit. Alicia lui donna un morceau de poulet qui lui restait du dîner et Chloé la caressa une nouvelle fois de ses plumes. Après qu'elle se soit envoler, Alicia mit sa main sur son crâne car il lui faisait encore mal. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Heureusement, il était seul mais Chloé était poser sur son épaule. Elle alla ensuite se poser sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse qui souriait en poussant un hululement de joie, contente de voir qu'elle avait réussit sa mission. Hagrid lui expliqua la situation en reniflant. Heureusement, il comprit vite ce qui s'était passer mais personne ne lui expliqua comment Alicia avait réussit à appeler Chloé. Après toute les explications fournis, Dumbledore prit une cage en bois briser qu'il répara. Il mit le dragon dedans mais celui-ci cracha une gerbe de flamme qui fit carboniser la cage. Dumbledore lâcha la cage avec surprise et le dragon se dirigea vers Hagrid en se cachant à moitié derrière lui. Dumbledore fut obliger de lui lancer le sortilège de l'enfermement et le dragon se retrouva dans une cage d'or. Hagrid poussa une exclamation. Il l'emmena ensuite dans son bureau et envoya une lettre à Charlie qui arriva une heure après sur son balais. Il l'emmena ensuite vers la Roumanie, là où il étudiait les dragons. Hagrid pleurait beaucoup et les amis décidèrent de le laisser en paix. Ils retournèrent vers le château en discutant. Ils montèrent directement dans leurs dortoir et se dirent bonne nuit en baillant à l'unisson. Hermione sentait la tête de Ron sur son épaule ce qui la fit rire. Elle le montra à Alicia, Harry et Cho qui rigolèrent en se regardant. Depuis que Harry et Hermione connaissait Ron, il n'avait jamais sut qu'il était somnambule. Il se mit alors à marcher tout seul, les mains devant lui et les yeux fermés. Il faillit tomber dans les escaliers mais heureusement Hermione et Harry le retinrent par le pan de sa robe de sorcier. Il finit par rester debout, bouche ouverte, à bailler au corneille. Hermione lui ferma la bouche et, après que les amis se soient dit bonne nuit, ils virent Harry traîner Ron en le poussant dans le dos. Le 19 Novembre, à 19H30, ce fut l'anniversaire de Sophie, celui de Cho serait fêter trois jours plus tard. En fait, il y avait eut un mois de retard pour leurs anniversaire pour certaines causes. Celui d'Alicia avait été fêté le 28 Septembre. A cette occasion, les Gryffondor firent une grande fête dans la salle commune, pour après le repas. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles avaient été inviter mais il avait été décider qu'on trouverais un nouveau mot de passe simplement pour la soirée car sinon, tout le monde, pendant une semaine, pouvait venir dans la salle commune. La salle commune avait été agrandie spécialement pour la fête. Alicia, Hermione et Emma avaient fait un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas malheureusement, c'était que Queudver, déguiser en laitier sorcier pour une commande de lait ensorceler qui changeait le goût du gâteau celons ce qu'on préférait, avait au passage déposer une sorte de levure qui, lorsqu'elle serait dans le gâteau, se placerait automatiquement dans la part que Sophie prendrait. C'était encore un tour pour la fille de Lord Voldemort. Pendant ce temps, Sophie et Cho étaient distraites par Ron et Harry qui les avaient emmenés se promener près du lac tendis que les autres préparaient les invitations et décoraient la salle commune. Au bout d'un moment, un magnifique aigle arriva en poussant un magnifique cri et il se plaça sur l'épaule d'Harry. Sophie et Cho sourirent en reconnaissant Buck, l'aigle d'Alicia. C'était la première fois qu'elles le voyaient en dehors du château. C'est alors que les quatre amis remarquèrent que le rapace avait deux foulards noirs dans le bec. Ron demanda :  
  
Buck, tout est prêt ?  
  
L'aigle répondit par un cri encore plus perçant et aiguë. Il donna un foulard à Ron et un à Harry qui les prirent de son bec. Puis il s'envola vers le château, pour rejoindre sa maîtresse qui devait l'attendre dans la volière. Sophie et Cho froncèrent les sourcils lorsqu'elles virent Ron et Harry s'approcher d'elles avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Sophie demanda avec une certaine inquiétude :  
  
Heu.les garçons, on peut savoir ce que vous comptez faire avec ces foulards ? Ça, tu le verras bien assez tôt !!! Répondit Ron en souriant de plus belle.  
  
Ils se mirent alors à leur bander les yeux et à les entraîner le château en les prenant par les épaules. Ils montèrent les escaliers et donnèrent le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui rigolait. En entrant dans la salle commune, ils retirèrent les bandeaux des yeux des deux jeunes filles et c'est là qu'elle virent un spectacle étonnant et magique : La salle commune des Gryffondors était magnifiquement décorés, ainsi que le balcon. Il y avait des bouquets de ballons installés au quatre coins de la salle. Une immense table avait été aménagée au centre de la pièce et elle était recouverte de couverts, de verres et d'assiettes en or. Tout les rideaux avaient été tirer et il faisait sombre comme dans un four. Il y avait une seule lampe qui éclairait la table mais d'un coup, des dizaines de lampes s'allumèrent et éclairèrent la salle, laissant entrevoir les amis et élèves des deux jeunes filles. Ensemble, ils hurlèrent :  
  
Joyeux anniversaire Cho et Sophie !!!!!!! Et maintenant, place au gâteau !!!!!! S'exclama Hermione en désignant les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.  
  
D'un coup, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, sauf deux qui semblaient voler dans les airs. Les deux jeunes filles purent alors entrevoir leurs amie Alicia, dont les lueurs des bougies se reflétaient dans ses yeux verts. Un chant fut entamé dans la salle commune tendit que le gâteau se dirigeait vers la table :  
  
Car se sont d'bonnes camarades, car se sont d'bonnes camarades, car se sont d'bonnes camarades !!!!!!! ça personne ne peut le nier !!!!!!!!!!!! Ouuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!! Ajoutèrent-ils tous en c?ur et en applaudissant. Joyeux Anniversaire les filles !!!!!!!!!  
  
Alicia posa le gâteau sur la table tendit que les deux amies pleuraient de joie en se serrant dans les bras. Harry rejoignit son amie et il dit en souriant et tendis que les lueurs se reflétaient aussi dans ses yeux verts :  
  
Allez les filles, souffler vos bougies !!! Et faites un v?ux !!!! Ajouta Alicia en souriant à son tour.  
  
Et ensemble, Cho et Sophie soufflèrent les deux bougies qui s'éteignirent simultanément. Il fallut cinq minutes à Alicia pour rallumer les bougies à l'aide de la seule bougie qu'elle possédait. Heureusement, Hermione l'aidait et finalement, toute la salle commune fut éclairer d'une lueur éblouissante. Tous les amis des deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers elles et les embrassèrent en leurs tapant dans le dos ou en ébouriffant leurs cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny rompit l'agitation en disant :  
  
Et si maintenant on entamait ce gâteau ? Bonne idée Ginny ! Dit Percy en souriant et en essuyant son insigne de préfet avec un chiffon.  
  
Colin Crivey, un fervent admirateur d'Harry, Alicia et Ginny coupèrent alors le gâteau qui était un gâteau magique. Au fur et à mesure que les parts disparaissaient, elles revenaient en nombres. C'était un gâteau au chocolat avec une couche de crème glacée et un glaçage en chocolat. Le prénom des deux jeunes filles y étaient inscrits en sucre glace rose et il y avait marquer en gros : Joyeux anniversaire !!! Pendant ce temps, Hermione, Rom et Emma distribuaient les boissons : Coca-Cola, jus d'orange, jus de citrouilles etc..Lorsque les parts et les boissons furent servis à tout les élèves, Alicia rompis à son tour le silence en faisant tapoter une cuillère en or sur son verre. Les élèves portèrent son attention sur elle et elle dit en souriant :  
  
Bien ! Maintenant, je souhaiterais porter un toast à nos deux amies : Cho et Sophie ! Je tiens aussi à leur souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et leurs dire cette simple phrase que je leurs aie souvent dite : Nous serons toujours présent à vos côtés, que vous ayez un problème ou un gros secret, nous serons toujours là pour vous soutenir et vous protéger même si nous savons que vous pouvez vous protégez toutes seules !  
  
Les autres élèves rigolèrent tous ensemble et Cho et Sophie se précipitèrent vers leurs amie en pleurant de joie. Alicia les pris dans ses bras et elle pleura avec elles. Les élèves levèrent leurs verres et les firent tinter en les mettant au-dessus leurs têtes. Il mangèrent la gâteau qui était délicieux. Lorsque Sophie goûta la part de son gâteau, aussitôt ses idées se mélangèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se demanda bien ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle posa ce qu'elle avait dans la mains et elle sortit de la salle commune sans que ses amis ne la remarquent. Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle après avoir appeler de la salle commune des vêtements noirs. En une seconde, dans ses bras atterrirent : Un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt noir avec un fin pull noir, des chaussures noires, le tout surmonter d'une longue cape noire avec une grande capuche. Elle se changea en vitesse et sortit après avoir vérifier que la grande salle était vide. Elle l'était en effet : Les tables étaient installés comme avant, les assiettes, les verres et les couverts d'or étaient déjà placés. Sophie se cacha en vitesse derrière une statue car elle avait vu Peeves qui se promenait, comme à son habitude, avec des ballons remplit d'eau et ricanant. Sophie aurait bien voulut participer à son petit jeu mais une autre tache l'attendait, cette fois, une tache bien plus difficile et bien plus dangereuse. Après que les ricanements de Peeves aient disparus, elle sortit par la grande porte sans faire le moindre bruit. Une fine couche de feuille morte commençait à s'installer par terre et ça risquait de faire du bruit et de réveiller tout le château. Elle se mit donc à grogner et prononça une formule magique connut de elle seule. Aussitôt, une énorme et magnifique licorne arriva et se posa devant la jeune sorcière d'un pas très léger et on entendit à peine le bruit de ses pattes sur le sol parsemé de feuilles. Elle avait une longue robe de couleur suie ainsi qu'une crinière et qu'une queue de couleur boue. Une grande corne argenté était mise sur son front en plein milieu d'un signe blanc qui était la marque des ténèbres. Aviva sauta sur le dos de la licorne, prit les rennes et tira d'un bon coup sec. La licorne 


End file.
